21st Century Wolf
by Nakita082687
Summary: Kouga is accidently transported to Kagome's time along with her and instead of going back to the sengoku jidai...he decides to stay for a while. So now Kagome's stuck with him, a mother who thinks she's got a bf, some nosey friends&what will Inuyasha do?
1. stuck in the future

Okay! Heelllo! This is my first fic, so please me nice, also I'm a fan of Kagome/Kouga fics so that's what this ones gonna be! Kouga gets to go to the future with Kagome. I'm gonna try and make it as good as possible and I hope people like it! Also so far the story is rated R for language, possible lemon depending on what you, the reader's, want! Please read and review if you like it,if you don't like, whatever you wanna say, anything will make me happy to know people are reading!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I wish I did but I don't :(  
  
Inuyasha: good thing you don't own us either!  
  
Kagome: that was mean!  
  
*Bonks Inuyasha over the head*  
  
Miroku: This will be a fun excursion, so do I get the girl in this story?  
  
Ashley: No, sorry Miroku maybe my next fic!  
  
*Miroku pouts*  
  
Kouga: Okay, On with the story I wanna see what happens with me and Kagome!  
  
Inuyasha: What! The wolf gets Kagome!?  
  
Ashley: Stop complaining and read the story!  
  
*Everyone shuts up and looks at Ashley in fear*  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
centerChapter 1: Stuck in the future/center  
  
Inuyasha woke up, wondering where he was, then he looked around and noticed everyone was sleeping. The he remembered the night before when they were fighting a giant beetle demon and after the fight they retired to Kaede's hut. As he closed his eyes again he flashbacked to their fight:  
  
*****  
  
Kagome was ready and about to shoot an arrow at the beetle demon of a cliff when her foot caught a loose rock and she fell. Fortunately she landed on Inuyasha, as she was getting up they both realized that they were in a awkward position and she climbed off him quickly blushing as was he.  
  
*****  
  
Inuyasha smiled and went to go back to sleep when his eye's popped wide open when he realized that he didn't see Kagome when he had looked over his surroundings! Like the wind he got up and ran into the other room in the hut, and immediately stopped at the doorway when he saw Kaede sitting down with Kagome drinking tea.  
  
Both pairs of eye's stared at him, "Is something wrong Inuyasha?!" Kagome asked looking worried, and leapt to her feet.  
  
"Nothing!", Inuyasha replied in an angry tone but he was relieved to see she was okay, "Can't a guy get up in the morning without someone bombarding em' with questions?"  
  
Kagome tightened her face, "well sorry", she took another small sip of tea, "you just looked really worried and I thought something was wrong, remind me not to care anymore!" She then proceeded to walk by Inuyasha and into the other room with the rest of the tedious fighters who were awakened by the yelling.  
  
"What was all that racket about?", Asked Miroku almost half asleep.  
  
"Probably Inuyasha's fault no doubt", Shippou yawned and stretched his little limbs.  
  
Inuyasha glared at the kitsune, "What are you talking about, I wasn't yelling!"  
  
"I agree with Shippou, you're in all likelihood the one who started it", Miroku decided to throw in, while getting up and following Sango out the door for some fresh air, Kirara followed.  
  
Inuyasha sat down with his arms folded and an angry expression on his face, " Forget about it already would ya, we're all awake, it doesn't matter anymore, let's just start searching for the jewel shards again!", Shippou just stared at him bugeyed, "Kagome! They're not listening to me!"  
  
Once again Kagome had vanished, "where could she have gone to now!?", Inuyasha was now very aggravated.  
  
He walked into the other room and found Kagome kneeling on the floor packing her big yellow backpack, "'bout time we left to go find the shards!", he said still using his annoyed tone.  
  
" iWe're/i not going to find the shards, I'm going home." Kagome got up a placed the huge pack on her back.  
  
"WHAT! Why are you going? Just because we had one stupid little argument you're leaving, how much more childish can you get?!"  
  
"I'm going home baka, do you think my life revolves around you?!", She yelled back at him, then in a calm tone said, " Besides I have to catch up with my school work"  
  
"I really don't understand why you care about this school shit", he turned back on her to face the doorway, "I would think finding the jewel shards and killing Naraku would be more important!"  
  
"Like I said before, my life doesn't revolve around the jewel shards or Naraku either, now I'm going to go home get a nice bath, see my friends, and catch up with school", she walked past him and out the door of the hut.  
  
He followed her reluctantly, and grumbled to himself about her suspending the mission, Kagome could hear him and actually found it quite amusing.  
  
"Hey Kagome, where are you going?", Miroku called out. He began to run up to r and Inuyasha, Sango wasn't far behind him carrying Kirara and Kagome could spot shippou riding on her shoulder.  
  
"She's leaving AGAIN!", Inuyasha said to them in a slightly annoyed tone emphasizing the word 'again', and the fact that he looked very pissed off didn't make him look that pleasent either.  
  
"Going back to the future?", Sango asked.  
  
"Yep! I got some things to do, then I'll be back again!", Kagome replied. She climbed over the well and sat on the edge with her feet dangling inside of it, she turned around with a perky smile, "I'll be back in a week or so!"  
  
She hopped off the edge but didn't fall, she quickly looked up and noticed that Inuyasha was holding her up, "Oh no you don't!", Inuyasha hauled her out of the well and landed her on the grass, "your not going for a week, that's way too long what do you expect me to do while waiting for you to come back?!"  
  
"Well...", Miroku interrupted, "I can think of a few things Sango and I could do, but of course I wouldn't want Inuyasha to join in."  
  
Everyone sweatdropped, Sango blushed then smacked Miroku on the back of the head with her boomerang, "HENTAI!". Miroku fell to the ground making a goofy face, even though it was out of pain it was funny.  
  
"I don't care what you do, but your going to have to deal with it now aren't you?", Kagome snapped as she got up and turned back to the well.  
  
"No I won't", he turned her around again to face him, "The most you can go for is two days! I'm not waiting any longer than that!"  
  
"Two days isn't enough!", Kagome yelled, "I'm going for as long as I need!" She turned her back to Inuyasha and crossed her arms.  
  
"Okay, I'll give you four days!", Inuyasha said, "And that's my final offer."  
  
"Fine, four days", Kagome echoed with a smirk.  
  
"I don't trust you!", Inuyasha pointed his finger at her, "So I'm going with you to make sure you come back!"  
  
"Oh no, not this time you cause me enough frustration here, I can't have you prancing around my time!", Kagome did some weird little prance dance which made everyone sweatdrop just out of the shear oddity of it.  
  
"I don't care if you want me to come or not, if I don't go , your gonna go off and do your own little thing and then you'll take forever!", he turned his back to her, "If I don't go with you I'll end up having to drag you back!"  
  
"No I won't!"  
  
"Yes you will!"  
  
"There at it again", Miroku said with an annoyed tone.  
  
"Yup", replied shippou  
  
Sango walked back to the hut, leaving Miroku and Shippou watching the bickering pair by the well.  
  
*****  
  
"Ginta, Hakkaku distract it while I sneak up behind it to attack!", Kouga cried out as he swerved by them, leaving only dust.  
  
"But what if you get hurt?", Ginta blurted after him.  
  
"Don't be a fool!", Kouga looked back, "I'm much too fast for it , it won't even know what hit it and by the time it finds out it'll be dead!", he chuckled then gave a confident smile and continued to run towards the beast.  
  
The spider demon gave a defining squeal as a defence against Kouga, it had no interest in Ginta or Hakkaku, the screech caused Kouga to stray off track and fall down. He looked up and saw one of the spiders feet crashing down towards him at tremendous speed, he quickly dodged and continued to go round behind it.  
  
Kouga grabbed the hilt of his katana and swiped it out, he held out the katana and ran by the demon with his katana held out and at the speed he was going the katana cleanly cut of all four legs of the right side of the spider. While it was still falling he jumped up and stabbed it right between the eyes. As the disgusting greenish red goo oozed out Kouga spotted a shard of the shikon jewel come out of it. He grabbed it and stuck it in his legs with the others.  
  
"Looks like this demon wasn't so pointless to fight after all", Kouga said as he jumped off the head of the spider, "It had a shikon jewel shard imbedded in it's head!"  
  
"Great job Kouga", Hakkaku said with a smile, "Can we go back to the den now and eat!?"  
  
"Yeah Kouga, I'm starving!", Ginta whined while rubbing his stomach.  
  
"We might as well, or else I won't get anywhere with you guys on an empty stomach.  
  
They begun to walk through the forest, Ginta and Hakkaku were behind Kouga moaning in hunger and hoping that the wolf prince didn't start running. Unexpectedly Kouga stopped and sniffed the air, causing Hakkaku to walk into him and Ginta into Hakkaku.  
  
After the run in, Ginta fell back on his butt, "What's wrong Kouga?", looking a bit puzzled he picked himself off the ground.  
  
"I smell Kagome!", he said with a smirk , then he shuddered, "And dogshit" With that Kouga bolted west through the woods.  
  
"But Kouga we're hungry!", they whined after him. When they realized he wasn't going to listen to them, they begun to run as fast as they could after him and now it was even harder to catch up because Kouga had another shard of then jewel.  
  
*****  
  
"Your not coming with me Inuyasha!", Kagome was extremely irritated now.  
  
"You stupid wench, don't you realize your wasting our time, going to this school thing, we could probably have half the shards now if it weren't for you!", Inuyasha snapped back at her.  
  
"Inuyasha, that is not how you talk to a lady!", Miroku stepped in front of the raging hanyou.  
  
"What! Rarrg!", Inuyasha glared at the monk then moved so he could see Kagome, "Fine go home, see if I care but if your not back in a week, I'm gonna seal off that fucking well so you can't come back and then we'll finish finding the shards and Naraku without you!". With that Inuyasha bolted away into the forest.  
  
"You don't think he would do that, do you Miroku?", Kagome spoke in concern.  
  
He turned to face her and smiled, "don't worry my dear Kagome, Inuyasha is capable of many things but he would never do that, you should pay no heed to him and go back to your own time and do what is needed, besides even if he did try it, you know Sango and I wouldn't allow it!"  
  
Kagome beamed at him, "Okay! See you in a week!"  
  
Miroku walked by her, then when he had passed her she felt a tight squeeze on her butt.  
  
"Miroku!", she gave him a whack on the back of the head.  
  
"Hey, I stood up for you, I took it as payback!", he gave her an innocent smile before proceeding to walk to the hut. Kagome gave him a hopeless look, and turned around to face the well.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Before Kagome could turn around to face the call, she was swung gently 180 degrees and had her hands embraced together in someone elses. Her gaze moved up and she found herself staring into a pair of gorgeous icy-blue orbs.  
  
"Kouga?!", she gave him a surprised look.  
  
"Yes, I was out doing some fighting, when I caught your scent and I just had to come see you!", he took a step towards her in attempt to get closer.  
  
"That was nice of you to come visit me Kouga, but you see I was just about to leave and go home for a while!", she smiled tilting her head.  
  
"Oh?", Kouga gave her a disappointed look, "when will you be back?"  
  
"In about a week", she replied.  
  
"Oh, well then...will you stay and talk to me for just a few more minutes?", he asked with an expression of worry and his eyes filled with desperation.  
  
As much as Kagome needed to go home, she couldn't turn him down after all he was only asking for a few minutes. "Sure Kouga, why not?", she said with a big smile on her face. Kouga stepped closer to her, now his face only a few inches from hers.  
  
Kagome got a bit nervous at his closeness and stepped back a little then with a little simle said, "let's go sit on the edge of the well!?"  
  
Kouga was a little cast down when she backed away, "ok?", they both made their way to the lip of the well and sat down, his hand never let go of hers. "I'm really sorry I never came to visit you earlier, but there's a lot to do when you're the leader of a wolf tribe!"  
  
"That's alright Kouga, I know you have obligations", she smiled.  
  
Just then Miroku, Sango and Shippou walked out of Keade's hut, Kagome watched them as they made their way to the well.  
  
"Hello Kouga!", Sango gave a friendly smile.  
  
He nodded in reply.  
  
"You must have sniffed out Kagome and come after her again", Miroku dazed off, "she does smell quite good, like vanilla and sakura blossoms".  
  
Kagome sweatdropped, "Miroku, that's scary".  
  
"What I was only complimenting the way you smell?"  
  
"But it's scary coming from you!", Sango corrected, giving Miroku an evil glare.  
  
Kouga looked back to Kagome, then her gaze fell back on him, "when are you going to leave dog-face and come live at the den with me and the pack?", he took one of his hands and placed it on her cheek.  
  
Kagome looked bugeyed and removed his hand from her face gently, "Kouga, we've gone through this before, you're just a— ."  
  
"HENTAI!"  
  
Miroku came flying at Kagome and Kouga, knocking them both into the well. Kagome's scream drowned out and finally disappeared. Miroku peered down into the dark abyss of the well his upper torso dangling over the edge.  
  
He pulled himself out, "there is no sign of Kagome or Kouga, is it possible that Kouga went through time as well with Kagome?", he said stroking his chin.  
  
"Your mad monk! You could have killed them!", Sango then realized there was no sound coming from the well, "what are you talking about, only Kagome and Inuyasha can go through the well?!"  
  
"Well you are the one who pushed me", Miroku argued serenely.  
  
Sango gave him an peeved glare, "let's just go find Keade and aske her about it!", she then stormed off towards the hut, grumbling.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome opened her eyes only to see a big pair of blue orbs staring back at her, then she felt pressur on her body and realized Kouga way laying on top of her, "Ahh!". She pushed him off of her , "Kouga!"  
  
"Sorry my love, I noticed we were in a foreign place since the sky had disappeared and I was trying to protect you just in case anything tried to attack us", he gave her a goofy innocent smile.   
  
"Yeah...riiiight", Kagome got up and brushed off her skirt. She looked up to see the roof of the shrine. "Ah, home again!", she smiled.  
  
Her eyes fell on Kouga, who was still staring at her, 'huh? How did Kouga go through the well? I thought it was only Inuyasha and I who could do it?"  
  
"So this is where you live?", Kouga asked looking up at the roof through the tunnel going up.  
  
"Um, yeah, but I don't understand how you came through the well with me?"  
  
Kouga shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I guess I should bring you back, we have to climb up and jump back in", she began to climb the small ladder.  
  
Kouga lifted her down, "No! I'll stay here with you, I want to see your home", Kouga said to her now holding her hands once again, "Plus this is the only time we'll ever get to spend a whole week alone together without any interruption from dog-shit", he smirked at her.  
  
Kagome knew she couldn't force him to go back cause he could easily resist, his smirk made her a little unsettled, but she thought she might as well deal with it, he probably wouldn't want to stay after a day of being there anyway. Kagome then took a deep breath and observed his waiting-for-approval expression then sighed, "Okay fine, now let's get out of the well!"  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Kouga: your just gonna stop there!  
  
Ashley: Yup  
  
Inuyasha: Hey what happened to me anywayz!  
  
Ashley: umm I'm not quite sure yet...hehe.  
  
Inuyasha: I'm supposed to be the main character! The show is named after me!  
  
Kagome: Well you can't hog all the spotlight Inuyasha!  
  
Mirkou: I'm kinda liking this story as long as I get more gropes in I'm happy!*beams*  
  
*Sango and Kagome glare at Miroku*  
  
Sango and Kagome: Don't do it Ashley, make Miroku go to Mushin or something!  
  
Ashley: Sorry! I can't leave Miroku out! ^-^  
  
Kouga: haha dog-face doesn't get the spotlight!  
  
Inuyasha: Shut up you wimpy wolf!  
  
Ashley: Hey no teasing Kouga! Or I'll put you with Ayame!  
  
Kouga: You wouldn't!?  
  
Inuyasha:haha  
  
*Ashley bonks Inuyasha on the head* I said no teasing!  
  
Inuyasha: Okay Okay just get on with the next chapter will ya!  
  
Okay, that was the first chappie of my first fic! A bit of Miroku action in there lol, I didn't mean to make Inuyasha sound mean or anything, he's just pissed of as he usually is when Kagome wants to go back! If you found any mistakes please tell me! Also I don't know if I spelt Keade right!  
  
Also for those who don't know Hentai=pervert and Baka=moron/idiot Idon't usually right in Japanese and I don't really know Japanese just a few words it's just that I've read so many Inuyasha fan fics that use some Japanese words that it only sounds right to include it. Lol.  
  
Please READ AND REVIEW! I would greatly appreciate it! The more reviews the faster I work and I'll try and get chapter 2 up as soon as possible! If you have any questions just ask and we'll answer them at the end of Chapter 2!  
  
Inuyasha group: Hurry up and get started!!!!!!!  
  
Ashley: ahhhhh! OKAY!  
  
*Ashley runs to her desk and begins to write!* 


	2. One Confused Canine

Okay! Here's chapter 2! Yay? Oh! I'd really like to thank The Couples Writer for being my very first reviewer and I'm so glad you like my stroy! You totally made me happy when I was reading your review! You really wanna be my beta reader? OKAY! But I'm gonna need your e-mail so please tell me! And as you wished here's chapter 2 SO DON'T SUE ME PLEASE!  
  
Inuyasha: bout time you got on with the story! And I thought you were replying to reviews at the end oh the chapter!  
  
Ashley: I got other things to worry about you know...like studying for school! And as for replying to reviews I couldn't wait!  
  
Kagome: I know how ya feel...  
  
Inuyasha: What! Another one that has this school shit to deal with!? This story's never gonna get finished.  
  
Miroku: will I be in this chapter?  
  
Ashley: more than likely  
  
Miroku:...will I get any action?  
  
Sango: Probably a few good bumps on the head!  
  
Kouga: okay everyone shut up I wanna see what happens with me and Kagome! *winks at kagome* And I really wanna thank The Couples Writer for helping this story continue.*Gives her a charming smile*   
  
*Inuyasha mumbles*  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Chapter 2: One Confused Canine  
  
Kouga hoisted Kagome and swung her over his shoulder.  
  
"Um Kouga, I can just climb the ladder!", she said annoyed by his action.  
  
"I know, but it's faster this way!", he said shrugging off her tone. He held on to her tightly, then made a tremendous jump out of the well.  
  
"This is quite a strange house Kagome, do you live alone?", he looked at her in concern, then his gaze traveled around the dark, dank shrine house.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but laugh, "No, no Kouga this is my family's shrine, follow me I'll show you my actual home". She made her way to the door, shaking her head at his stubbornness and gesturing her hand for him to follow. Which of course he did.  
  
They made their way out the door and Kouga couldn't believe how strange everything was. He was amazed at how the ground was now what appeared to be solid flat rock, then to his left his eyes caught a very big building which was quite eye catching due to it's colors.  
  
"This is my home Kouga!", She smiled back at him while pointing to the building he had already been admiring.  
  
He didn't reply, but Kagome could see the expression on his face filled with awe and excitement. She smiled at his expression and continued to walk towards the front door with Kouga, still admiring the exterior of the house, following behind her.  
  
They walked in through the front door, "Mama, Grandpa, Souta I'm home!", she shouted as she took a few steps into the house.  
  
"What a strange hut", Kouga mumbled as he entered the house, now marveling over the colorful walls and floors, one floor in particular seemed to be growing fur so he decided to get a closer look.  
  
Kagome looked over only to see no one, then she saw Kouga on the living room floor with his nose stuck in the carpet and feeling it with his hands, after each deep sniff he took he sneezed.  
  
"Kagome, what is this strange animal growing on your floor?", he asked his head still dived in the carpet, "It stinks!"  
  
"That's the carpet!", she giggled.  
  
Just then Kagome's mother walked in, her first sight was the strange wolf demon sniffing the carpet, then she gazed up to see Kagome giving him a pitied look.  
  
Kagome looked up to see mother giving her a warm smile, "Mama!", she cried and ran over to give her a hug.  
  
"Hello Kagome, I didn't expect you to be home so soon", he mother hugged her back, then she gazed over to the wolf demon who was getting up from the floor, she examined him a little, "and who is your friend dear, he doesn't seem anything like Inuyasha?"  
  
Before Kagome could get a word in, Kouga proudly smiled at the pair, "I'm her mate!"  
  
Kagome sweatdropped, but once again before she could get a word in her mother gave her a huge hug, "Oh Kagome! You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend! He's really cute too!". Her mother walked over to Kouga and gave him a small hug, "I didn't know Kagome had a boyfriend! What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Kouga, prince of the wolves!", he said still smiling proudly.  
  
Ms. Higurashi giggled, "A great sense of humor too!"  
  
Kagome was froze stiff of the fact that Kouga said that and then her mother assumed she had a boyfriend, she finally defrosted and walked over between her mother and Kouga, "Um, mama he's not my boyfriend, he's just a friend who likes to joke around about these things, hehe, looks like you fell for it!", She tried to put on a believable smile.  
  
"Oh, really?", her mother looked at her suspiciously, she obviously didn't believe her.  
  
Kagome saw this she took Kouga's arm and headed towards the stairs to go up to her room before he mother could ask anymore questions.  
  
"He has a tail, how cute!", Ms. Higurashi ran over to Kouga and started to feel his fluffy tail. "Is he a half demon like Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hey, I'm no half demon like dog-shit, I'm a full demon!", Kouga exclaimed, and tried to pry his tail out of Kagome's mother's picking hands.  
  
"Um, mama Kouga's been really grouchy lately, I'm just gonna bring him to my room so he can calm down a bit okay!", Kagome smiled nervously, "You can talk to him later at supper okay!?"  
  
"No problem sweetie!", Kagome's mother winked, "I understand that you two want to be alone!", she gave one last smile to the pair and continued to walk to the kitchen.  
  
Kagome's face flushed red. She turned to face Kouga who was giving her a disturbing smirk, "I think me and your mother will get along just fine, as long as she leaves my tail alone and stops comparing me to dog-shit!"  
  
"Let's just go up to my room!", Kagome began to walk up the stairs.  
  
Kouga watched as she marched up the stairs, then started thinking, 'Her mother knows dog-shit?', he began to feel jealous thinking that Kagome had brought Inuyasha to her time also, but he shrugged it off knowing that he was the only one with Kagome right now. He began to climb up the stairs after her, then thought back to when he met her mother, 'what's a boyfriend?'  
  
When Kouga reached the top of the stairs Kagome had already disappeared somewhere so he began to follow her scent and where he smelt it strongest he opened the door. On the other side was a comfy little blue and pink bedroom, he looked around and noticed Kagome siting on a bed smiling at him.  
  
"This is your den?", Kouga asked.  
  
She giggled once again at his choice of words, "yes, this is my den".  
  
A small frown suddenly replaced her smile, "I can't believe mama thought you were my boyfriend!"  
  
"Um, Kagome....what's a boyfriend?", he asked innocently.  
  
Kagome cringed at the thought of telling him what a boyfriend was cause she knew exactly how he would act when he heard the definition.   
  
"Well Kouga..", she was trying to find the right words, "It's kinda the same thing as mate would mean for you, except not as committed. You understand?"  
  
Kouga faced exploded into a huge smile as he trotted over and sat beside Kagome putting his arm around her, "Oh, well of course I'm your boyfriend!"  
  
"Kouga!", she removed his arm from around her shoulder, "we've been through this before, you're just an friend!", she said gently with a sympathetic look on her face.  
  
Kouga's face was disheartened but that changed and his face was stern, "Then I'll kill dog-face and then you will be mine right!?", he said in desperation while holding her hands in his.  
  
Kagome sighed, "No Kouga, Inuyasha's not my boyfriend either, he's just like you are to me, a friend"  
  
Kouga frowned a little, "well....do you have a boyfriend?", he said with a very serious face.  
  
Kagome smiled up a him and shook her head, "No, I don't have a boyfriend."  
  
"So I still have a chance!?", he beamed.  
  
"I guess, but I can't see you succeeding!", Kagome laughed, " now, you have no excuse to try and kill anyone!"  
  
'Oh don't worry Kagome I'll succeed', Kouga plotted in his head, still staring into her smiling face, smirking back at her.  
  
Kagome got up and gave an amused sigh and turned around to stare into his beautiful blue eyes, "Well if your gonna be here for a week with me then we're gonna have to get you some new clothes, hopefully we can find something to hide your tail in!"  
  
"What's wrong with my tail?!", Kouga exclaimed.  
  
"Well in my time, demons don't exist!", Kagome pointed out happily.  
  
"Oh?", Kouga said confused, "So what do you propose I wear?"  
  
"Hopefully, you're Inuyasha's size cause i have a pair of baggy jeans I bought for him that would hide your tail perfectly, then we can go to the mall and buy ya some new clothes!"  
  
"Dog- shit!", Kouga jumped to his feet, "I ain't wearing anything he wore! His stench will reek all over me!"  
  
"Don't worry they were washed, they won't smell like him!" Kagome explained.  
  
Kouga shuddered at the thought of wearing something that Inuyasha had worn.  
  
"But before we do that, I have to get a bath and you especially!", Kagome walked over and sniffed him then plugged her nose, "Do you ever wash?"  
  
"I get a bath 4 times a week!"  
  
"Well then remind me to bring some soap for you and the pack when we go back to Feudal Japan!", she teased still holding her nose.  
  
"So when are we taking our bath?", he questioned, giving her a sly smirk.  
  
Kagome mock laughed, "Very funny, your getting a bath first. Follow me to the bathroom and I'll show you how to use everything!", Kagome made her way to the doorway of her room and turned around and motion her head for Kouga to follow her once again.  
  
Kouga was very confused now, 'what's a bathroom?', he looked and admired the room around him once more before walking out the do to pursue Kagome. Surely she didn't mean to take a bath in the house?  
  
****************************************  
  
"I'm still finding it hard to believe that Kouga was able to go through the well", Sango discussed to Miroku, who seemed to be deep in thought.  
  
"It is quite puzzling, but let's discuss more about this when Keade gets back from collecting herbs". He smiled at her as he got up and poured another cup of tea for himself.  
  
"Yes, you're right", Sango looked out the window up to the well, "Keade will know more about it."  
  
Miroku returned to the room carrying 2 cups of tea and handed one to Sango. He sat down on the futon which seemed to be the only furniture occupying the room other than Sango's Boomerang.   
  
"Where do you think Inuyasha ran off to?", Sango questioned the monk before taking a sip of her tea.  
  
"He's probably sitting up in a tree, whining about how he lost the fight with Kagome leaving again!", Shippou butted in and took a nosedive into Sango's lap.  
  
Miroku laughed' "Yes, knowing Inuyasha that could very well be true!"  
  
"Well, what are we suppose to do while waiting for Keade to come back?", She bent over letting her chin rest into her balled fists, then her expression changed, "I wonder how Inuyasha will react when he finds out that Kouga's with Kagome at her house?"  
  
"I think he will get jealous and probably go after them and bring then back", shippou said while he started to fall asleep.  
  
"Well we'll worry about him when he turns up", Miroku said, "Besides Kagome and Kouga probably wouldn't want him to interrupt then just yet!", he looked at Sango with a perverted grin on his face.  
  
"Monk, how could you be so sick minded, you know Kagome doesn't like Kouga like that!", she said glaring at him.  
  
"Well it would explain why she didn't bring him back!", he smiled slyly.  
  
Sango's face dropped in surprise to his statement, 'the monk's right Kagome didn't bring Kouga back, I wonder why?', Sango's face had a puzzled expression.  
  
"My dear Sango, don't tell me you're getting dirty thoughts too!", Miroku teased.  
  
"Shut up Monk, I was just contemplating why Kagome wouldn't bring Kouga back, I'm not a pervert like you!"  
  
Miroku continued to smile at the demon slayer while sipping his tea as she glared at him.  
  
After a few moments of silence Miroku got up and walked over to sit beside her, "Sango, you know I can think of a few things we could do while we wait for Keade!", he said suavely and placed a hand on her thigh.  
  
Sango's face turned furious, she took her tea and threw it all over Miroku's lap.  
  
"Ahhh", Miroku began to run around the room trying to cool the hot liquid on his lap off, "it burns!"  
  
"Serves you right!", Sango said angrily, then began to laugh at his whining.  
  
Okay second chapter...done! I know the Sango and Miroku part wasn't very nesscessary but you know you loved it! Plus I had to have them doing something while waiting for Keade to come back! Poor Miroku.   
  
Kouga: So exactly why is this chapter so short?  
  
Ashley: I decided to make them shorter, because the shorter the chapters are the faster I can post them!  
  
Inuyasha: Oh, really? So where's the next chapter!  
  
Ashley: I'm working on it  
  
Inuyasha: But you said it would be faster!  
  
Ashley: GIVE ME A BREAK! I'm only human * folds arms *   
  
Inuyasha: Humans! Can't live with em'......  
  
Kagome: ah hem!  
  
Inuyasha: what?  
  
Kagome: You forgot to say can't live without em'!  
  
Inuyasha: Feh! I didn't feel like adding in the second part.  
  
*Kouga wraps arms around Kagome *  
  
Kouga: Well this is one human I can't live without!  
  
Inuyasha: Let go of her ya wimpy wolf!  
  
Ashley: Stop fighting or I'll make something bad happen to you in the story!  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga: Fine! * glare at each other *  
  
Ashley: And Inuyasha try and think of something better than wimpy wolf, it's pathetic!  
  
*Inuyasha growls *  
  
Oh my, they never stop fighting! Anywayz PLEASE REVIEW! I thrive on the readers! Also ask me any questions and we'll answer them after the next chapter!!! THANKS AGAIN TO The Couples Writer AND DON'T FORGET TO GIVE YOUR E-MAIL! *smiles* Also thanks to Lil Cherry Blossom Angel!  
  
Until next chapter..... 


	3. Bath from Hell

Hello again! Woohoo chapter three!!!   
  
BIG BIG thanks to Carry for beta reading!   
  
Kouga: Bout' time we got back to some Kagome/Kouga action!  
  
Kagome: Kouga!  
  
Miroku: well it's nice to know I'm not the only one with dirty thoughts  
  
Kouga: Hey, I didn't mean it like that. * turns around and smirks *  
  
Ashley: You guys are weird  
  
Inuyasha: you're the one to talk  
  
Ashley: Okay okay, I'm being a hypocrite  
  
Inuyasha: A big hypocrite!  
  
Kagome: Stop fighting or I'll Sango get to attack you both, come to think of it where is Sango.  
  
Inuyasha: She had a bad stomach and had to use the bathroom.  
  
Miroku: eww, I know didn't Sango was capable of such stuff  
  
*everyone sweatdrops at the thought*  
  
Ashley: OKAY this is disgusting can we just get on with the chapter!?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or a pony for that matter!  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Chapter 3: Bath from hell  
  
Ever since the tea incident, Miroku decided to keep his distance from Sango. Shippou had been sleeping innocently during the time so Miroku was glad no one was up to tease him about it. After she had stopped laughing at Miroku's pain, Sango decided to go up to the well and wait for Kagome to bring Kouga back, since that's what she expected Kagome to do, so Miroku was practically alone, save the sleeping kitsune.  
  
"Silence is nice", Miroku said to himself while leaning back on the futon, "I think I'll relax here for while since it's hard to get this kind of time to myself", he smiled and put his head back on a pillow staring up at the ceiling of the hut.  
  
He started to think about why Kagome wouldn't have brought Kouga back, because knowing Kagome, she wouldn't have been doing what he believed. 'Maybe I don't know Kagome as much as I thought? No, she would never do something like that!', "Would she?", he said aloud in a quiet voice. 'Maybe she would keep Kouga with her...maybe she really does want to spend some quality time with him? How surprising! After all, she doesn't have to worry about Inuyasha for a while!', "Kagome you little vixen, I never knew you could be so sly!", he whispered to himself smiling pervertedly as usual.  
  
****************************************  
  
Sango stood at the edge of the Bone Eater's Well, just waiting for the Miko and Wolf Prince to come forth.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Hmm", she said with a puzzled face, "I wonder what happened?", 'It's not possible that what the Monk said is true, Kagome would never do such a thing, that's just his sick mind I can't believe he thought I would believe something like that about my best friend! I know her better than for her to do that!'  
  
She decided to stop staring into the well, it's endless dark vortex was making her dizzy and bored which weren't a very good combination. She turned around, quickly glancing at the hut where she saw movement. It was just Kirara, coming up towards the well to greet her. She turned her gaze down the ground, "I wonder where Inuyasha could have gotten to, there's really nothing for him to do, he should be back soon", she quickly caught Kirara who had jumped up into her arms and began to cuddle into her chest.  
  
"Inuyasha's not gonna like the fact that Kouga is with Kagome alone, he'll probably get really angry", a looked or concern graced her features, "That means he's gonna do even more word thrashing at Kagome about not bringing Kouga back", she thought for a moment. "I know I just won't tell Inuyasha about it, I'll have to tell the monk not to tell either, no doubt he wouldn't blurt out something like that to Inuyasha, especially with ,HIS ideas about it!"  
  
She peered down into the well one more time, expecting to see Kagome, but once again, nothing happened. With that she turned to walk towards the hut, cuddling Kirara in her arms.  
  
"Oh Sango, are ye alone child?", she heard an elderly voice come from behind her.  
  
She spun around on her heal but didn't looked surprised, " Lady Kaede!", she said sternly, "we've been expecting you!"  
  
"Waiting for me child?", she said in surprise, "But where are the others?"  
  
"Miroku and Shippou are in your resides, Inuyasha ran off after his fight with Kagome, he has yet to return", Sango pointed out, "And Kagome has left to go home for a while"  
  
"So what's the problem, that you've bothered to wait for me about?", the old woman asked puzzled since everything seemed to be in order.  
  
"Well...it has to do with Kagome", she watched Keade's expression edge her on, "It's something Miroku and I have to talk to you about really".  
  
"Okay child, let us get down to the hut and we can talk about it over tea", Sango was just about to turn towards the hut, "But first can you aid me in carrying theses herbs?"  
  
Sango gave a displeased groan, but being the demon exterminator she was, she couldn't turn down an old woman asking for help. She walked over to carry one of the baskets but Keade placed both in her hands with none left for herself and walked by Sango towards the hut. Sango bit back an insult and just followed the old miko in silence.  
  
They walked into the hut to find Miroku sleeping on the futon, still wearing a sly little grin on his mouth. Sango laid down the baskets and walked over and hovered over the monks head looking very irritated,'look at him with that perverted smirk on his face, he's not even watching Shippou or standing on guard for on coming demons!', "UGH! He's hopeless!", she said as she waved her hands in the air then bringing one of her hands down smacking the side of Miroku head, "Monk. Wake up!"  
  
Miroku woke up in complete bewilderment, and grabbed his staff and was just about to making a defending swing when he noticed what had happened when he saw Sango's angry face staring straight at him, then his face turned sad, "My dear Sango, why do you torture me like this, I was having the most wonderful dream!", he then beamed thinking back to his reverie.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure you were", Sango glared, "get yourself together monk, Keade's back now!"  
  
Miroku looked passed Sango over to the old woman and gave a small smile, "Oh hello Lady Keade, I'm so glad you're back!", he sat himself up straight on the futon, and patted a seat beside him, motioning for Sango to sit by him, which she did but kept her distance, "We have a slight problem, well I wouldn't called it a problem, more of just a question, which seems to bothering my beautiful Sango!"  
  
Sango gave a "hmpf!", then she corrected, "It is more of a problem!"  
  
"Okay, well stop yon fighting and tell me!", Keade voiced a bit louder than usual.  
  
*****************************  
  
Kouga followed Kagome's scent down a hallway filled with pictures of when her and Souta were little. He noticed one in particular and stopped to admire it. He immediately chuckled at the scene in the photo. Kagome was sitting in a mud puddle looking very cute and smiling a huge smile at him, she only looked to be seven or eight years old, and a little boy, what he guessed to be her little brother was sneaking up behind her about to pour a small bucket of mud over her head, he only looked to be about two.  
  
"Kouga?", Kagome asked coming around the corner, she went to go look for him after she noticed that he'd stopped following, she froze when she saw what he had stopped for.  
  
"Is this you Kagome?", he said smirking and pointing at the small framed photo.  
  
She turned red out of total embarrassment, "Um, yeah that's me and Souta when we were little", she walked over and butted in between the picture and Kouga so he wasn't able see it anymore and shyly smiled, "I didn't even know mama put that picture up, it's really embarrassing!", then she took the picture and turned it face down.  
  
Kouga was a bit disappointed that he wasn't able to see the photo anymore, "But how is it that your in this 'picture' thing, and your so young?", then he put on a confused face, "exactly what is a picture?"  
  
"That's a little hard to explain right now, let's just get you in a bath, no, a shower would be much better for you, then you don't have to bathe in your own filth!", she laughed at his insulted but goofy face that responded to her comment, "Come on, the faster we do this the faster we can go shopping!", she squeaked in a gleeful voice.  
  
Kouga shrugged of the fact that he didn't have a clue what shopping was either, 'this place is so confusing', he thought to himself. He looked down at Kagome to see her smiling at him, he couldn't help but smile back.  
  
He loved it when she was happy, she hardly ever did when Inuyasha was around because he was always complaining, but when she did her beauty really shone out wickedly and he found it hard not to take her into a deep passionate kiss, especially when she was beaming up at HIM.  
  
She turned around on her heel still smiling at the fact that she would be doing a bit of shopping soon, which she missed the most while in Feudal Japan, other than her family that is. She continued to walk the hallway then around the corner humming happily.  
  
Kouga, still beaming, was following her once again but this time much closer than he was before. He was so dazed off in the fact that he was with Kagome that he didn't notice that she had stopped and bumped into her.  
  
"Hey, Kouga watch where your going!", she laughed.  
  
Kouga fell back down to Earth and looked at his surroundings, he was in a small pale yellow room, it seemed to have a giant glass bowl, and oddly shaped chair with a hole in it, 'what's the point of that?', he thought looking at the 'chair', and he noticed a smaller 'bowl'. Both of the 'bowls' had steel spouts sticking out over them.  
  
"Okay", Kagome started while walking over to the larger 'bowl', "this is where you'll take your shower, it's called a bathtub, and you use these to choose hot and cold water", she gestured to two little metal cylinders sticking out of the wall, waiting for him to answer her.  
  
Kouga was very confused but nodded his head anyway.  
  
"And this is soap and shampoo", she continued, "soap's to wash your body with and the shampoo's for your hair! Remember that!", she watched as Kouga nodded his head again, "Okay we got it, I'll just start it up for you and leave so you can use it!". She turned around to turn it on.  
  
Once she figured it was the right temperature, she turned around, only to find that Kouga was already half naked and about to take off the bottom part of his attire!  
  
"Ahh! Kouga, wait till I leave!", she screamed as she ran over holding his hand in place so he wouldn't remove the clothing. Then she noticed she was staring at Kouga's very well defined chest and abs, 'No Kagome! Don't look, stupid teenage hormones!'  
  
Kouga smirked when he noticed that she was staring at him, "why not, it's not like I'm embarrassed or anything!"  
  
"I don't care if you're embarrassed or not, I don't feel like seeing you naked alright!", Kagome looked away from him blushing and starting walking towards the doorway.  
  
"Wait!", Kouga shouted after her, "What if I have trouble?"  
  
"It's really not that complicated Kouga, just hop in, get clean and wrap this around you when you're done!", she threw a towel at him, "Oh and make sure you get all the shampoo out of your hair! I'll be down talking to mama so I'll lay some clothes for you to change into on my bed alright?"  
  
Kouga nodded and he watched her walk out and shut the door behind her. ' Oh yeah Kouga, she wants you!', he thought to himself before stepping into the tub. The water beating on his skin was very relaxing, he then grabbed what Kagome called soap and began to washed himself with it.  
  
********************************  
  
As soon as Kagome closed the door, she turned her back to it and leaned against it taking a deep breath, 'wow, who would've thought Kouga had such a great body under all that armor!'  
  
She bought her hand to her forehead, "no Kagome, you're not suppose to think these things, especially not about Kouga!", she said to herself shocked about what she was thinking, "get yourself together girl!"  
  
Kagome decided she'd better explain things to her mother before anything got out of hand. Who knows what her mother was planning, thinking that Kagome had a long lost boyfriend that she wasn't told about. She jogged down the hall, fixing the picture she had laid face down, knowing that her mother would kill her if she saw what she'd done since that was her favorite photo of her and Souta together. After staring at the picture for a moment, she started to laugh, then felt a little embarrassed at how Kouga reacted to it.  
  
Then she remembered she had to talk to her excited parent, prepared to let her down about Kouga not being her boyfriend and all. She knew her mother would be disappointed because she couldn't wait for Kagome to get her first boyfriend, why? Kagome couldn't imagine the torturous events her mother had planned.  
  
"Mama?", she shouted while running gracefully down the stairs.  
  
"Yes Kagome?", she could hear her mother singing out from the kitchen.  
  
As she walked in through the doorway, her mother turned around to meet her gaze, "What is it dear?", she began searching around Kagome waiting for Kouga to pop out from behind her, "Where's your boyfriend? What's his name again?"  
  
"His name's Kouga mama, he's getting a shower", then she put her finger up about to correct her mother, "Yeah, about him being my boy——."  
  
"It's so nice to see you've found someone Kagome!", her mother beamed while drying a dish she took out of the sink, "I'm sure Grandpa and Souta will love him! And what will your friends think, I'd keep him close to you, he is very handsome, and you know how Eri is!". Her mother put the plate she had down, and picked up a glass to dry. "At least you don't have to pretend he's your cousin from up north like you do with Inuyasha!"  
  
Kagome thought for a minute placing her finger at her mouth. Her mother was right, she couldn't come up with another excuse for another cousin; even though Kouga and Inuyasha acted a lot the same way, they looked nothing alike and her friends knew that her mother only had one sibling. 'I guess I could pretend Kouga was my boyfriend, just for the week he's here with me'. She also knew she would have to lie to her mother or else she would give it away, 'that's okay, I'll just tell her next time I come home, she'll understand'.  
  
"Yeah, isn't it great...but I don't know how I'm gonna tell them how I met him or where he's from?", Kagome questioned in concern then smiled back at her mother.  
  
"Just tell them that he's a friend of Inuyasha's and you went to visit him while you were sick hoping you would feel better and then you two met!"  
  
"Wow, that's a pretty good story, I think I'll use it!", she was glad she had a believable story to tell her nosey friends.  
  
"How long will Kouga be staying with us sweetie?", her mother asked, walking over to the table and taking a seat.  
  
"Um, for about a week, then we have to go back and continue finding the jewel shards before Inuyasha gets mad at me again for taking too long", Kagome replied and took a seat across from her mother.  
  
"So, I'm guessing Kouga will be staying in your room with you during his stay?", Kagome sweat dropped, "besides, your old enough to do your own thing and I can understand you guys would want some privacy."  
  
Kagome tried to say something but her words were frozen in her throat due to the shock she was in at what her mother had just said, and the thought of Kouga staying in the room with her was one scary thought. "You know mama, I think Kouga can manage to sleep on the couch!", she said as soon as she was able to think straight with a small smile and a little wave of her hand.  
  
"Don't be so humble Kagome, you know Grandpa and I will respect you two wanting to be alone together and Souta will pay no heed to it. I insist you two stay together, it doesn't bother me!", she glared at her daughter for thinking that she wouldn't understand, "seriously Kagome!"  
  
Kagome was scared, astonished and confused all at the same time. She couldn't believe what her mother had just said and in such a tone! Her mother didn't even know how long her and Kouga had known each other. Knowing that there was no chance in getting her mother to change her decision, she tried to put on the most appreciative smile she could muster, "thanks mama, I'm glad you understand!"  
  
Kagome got up from the table, still smiling at her mother. She just wanted to run up to her room and scream in a pillow!  
  
Just as she was about to walk through the doorway and do that thought, her mother spoke again, with an even scarier statement, "I hope your using protection!", Kagome was once again at a loss of words. How could her own mother think that she would be doing that kind of stuff, she was only sixteen years old!  
  
She turned around quickly, "Mama!"  
  
"I know it's a touchy subject Kagome but I worry, and if your not then I hope your prepared for anything! I know what it's like to be a teenage girl and---."  
  
"Mama!", Kagome shouted but she was still practically in shock at what her mother implied.  
  
"Okay, okay I'll leave it there but I just wanted to know", her mother replied calmly and comprehensively.  
  
As if on cue to save her, all through the house you could hear a tremendous yelp, "AHH, KAGOME HELP!!!".  
  
*******************************  
  
Kouga was about to get out of the shower, making sure the goo called shampoo was out of his hair first like Kagome had told him to do. As much as he hated the feel of it, it smelt quite good, fruity even. He tried his best to turn off the water, leaving a small constant drip.  
  
He steeped out and noticed a funny shaped object resting on what Kagome called a 'sink'. He figured the object was some kind of weapon so he picked it up to see how it worked. It was incredibly light. As he looked the artifact over he saw a bright red button on the side of it, he brought it closer to his face to examine the tiny red spot, he pulled it slightly away, and just out of curiosity he pressed it.  
  
That was a horrible mistake. A huge boiling wind came rushing right into his face burning his eyes, he started waving the noisy dangerous weapon around, he didn't know how to stop it. He knew there was only one person that could save him, "AHH, KAGOME HELP!"  
  
Less than ten seconds after he cried out, the bathroom door flung open and Kagome ran in, "Kouga?!". Right in front of her she saw Kouga struggling for survival against the hair dryer.  
  
'God help me!', she thought then walked over to the wolf prince, snatched the device out of Kouga's hand and turned it off, "Kouga, I told you not to touch anything!"  
  
"No you didn't!", he snapped back out of frustration from the fight with the evil hair dryer, "that thing almost burned my eyes off, how can you just leave something like that lying around!?"  
  
"Yes I di---.", Kagome blushed so red you wouldn't have been able to tell the difference between her and a tomato. Kouga was stark naked in front of her!  
  
Kouga saw that she was stuck just staring at him! He smirked and felt proud that he had caught her attention and he couldn't help but notice her crimson flushed face.  
  
Kagome turned around instantaneously after she noticed she had been staring and folded her arms with an angry face, "Put on a towel!!!!", she snapped while tapping her foot.  
  
Kouga was a little disappointed at her actions but proceeded to do as she said.  
  
Just as he grabbed a towel to wrap around himself Kagome's mother walked in. She gasp and put a hand to her mouth gazing at Kouga whose attention was on the towel, "Oh my!"  
  
As soon as Kouga heard her, "AHH!", and wrapped the towel quickly around himself.  
  
Kagome also turned to see her, "MOM!"  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
  
  
Kouga: Hey, I'm really starting to like your mom Kagome!  
  
Kagome: that was so embarrassing! How could you do that to me Ashley.  
  
Ashley: What? It was funny at the time!  
  
Sango: Did I miss anything?  
  
Miroku: Are you okay Sango, you were in the bathroom for a long time?  
  
Sango: Bathroom? I wasn't in the bathroom?  
  
Inuyasha:hehe  
  
Sango: Inuyasha!  
  
*Runs outta the room after Inuyasha, Boomerang in tow*  
  
Kouga: *winks at Kagome*   
  
Kagome: Kouga it's a stroy! It's not gonna happen!  
  
Miroku: Do you have to bring a guy down like that Kagome?  
  
*grope*  
  
Kagome: Ahhhh!  
  
Kouga: Hey! Don't touch my woman!  
  
*Hits Miroku over the head*  
  
Kagome: I'm not your woman!  
  
Ashley: *deep breath* There hopeless.  
  
Okay that was Chapter 3! Like it/ hate it? Okay, Kagome's mom was a little scary in this one but it was great writing it ^-^. Please REVIEW! It only takes a little click of the little blue button! And we'll promise to answer any questions, as long as it don't involve revealing the rest of the story!   
  
OKAY lets respond to some reviews I'll let them answer the questions....-_-(they begged me)  
  
Kagome: I wanna read out any questions! Since Sango and Inuyasha are gone...-_-, Kouga and Miroku will answer.Okay 1st question!  
  
Will there be a---!  
  
Kouga: well  
  
Kagome:@_@ Will there be a....lemon?   
  
Miroku: oooooo! I sure hope so! Actually of course! And I'm gonna be part of it!  
  
Kouga: Stupid monk! It's a me/Kagome fic! So obviously it's gonna be between me and Kagome! So to answer your question Rabid-Inu-Girl...yes, but unfortunately not until later chapters! DAMN YOU ASHLEY!  
  
Kagome: *sweat drops* You know what let's just go to the next question!  
  
This ones from ~Inuyasha~lover~ actually there are three! yay!  
  
Miroku: well?  
  
Kagome:Will I end up liking Kouga?  
  
Miroku: Of---  
  
Kagome: I'll answer this one! To tell you the truth I don't know, but also if I told you it would kinda reveal the story a little.  
  
Kouga: So does that mean you might not fall for me? *pouts*  
  
Kagome: Don't look sad Kouga...if I don't you'll still be one of my closet friends!?  
  
Kouga:...  
  
Kagome: Next question!What will happen to Inuyasha?  
  
Kouga: Well...he'll die if he touches my woman!  
  
Kagome: Another question we cannot answer due to the fact it will ruin surprises and what not...Next Question! Why doesn't Sango reveal her true feelings for Miroku?  
  
Miroku: What! Sango likes me! She really likes me, she must be repressing her feelings in fear that she will seem weak...or maybe she's just shy, but now that I know she likes me well I'll just have to supersize her gropings! Don't worry Kagome I'll still leave some for you!  
  
Kagome: *sweat drops* Okay anyway that's the end of the questions. thank god, these two were annoying me!   
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed! (Rabid-Inu-Girl, Ashley(Miroku:another one? hmmmm that's suspicious, Are you reviewing your own story? Ashley:NO! Miroku:Whatever you say), Mid-night1212, Person(Me famous for my writing? I'm flattered that you think I'm that good! I really hope you review again, you've made me so happy!), ~Inuyasha~Lover~, and personlikeperson. I'll try to update as soon as possible but the next chapter may not be up till Thursday because I gotta a chemistry exam to be studying for! UGH! Also next chapter expect a little blurb from the coolest beta ever...CARRY!  
  
DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!! 


	4. shopping spree cancelled

Hello again! Okay I don't know how long this chapter will be, sometimes I get a little into what I'm writing. Just thought I'd warn you in advance! Well anyway enjoy Chapter 4!  
  
Once again BIG thanks to Carry for beta reading!  
  
Kouga: About time!  
  
Ashley: What it didn't take that long?  
  
Kouga: Well your not the on who has to wait, your writing the damn thing!  
  
Kagome: What got you all grouchy?  
  
Kouga: The monk!  
  
Miroku: I didn't do anything....  
  
Kouga: raaarg!  
  
Ashley: hey now, think happy thoughts!  
  
Miroku: No problem with that. *daydreams*  
  
Ashley: I was talking to Kouga.  
  
Miroku: oh well  
  
Kouga: Hey what happened to Dog-shit and the exterminator?  
  
Miroku: *GASP* Inuyasha! That traitor!  
  
Kouga: *smiles* That means your all mine Kagome!  
  
Kagome: yeah right!  
  
Ashley: Miroku! Inuyasha's not like you!  
  
Miroku: *Pouts* he stole my Sango...Now I have no one! *cries* .....so Ashley....  
  
Ashley: *sweat drops*  
  
Kagome: Okay! On with the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.... what? Did you expect me to say something interesting?  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Chapter 4: Shopping spree canceled!  
  
The two teens just sat there, alarmed at the tone Keade had just used.  
  
"Now", she started in a soft voice, "What problem or question ales ye children?"  
  
"Well Lady Keade!", Miroku was the first to speak, as he rose to his feet, "you see after my dear Sango rudely attacked me for no reason what so ever---."  
  
"You groped me you Hentai!", Sango blurted out at his statement.  
  
"Sango! How could you accuse me of something so unholy-like?---."  
  
"Enough fighting, just go on with what you were saying", Keade interrupted.  
  
"Well---."  
  
"The monk knocked Kagome and Kouga, who were sitting on the edge, into the well---."  
  
"And since I was dangling over the well after being rudely HIT, I peered down to see that Kagome and Kouga had disappeared!"  
  
"Shut up monk I'll tell the story!", Sango got up and pushed Miroku back down on the futon and walked over to Keade. "Miroku and I both looked down the well to find that Kagome and the wolf weren't there---."  
  
"After I recovered from a horrible blow to the back, might I add!"  
  
Sango's eye twitched as she glared at the smiling monk across the room.  
  
"Anyway Lady Keade, it's not possible that Kouga could have gone through the well is it?", she continued.  
  
"My dear beautiful Sango, it's obviously possible if he did", Miroku pointed out.  
  
"Are you trying to make me sound stupid monk!?", she snapped back at him.  
  
"Not at all my dear Sango, just stating the evident", he said calmly pointing up a finger.  
  
Keade decided to interrupt their quarrel, "So you say Kouga went through the well with Kagome?"  
  
Sango ceased her glaring at Miroku and turned serious again to Keade, "yes, how could that have happened? I thought only Inuyasha and Kagome could travel through the well!"  
  
"It is puzzling", the old woman said as she stroked her chin, "Is it possible that Kouga was touching Kagome when they fell?"  
  
"He could have been holding her hands, I never really noticed", Sango replied with a quick glare at Miroku then and concerned face back at Keade.  
  
"Well, maybe that is the reason child", Keade said, "when the well took Kagome through time it must have forced Kouga to go with her since he was holding on to her".  
  
"But that's so simple!", Sango exclaimed. Her thoughts traveled through her head, searching for the last question she had, "if that's the reason then why didn't she bring him back, surely she wouldn't keep him there with her?"  
  
"Now Sango, we both know why she didn't bring him back", Miroku smirked.  
  
Keade sweat dropped and shook her head, "Well child, I would not know, only Kagome holds the answer to your question", Keade answered, she then glanced around the room, "where did you say Inuyasha was again?"  
  
Sango seemed to be in deep thought and never heard the old woman, so Miroku finally found a place to speak, "after he and Kagome got in a fight and he, as usual, lost, he ran off into the forest".  
  
"Does he know that Kouga had left with young Kagome?", the old woman asked not surprised at his actions.  
  
"No", Miroku stated simply.  
  
Keade's eyes widened, "oh my".  
  
Sango finally popped out of her trance unaware of the conversation that had just taken place, "so are you saying that if we were in contact with Inuyasha or Kagome and jumped in the well with them, we could visit Kagome's time?"  
  
"I believe that would be the case", Keade replied.  
  
Miroku's face beamed at the thought of going to Kagome's time, "Well then, let us go find Inuyasha and go find out exactly what Kagome is up to!"  
  
"Stupid monk, even if we did find Inuyasha he wouldn't bring us through the well with him!", Sango exclaimed.  
  
Miroku didn't hear anything Sango had said. His thoughts were trained on going to Kagome's time, "maybe Kagome will introduce me to some of her friends while we're there!", he whispered to himself.  
  
But of course Sango had heard him, "Why! So you can ask them to bear your children too!?"  
  
"Well, that wasn't my first intention but it is a good idea! Thank you Sango!"  
  
"HENTAI!", she smacked the back of Miroku's head.  
  
**************************************  
  
Inuyasha was silently sitting in a tree branch, but now and then a grumble or array of colorful language could be heard escaping his mouth.  
  
'All she does is go home, if she stayed longer than she does then maybe we'd be done searching for the fucking jewel shards, but nooo she has to go to the fucking thing she calls school. If we were done she could go there all she wanted!', he mentally complained to himself.  
  
"Maybe I should have went with her anyway", he said aloud to himself, "It's not like she would be able to do anything about it, I could overpower her easily!". 'Naw it's best that I didn't go, then I would have to deal with her constant nagging and that family of hers!', he shuddered at the thought.  
  
Just then, Inuyasha could hear heavy breathing coming towards him, 'that must be Kagome, she probably came to find me and apologize'. The breathing was only meters away from the tree now, "Well", he started, "come to apologize? I thought you would!"  
  
"Huh?", he heard a voice that was definitely not Kagome, then he realized there were two heavy breathing intruders. He sniffed the air and flooded his nostrils made him angry.  
  
"Wolves!", he made a huge leap out of the tree and landed right in front of the intruders.  
  
Ginta and Hakkaku cringed a bit when they saw him and tried not to looked scared at his deathly glare. Then realizing who it was, Ginta smiled, "Inuyasha! Thank God, that means we must be nearby, have you seen Kouga?"  
  
Just when you thought Inuyasha's glare couldn't get any deeper...it does. "Kouga! What would make you think I've seen that fucking piece of shit!? I assure you if I did he'd be dead and I'd be glad to tell you!"  
  
"W-well", Hakkaku gulped, "he was coming to see sister Kagome and that's why we thought you might have seen em'"  
  
"Psheech", Inuyasha scoffed, "Kagome's gone home, so he's gonna be disappointed", Inuyasha thought for a moment, "Hey what's he doing going after Kagome anyway I made it clear over and over that I'd kill em' if he did!"  
  
"Oh ok, well then he's probably waiting for us at the end of the path", Ginta said to Hakkaku, ignoring Inuyasha's question. Hakkaku nodded in response.  
  
They began to run off in the direction of Keade's hut, Hakkaku shouted back, "Thanks anyway Inuyasha!"  
  
"Feh, whatever ya wimpy wolves", he grumbled. Then Inuyasha's eyes widened, 'with Kagome gone home and that wimpy wolf in my grasp I can kill him finally with no interruptions!", Inuyasha made an evil grin then turned and ran off towards the hut. As he ran he couldn't help but think, 'I wonder what Kagome's up to now anyway?'  
  
*******************************  
  
Kagome ran as fast as she could towards the door, where her mother was unconsciously staring at the half naked demon in the room. As soon as she could reach the door she slammed it in her mother's face!  
  
A muffled voice came from the other side of the door, "sorry sweetie!", Kagome then heard her mother's footsteps disappear down the hall.  
  
With a sigh of relief she turned around to see Kouga grasping the towel around his waist with the most horrified face she'd ever seen on him.  
  
"Your mother's crazy!", he cried.  
  
"I know, I know, sorry about that", Kagome tried to reason, 'oh God, just when I thought mom couldn't embarrass me anymore!', Kagome had turned redder as she re-encountered the scene in her head.  
  
"Well at least she's gone now", Kouga sighed in relief as he released his tight grip on the towel, "Kagome, please tell me I won't have to face her again!"  
  
She began to laugh but felt pity for the poor guy, "Well I can't promise you that, I do live with her after all!" She felt relieved that she wasn't the only victim of her mother.  
  
The wolf prince's eyes winced, almost in pain, at the thought of running into the woman again but he laughed nervously with Kagome.  
  
Noticing that Kouga was looking away from her and regaining his happy thoughts, Kagome found her chance to scope him out. As she was getting an eyeful, she didn't realize that Kouga had turned to see her staring.  
  
He smirked at her wandering eyes, even though he enjoyed her undivided attention, he decided to disappoint her a little, "So, I should get some clothes on don't you think so?"  
  
Kagome jumped when she heard him speak and blushed again, she was hating this, 'that's the third time he caught me staring at his body now! Oh God, why me!?'. "Um yeah, I'll go get them for you!", she said now looking away from him.  
  
"No need, just lead the way and I'll change in the room so you can get your bath", he said calmly, holding in a smile at her astonished face, "just make sure your mother isn't around!"  
  
Kagome began to laugh again, "alright", she poked her head out the bathroom door, "okay, follow me". As they were walking, slightly fast, Kouga was holding his towel tightly around him, in fear that Ms. Higurashi would pop out and snatch his towel.  
  
They finally made it to Kagome's bedroom and as soon as she opened the door, Kouga scurried inside. "Ah, this is much better, I actually feel safe in here", he sighed in relief as he let his towel drop to the floor, exposing his butt to Kagome. He waited to hear her reaction.  
  
He then heard a huge 'GASP' and then almost instantly after, the door slammed shut. He shrugged his shoulders, "Not like she hasn't seen it before".  
  
Kagome started to walk swiftly back to the bathroom trying to get her mind off all the 'bad' thoughts in her head, "who does he think he is!?", 'Kagome what have you gotten yourself into? Definitely Heaven....No Hell! Think Hell!  
  
Kouga stood there in front of the clothes Kagome had laid out for him trying to figure out exactly how someone would wear them, he pick up a pair of boxers first, which weren't that hard to figure out. He felt proud of himself for figuring out how to put them on, with a little help from the smiley face.  
  
Next he picked up the shirt, he examined it a bit and was amazed on how it could stretch so much and it made him feel even more awkward wearing these clothes, he couldn't believe what Kagome was making him put on. 'There's nothing wrong with my armor!', he grumbled in his thoughts, still picking at the cotton fabric of the shirt, "but if it will make my woman happy", he sighed.  
  
He managed to put the shirt on correctly also. Even though he thought it was going to be too small, it clung comfortably to his well sculpted upper torso. Kouga took a glance in Kagome's mirror to see what he looked like, "hmmm, I should wear these more often!"  
  
  
  
Ms. Higurashi was in the kitchen, finishing off the last few dishes that were in the sink, then she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, "Sorry about that sweetie, I must have frightened the bajeebers out of Kouga!"  
  
"Bajeebers?"  
  
She turned around to see Kouga with a very confused face, then she almost bust out laughing at him, "Kouga dear, how come you're not wearing any pants?"  
  
He looked down at himself then shrugged, "Oh, is that what they're called? I didn't know how to put them on so I figured this would do".  
  
Ms. Higurashi smiled sweetly but sympathetically at the wolf prince, "Sorry about my little run in up there, I didn't mean to embarrass you", she turned and grabbed another plate, "but you shouldn't be embarrassed at all, your very handsome! And you can't blame me for being curious to see who my daughter has been going around with, Kagome doesn't usually bring men home with her and at my age you take what you can get!"  
  
Kouga's face flushed, 'how can Kagome live with this woman?!', "Yeah well...", he trailed off in soft mumbles.  
  
"Come have a seat", she said as she patted the seat of a chair and then sat down herself.  
  
Kouga obeyed.   
  
"So how long have you and Kagome known each other?", she asked in an unfamiliar serious tone of voice.  
  
Kouga didn't really want to talk to the woman and actually regretted coming downstairs, but he figured he might as well, "Um, I guess for about a year now?", he almost seemed to be questioning himself.  
  
"What! Almost a whole year and Kagome never even told me!?", she exclaimed with a very furious face.  
  
Kouga was now officially scared of the older woman at the sudden change of mood, but he quickly thought of something to defend Kagome, "maybe she just forgot?", he stated putting his arm up over his head and behind his back with an innocent smile.  
  
Ms. Higurashi's features settled down, "Maybe, after all she does move pretty quickly when she comes and goes". Just then the phone rang and the woman got up and walked across the kitchen to answer it.  
  
'Does Kagome's mother ever stop talking?', he thought to himself a little annoyed but smiled every time the woman turned around to smile at him.  
  
As soon as she hung up, she walked quickly out of the room and came back putting on a jacket, "Sorry dear, but I have to leave on an emergency errand, so you and Kagome will have to babysit while I'm gone". She smiled then continued to say, "I will be home late...oh and can you two keep the noise down while Souta is asleep? I know you're young and all but Souta isn't used to hearing such things! You understand don't you?", with that she walked out the door.  
  
Kouga had the goofiest confused face anyone could make at the woman's last statement, he had no clue what she meant. Then his eyes widened, "She wants us to sit on babies!?", 'the woman's crazy!'.  
  
He got up and darted up the stairs to wait for Kagome, he had some questions.  
  
*************************************  
  
Kagome was walking into her bedroom, when she noticed Kouga wasn't there, she bolted in and shut the door behind her. She glanced at the bed and saw the pair of jeans she had laid out for Kouga, the rest of the clothing was gone. She sweat dropped, "Kouga's running around the house with no pants on?", 'save me now!'  
  
She managed to put on her new jean skirt that she had bought before she left to go to the feudal era.  
  
She was clasping her bra together and just happened to be facing the door when it flew open. There stood Kouga in a T-shirt and boxers with quite a distressed look on his face.  
  
"AHH! Kouga!", Kagome screamed and turned around like the wind holding her hands up to her chest and glaring behind her, eyes wide open, then the clasp of her bra *clipped* off since she didn't get time to hook it properly.  
  
Kouga's worry turned into a smirk, "Oh hello Kagome! I was just about to come in and wait for yo--."  
  
"GET OUT!", she screamed glaring at the demon behind her, "I NEED TO GET DRESSED!"  
  
Kouga replied slowly, still staring but it looked as though her was looking away, "Oops sorry Kagom–."  
  
"OUT!"  
  
He shut the door in fear that she would take his head off, then when he felt safe, he smiled again.  
  
As soon as she heard the door shut, she took a deep sigh of relief and put a hand to her heart. 'That was close, at least I have good reflexes! He almost saw me topless!'  
  
She put on her shirt, a plain white tank top with a little cartoon monkey head on it, and walked over to the door to let Kouga back in, "I knew I should have locked it!", she grumbled as she twisted the door knob.  
  
On the other side she found Kouga on the opposite side of the hall sitting on the floor. She didn't see his face until it rose to look at hers, smiling.  
  
Kagome blushed...again, but tried to cover it up by frowning, making it look like she was very angry. Even though she made the most furious face she could muster, he saw right through her continued his smirk, but then he put on a innocent frown, "I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to...walk in on you"  
  
She gave a defeated sigh, "Okay, come in", with that, she turned and walk back into her room.  
  
Kouga picked himself off the floor and paced in with a smile plastered on his face again. He stopped to watch Kagome sit on her bed and cross her arms as well as her well exposed legs. He stood gawking at her, the skirt was actually shorter than her more popular green on, 'does she really wear that in front of other men!?', even though he felt jealous, he was glad he got to see it.  
  
"What are you staring at!?", she scoffed in annoyance with her eyebrows knitted together.  
  
Kouga was shot out of his daze and gave her an innocent smile, "nothing!", then his mind raced. "Oh, that woman you call your mother left on some kind of emergency".  
  
"She left!", Kagome cried, then made a pouting face.  
  
"Yes, and apparently we have to sit on some babies while she's gone", he said this more calmy than what he was thinking about it, thinking that Kagome was used to such a thing and didn't want to look stupid about it.  
  
Kagome went bugeyed and sweat dropped, 'do I really have to explain every little thing to him? Where's his common sense!'  
  
  
  
OKAY! There you have it chapter 4, probably the worse one yet, and more Ms. Higurashi madness! LOL. I think I dragged it out a little more than I wanted it , but I still enjoyed writing it and that's what counts right!? *crickets chirping* *sigh* Oh well.  
  
Beta Blahs!  
  
Well, this chapter certainly had me laughing! *nods* Yup! Great chapter, I'm happy... for now. Be warned, or else... I'll come after you... with the lawyers of death! *laughs maniacally* I think I found all of your errors, but if I missed a couple, my apologies! Alright.. Maybe email me some ideas on things to talk about next time, 'cuz I don't know anything else to say! Well, congrats on another chapter, and hope to see the next one a.s.a.p.!  
  
Carry  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Kagome: Is it just me or is Kouga acting a bit like Miroku?  
  
Miroku: I taught him well!  
  
Kouga: You taught me nothing *ah hem* What do you expect Kagome, you are beautiful...  
  
Miroku: very....  
  
*sweat drops*  
  
Kagome: hmph!  
  
Kouga: Well your not so innocent yourself ya know! You were caught staring at me quite a few times!  
  
Kagome: *blushes* Well I'm a girl, I'm aloud!  
  
Miroku: pweesch! Kagome! That is not a fair judgement on the subject!  
  
Ashley: Hey what happened to Inuyasha and Sango?  
  
*Inuyasha and Sango run in*  
  
Ashley: You two seem happy again?  
  
Sango: Yes we settled our differences!  
  
Miroku: *pouts*  
  
Inuyasha: Brace yourself monk, I just gave her a cookie!  
  
Sango: *holds cookie up and begins to eat it*  
  
Miroku: So you really dooo like me!  
  
Sango:*sweatdrops*  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Please review and tell me what you think of it please! They always make me happy and keep me writing! Meanwhile lets reply to some reviews!  
  
Sango: I wanna read the questions! Ah hem...Will Kouga ever give up on Kagome or will he love her forever?  
  
Kouga: What a stupid question! Kagome is mine and I will love her always!  
  
Kagome: That was mean! Don't insult the reviewers!  
  
Inuyasha: Hello! I'm here ya know! Ya dumb wolf, Kagome will never be yours she likes me!  
  
Kouga: In your dreams Dog-shit!  
  
Kagome: *sweat drops* next question Sango.  
  
Sango: Anywayz this is still from the same reviewer...who is Ayame?   
  
Kouga: *shudders*   
  
Inuyasha: muahahaha! It just so happens that Kouga is engaged to Ayame!  
  
Kouga: I AM NOT! I told you I never ever promised to be her mate! Believe me Kagome! I hate that girl!  
  
Kagome: riiight, ya anyways to answer your question....Ayame is a wolf demon who Kouga supposedly promised to mate with when they were young, but Kouga doesn't remember doing it *looks at Kouga suspiciously* so he's kinda off the hook. *sighs* poor Ayame.  
  
Ashley: yeah and she doesn't actually even appear in the series until around episode 84! I don't even think they've dubbed them in English that far yet! @_@.  
  
Kouga: Yeah thank god!....you won't put her in the story will you?!  
  
Ashley: Course not, I wouldn't torture you like that!...unless you misbehave of course!  
  
Sango: Anywayz....oooooooo Person is joining ff.net and she's adding our story to her favourites!  
  
Kouga: To the suspicious other Ashley...How dare you laugh at me almost get my eyeballs brunt off! Are you a sadist!? No wonder your mother thinks your nuts!  
  
Kagome: Kouga!  
  
Inuyasha: I'm starting to like this other Ashley! Don't worry she'll keep writing! (hopefully more Kouga torture!) I'll kill er' if she don't!  
  
Ashley: And to Saiyan-legacy102 I'm glad you liked my story even though your not a big kou/kag fan! And my spelling and grammar is only good because of my wonderful beta Carry! And yes Kagome's mom is pretty freaky!(well at least in my story!) Oh and I'm glad you think my story is original myrrdinowl! I'm pretty one of a kind my self!  
  
Inuyasha: which technically means your nuts....haha!  
  
Ashley: *glares at Inuyasha*  
  
Miroku: You know Ashley...RebaJean gave me a great idea! How bout I go to Kagome's time and meet her mother also, I'm sure I could make a much better impression than Inuyasha and Kouga!  
  
Kagome: What! NO!  
  
Sorry I couldn't reply to everyone but it starts getting a little long after a while, but thanks a whole bunch for taking the time to review! And there was the chapter you were waiting for! The next chapter will hopefully be up soon! But the more reviews the faster I work! And by the way does everyone like the fact that the characters are answering the questions and replying to reviews?   
  
Miroku: Of course they do! They love us! *gives all the girls a sexy smile*  
  
Ashley: Riiiiight....anywayz Please Review! 


	5. secrets

Hello again! So ....this is chapter 5! You know this is the farthest I've ever gone with a story! Oh my lets just hope I can keep going further....I'm so so sorry it took so long to get up but school's been putting me through hell lately, to be more specific...Julius Caeser! Damn Shakespeare and his plays! Well except A midsummer Night's dream, I liked that one!  
  
Inuyasha: *smiles brightly* The sky's nice when it's blue...  
  
*Everyone sweat drops*  
  
Kagome: What are you on?  
  
*grabs bottle from Inuyasha's hand*  
  
Kagome: Prozac!....Well it's a nice change.  
  
Miroku: yup  
  
Sango: I want more cookies!  
  
Inuyasha: I like cookies  
  
Kouga: Go fetch! *throws a cookie out the window*  
  
Inuyasha: COOKIE!  
  
Sango: What a waste of a cookie!  
  
Kagome: This is hopeless....get on with the story!  
  
*Inuyasha jumps out the window*  
  
Kouga:haha! This is great!  
  
Disclaimer: I wish -_-.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Chapter 5: Keeping secrets and babysitting  
  
Chapter 5: Secrets  
  
Ginta and Hakkaku were now practically jogging, they had been running as fast as they could for the past hour looking for Kouga and now that they knew where he was they decided to slow down a little. They knew Kouga wouldn't be in a hurry to leave Kagome.  
  
"You know, I've been thinking", Ginta puffed, quite out of breath.  
  
"Yeah?", Hakkaku breathed back.  
  
"If sister Kagome is Kouga's mate, why does she persist to help Inuyasha?", he stopped to catch his breath, leaning over with his hands on his knees. "And if he's so worried about Inuyasha taking sister Kagome away, how come he doesn't just travel with them?"  
  
Hakkaku gave him a blank stare, confused even. "Ya know...I never thought of it...maybe he feels he has obligations to the pack, he is our leader after all"  
  
Ginta shrugged his shoulders, "I guess your right, but if they're separated so often...when do they ever plan to have pups?"  
  
Just then there was an awkward silence, then they both turned around to the sound of rustling. Then a huge blob of red and silver flew by, but they didn't have to see it to know who it was.  
  
"Inuyasha?", Hakkaku said, "Wow, he moves pretty fast!"  
  
"Ahh! He's going after Kouga! We gotta go help him!", Ginta cried.  
  
Hakkaku groaned, then both reluctantly began running after the blood thirsty hanyou.  
  
'I'll get him this time, now that Kagome's not here she can't protect him!', Inuyasha stormed through the mess of branches in the trees with bloodlust...and a hint of jealousy in his eyes.  
  
He could hear Ginta and Hakkaku far behind him, crying out for him to stop, but of course he didn't. The last thing Inuyasha was going to do was listen to a mangy wolf.  
  
He finally made it to the clearing, seeing that no one was there made him disappointed, but then his nose was assaulted with Kouga's scent. Even though it was faint he stood alert nonetheless.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes scraped over the landscape until he settled on a certain hut, 'he as to be in there!'  
  
He made is way towards the shack chuckling evilly to himself, 'gotcha now!'.  
  
Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kaede were sitting quietly in the hut, digesting everything in their heads....well all except Miroku, he had been dreaming of Kagome's time.  
  
"KOUGA! Get out here ya wimpy wolf! Let's settle this once and for all!"  
  
They all jumped at the sound of Inuyasha's bellowing.  
  
'Oh no! I forgot all about Inuyasha!', Sango's eyes widened.  
  
"Well", Miroku picked himself up off the futon with his staff, "this won't be a pretty sight when he hears the news".  
  
"No!", Sango blurted in a loud rasping whisper, but quieted down a bit because she knew Inuyasha would have been able to hear her, "You can't tell Inuyasha that Kouga's with Kagome!"  
  
"But why not my dear Sango?", Miroku replied in his usual voice.  
  
"Keep it down!", she whispered angrily, "because if Inuyasha hears that Kouga's with her in her time alone, he'll go nuts! Plus I don't want him dragging her back here only to yell at her for it, especially when it was an accident!"  
  
Miroku's eyes softened, he too didn't want to see poor Kagome bellowed at by Inuyasha especially since he knew she was hurt by it, "Okay we won't tell him now, but we will have to sooner or later"  
  
Sango smiled up at him and mouthed a "thanks" to him, which caused him to raise a delicate eyebrow, "don't push your luck monk!"  
  
Kaede and Shippou just stood there on the sidelines listening to the conversation. Shippou agreed with the idea fully, he didn't want Inuyasha to yell at his surrogate mother. Kaede on the other hand wasn't so sure about the notion but she decided not to argue.  
  
"Don't make me tear down the hut!!!", Inuyasha's voice thundered.  
  
Miroku sighed and left to walk out the door, "Hey Inuyasha, where have you been we were starting to get worried?"  
  
"Spare me the crap Miroku!", he scowled at the smiling monk, "where's the fucking wolf?!"  
  
"Well Inuyasha, I assure you he isn't here!", Miroku said with a false smile.  
  
The hanyou's eyebrows lowered even more, "Don't lie to me monk! I can smell em'!"  
  
"He's telling the truth Inuyasha", Sango appeared out of the hut, "We haven't seen him!"  
  
Inuyasha growled in disbelief and folded his arms, sniffing the air once more, 'he has to be here I can smell him!', he thought while eyeing the hut.  
  
"If you don't believe us you can look for yourself!", Sango stated quite annoyed at the fact that he didn't believe her.  
  
Inuyasha gave a 'hmph!', and walked by them and peered through the straw door. All he saw when he looked in was the old hag sipping tea and Shippou sitting down on the floor smiling at him innocently as if on cue when he saw Inuyasha. What surprised him the most was the fact that Kouga's scent couldn't be detected at all in hut. He looked back Shippou whose smile had fallen again but as soon as he made eye contact with the hanyou, he gave him that smile again.  
  
'brat', Inuyasha thought before turning around to face the demon exterminator and monk again.  
  
"Believe us now Inuyasha?", Miroku said smugly.  
  
The hanyou glared at him before walking over to the side of the hut and sitting down in the soft grass and leaning against it.  
  
'At least Kouga never got to her', he thought with a sigh of relief.  
  
Sango also sighed in contentment, 'at least he believed me'.  
  
Just then, shouts of Inuyasha's name could be heard coming from the forest. They all looked up in curiosity...well all except Inuyasha, who unfortunately knew what was making the horrible cries.  
  
Ginta and Hakkaku emerged from the forest and suddenly stopped when they saw the three jewel hunters staring at them...but no Kouga.  
  
Ginta's lip began to tremble and he began to cry, "You killed him!", he shouted while pointing a shaky finger at Inuyasha. Hakkaku stood still in disbelief that their prince had been slain and they weren't there to help.  
  
Inuyasha scoffed and stalked towards the whimpering wolf on the ground and grabbed him by the scruff at the front of his armor, "Shut up ya stupid wolf! I never killed him! But I'll kill you if you don't stop your whining!"  
  
Ginta got off the ground where Inuyasha had dropped him and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Y-you never?", he stuttered, "then where is he?"  
  
Sango laughed nervously, she didn't know what to tell the sobbing wolf demon but she did manage to say something, "Well he's not here!"  
  
"So we lost him?," Hakkaku finally said.  
  
Ginta's lip trembled again, "We lost him!", then he broke down and cried again.  
  
Everyone standing around sweat dropped, even Hakkaku was embarrassed.  
  
"Just calm down", Sango said in a soothing tone, "it's getting dark, so why don't you stay here with us for the night and we'll go look for Kouga tomorrow morning okay?"  
  
Both Inuyasha and Miroku looked astonished.  
  
'Now how does Sango propose we find someone who isn't even in this era anymore?', Miroku thought while scratching his head.  
  
****************************************  
  
"No, no, no Kouga we're not sitting on babies, Mama means that she wants us to take care of Souta while she's gone", Kagome put on a disappointed frown, "that means we can't go to the mall! That sucks"  
  
"Oh, well that's relief...so uh...does that mean we can't go umm.... 'shopping'?"  
  
"Yeah, but Souta's not even home, he must be at Yoh's!", she made a re-assuring smile to herself, "I'll just phone and tell him to stay there till we get back!"  
  
She walked over to her phone and began to dial a number while facing away from a curious wolf demon.  
  
Kouga didn't really have a clue on what she was doing, but it seemed to be the same thing her mother had been doing. He decided to pay no heed to it and began to poke around her room.  
  
@@@@@@@@on the phone@@@@  
  
"Yoh! Is Souta there?.....Can I speak to him please?"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Souta, do you think you can stay there for a while until I get back from the mall?"  
  
"Where's mom?"  
  
"She's gone out for a while"  
  
"Oh okay"  
  
"Hey Kagome what is this?", Kouga's voice blared out from the background.  
  
"Is Inuyasha there!?"  
  
"No no he isn't!"  
  
"I'll see ya soon sis!"  
  
*CLICK*  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Kagome's face turned cross as her ear connected with an annoying constant *beep*  
  
"Ugh!", she scoffed, "Why couldn't you stay quiet just for a minute? Now we'll never get to the ma-."  
  
Kagome went bugeyed and she wasn't sure if turned crimson red from embarrassment or snow white from horror! Kouga just so happened to be poking through her drawers while she wasn't looking , and was now examining a pair of her underwear he had found, thongs, to make it worse.  
  
Kouga couldn't make out exactly what he was holding but he liked it. It was silky and laced and very soft against his skin. He held it up in front of his face, flipping it from front to back, front to back.  
  
Kagome ran over and grabbed the undergarment away from him. "Give me that!" Why were you poking through my stuff?", she asked slightly embarrassed but tried to stay calm and serious.  
  
"I didn't mean to do anything wrong, it's just I find your den very interesting, especially that little article there...what do you call it? What exactly would you use it for?", he asked innocently while watching Kagome sling the silky garment back in the drawer and slide it shut.  
  
"I don't feel like discussing that information right now!", she took a deep breath to calm herself down, "Now because of you, Souta on his way over and we can't go shopping! *sigh* I'll be downstairs", she said before calmly exiting the room.  
  
Kouga didn't feel bad, he actually wanted to meet Kagome's brother, plus he didn't even know what shopping was; so missing out on it didn't bother him.  
  
As soon as her heard her footsteps go down the stairs, he opened the drawer and pulled the silky garment out. He felt the soft material once more before he stuffed it in the pocket of his 'pants' that were lying on the bed, 'Kagome won't notice', then he left to go downstairs to find the girl.  
  
He finally came across the door where Kagome's scent was strongest and slid it open. He found her sitting on what seem to be a giant fluffy chair? While staring into a box listening to some strange people talking to her and each other.  
  
'I'm not even going to ask anymore', he thought staring at the 'box'. He then turned his gaze back to Kagome, 'I hope she's not mad at me'.  
  
Kagome looked up to Kouga who was giving her a worried face and smiled sweetly at him but his expression never changed.  
  
He walked over and sat down beside her expecting to land on a solid surface despite it's appearance, but he lost his balance at his landing and toppled over on Kagome which caused a light-hearted smile to pass through her lips.  
  
"Hey watch where your landing ya klutz!", she said playfully pushing him off of her.  
  
Kouga laughed slightly but only because he saw her happy face again, then his face went stern again, "Kagome...you're not mad at me are you?"  
  
She was a little surprised at his question, but didn't doubt why he was feeling that way, but she gave him a small smile "of course not! I'm just not very excited about babysitting my annoying little brother".  
  
Kouga gave himself a sigh of relief, the last thing he wanted was the girl he loved mad at him, then he smiled back her, "So Kagome?", she looked at him, "What do you call this.....spirit box?" he asked pointing to the TV.  
  
She smiled sweetly and went on to tell him what it was and it's purpose. They sat there on the couch for a while as Kouga flicked the channels all over the place with the remote, he was truly fascinated with the object.  
  
The door suddenly slid open, "Inuyash--!", Souta froze when he saw Kouga rather than his hero and almost looked disappointed until he spotted Kouga's tail flip out from behind him.  
  
"Whoa Cool!", he ran over and plopped on the couch next to Kouga, "This guy has a tail! Do you know Inuyasha? What's your name?!"  
  
"Hey let go of my tail!", Kouga cried at the child who was poking and prodding at him, 'this kid's worse than the woman!'  
  
Kagome gave an annoyed sigh, "Souta, leave Kouga alone!", she smiled like nothing happened as soon as she got the boy's attention, "Where's grandpa?"  
  
"He went downtown to look for sutra and stuff", Souta replied gawking mindlessly at Kouga's tail.  
  
"I should have thought so, oh well not that I'm stuck with you I'd better get supper ready", then she looked to Kouga, "Do you mind keeping Souta busy?"  
  
He looked at her in fear, "Wha-," then she gave him a pleading face, 'I can't say no to her!', "Sure", he let himself say reluctantly.  
  
"Wicked! Do you like video games?!", Souta squealed.  
  
Kouga looked around and saw that Kagome had retreated then his gaze fell upon the beaming face of Souta and sighed in defeat.  
  
"Follow me! I'll show you my room and then we can play with my play station, I hope your better than Inuyasha!"  
  
At the sound of Inuyasha's name, Kouga tensed, "Damn right I'm better than Dog-Breath, I can beat him at anything!"  
  
"We'll see about that, I'm the best video gamer in the WORLD!"  
  
Kagome was in the kitchen listening to the two boast about their skills, "Well at least there getting along...kinda"  
  
After a stressful time trying to persuade Kouga that the stir fry was eatable, Kagome got stuck with cleaning the mess since Souta practically dragged Kouga back up to him room.  
  
"Ah, now I can have some peace and quiet to study", she said to herself while grabbing her book bag and taking out her math book. She walked into the living room and plopped on the couch.  
  
About 30 minutes later, she heard footsteps running down the stairs and into the kitchen. Being the curious girl she was Kagome went to investigate.  
  
"Souta?", she asked the small boy who was getting a glass of milk.  
  
"Oh, hi sis! I'm just getting a drink!", he replied hastily.  
  
"Yeah I can see that...but how come your not wearing any pants?"  
  
"Cause Kouga's not wearing any, and if he doesn't have to wear any than I don't either!"  
  
"Oh?", Kagome had forgotten all about Kouga's lack of pants, "And how's the gaming going?"  
  
"Whoa! You should see Kouga play, after I showed him the controls, he totally kicked my butt! He's awesome, and he told me all about his wolf pack and all the demons he killed, and, and....He's the BEST!"  
  
Kagome sweat dropped, "That's...nice, but I thought you said Inuyasha was the best?"  
  
"Inuyasha's still cool but Kouga's awesome! Plus did you know Inuyasha's real name was Dog-shit!? No wonder he's so grouchy all the time!"  
  
"Souta! Don't ever say that word!"  
  
"But Kouga and Inuyasha say it all the time!?"  
  
If Kouga and Inuyasha jumped off a cliff, would you?!", Kagome jeered.  
  
"Well there like the coolest people I've ever met...so...YEAH!"  
  
Kagome's face dropped to a goofy frown, "ugh! Souta put your pajama pants back on, brush your teeth and go to bed!", she demanded before climbing up the stairs to find Kouga.  
  
"Kouga!", she shouted out.  
  
"Yes my love?!", she heard him yell back before he instantly appeared before her with a big smile.  
  
She sweat dropped at hearing 'my love' but quickly shrugged it off and got back to the point, "Your not suppose to say word like 'shit' in front of Souta! He's only 10!"  
  
Kouga put his head down and held her hands, "I'm sorry, I don't realize what I say half the time...are you mad at me?"  
  
"Slightly, but I can forgive you if you can find a better name for Inuyasha than...Dog-shit", she stated simply taking her hand away from him and folding her arms.  
  
"No Problem! Anything for you!", Kouga smiled.  
  
"NIGHT SIS! NIGHT KOUGA!", Souta yelled to them before slamming his bedroom door.  
  
Kagome gave a relieved sigh, 'well at least I don't have to worry about him for the rest of the night"  
  
"Um, Kagome?", Kouga spoke up, causing her to look back up to him awaiting the rest of his question, "before your mother left, she said something about us keeping it down while Souta was asleep because he wasn't used to hearing it...exactly what are we going to be doing?"  
  
Kagome's face went pale, she knew exactly what her mother was talking about, 'I totally forgot that Kouga's suppose to be my boyfriend...I can't believe my mother said that to him, oh God...how am I going to tell him this?'  
  
Kouga watched the emotions of embarrassment, confusion and worry play across the face of the girl in front of him.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
She suddenly snapped out of her daze when she heard her name, "Um...there's something we need to talk about Kouga", se took a deep breath, "I have to go downstairs and get my books first, you can wait in my room...then we'll talk"  
  
Kouga was now very perplexed but he left to go to her room like she told him, thinking that something had to be wrong, while Kagome trotted down the stairs; thinking of how she was going to explain the situation without making Kouga too excited.  
  
Kouga had been waiting patiently in Kagome's room, 'I wonder what she needs to talk about? Maybe she'll finally confess her love for me!', his face beamed, 'no, that can't be it, she looked too worried to give me such good news', his face fell again.  
  
Kagome walked into her room and over to her desk where she laid down her books and sat on the chair across from Kouga, who was starring at her quite attentively.  
  
Kouga took a deep breath and inhaled her intoxicating scent, 'hmm, she's nervous? Maybe she IS going to confess her feelings for me after all!'  
  
Kagome felt Kouga hold her hands which actually made her even more nervous to tell him the 'news', 'being as stubborn as he is, he'll probably think it's going to be real', she took a deep breath before she started, "Okay, remember earlier, when my mother thought you were my boyfriend?"  
  
"Uh huh", Kouga replied eagerly, 'what's she getting at?'  
  
"Well...", 'okay Kagome, let it out fast so he can't pick it out!', "nowyoureallyhavetopretendtobemyboyfriendbecauseifItoldmymotheryouweren'titwouldbreakherheart *deep breath* SonowyouhavetobemyboyfrienduntilwegetbacktotheFeudalEra!"  
  
Kouga just sat there in front of her starring deep into her eyes and blinked a few times until the information processed through his head. Then he smiled to himself, 'that's good enough!...for now'  
  
He let go of her hands and slid back on the bed until he was leaning against the wall, then he put his hands behind his head, "Of course Kagome, I have no problem PRETENDING to be your boyfriend"  
  
"Just so you know, it's NOT real!", she corrected thinking maybe he took it wrong.  
  
"I didn't say it was, but I am at your service to be whatever you want me to be", he said smirking but looking innocent.  
  
'Well that was easy enough', Kagome thought.  
  
"So if I'm your boyfriend, what does that make you?", he asked, even though it was simple enough that he knew the answer, he just wanted Kagome to say it.  
  
"Your girlfriend", Kagome said reluctantly, wishing she could have thought of something better...well safer for him to be.  
  
Kouga smirked, 'so I have Kagome as my mate for a week, and since we have to make this convincing.....', Kouga's thoughts traveled off thinking about all the things he could do to take advantage of the situation.  
  
"So Kagome, do we get the same privileges of one another during our...charade?"  
  
Kagome went bugeyed as she raised his eyebrows seductively, "No!"  
  
"But how else are we going to make it believable?", he said in a desirable tone.  
  
"Kouga your worse than Miroku!", she said as a rosy pink graced her cheeks.  
  
Kouga laughed at her, "Calm down love, you know I would never do anything like that....unless you wanted me to of course?", then he gave her a sweet, charming smile.  
  
'I wish he wouldn't smile at me or speak to me like that, it makes him look so...hot? Well at least he's a yummy 'boyfriend'!', she couldn't help but smile back at him, "sorry Kouga, I know you would never do that, no one's worse than Miroku"  
  
"Kagome! I'm Home!", Kagome's mother yelled up the stairs.  
  
Before Kagome could leave the room to go greet the woman, he bedroom door flung open, "Hi honey! How was bab-," she starred at the two 'lovers' for a moment, "oopsies, I didn't mean to interrupt you two!"  
  
Kagome sweat dropped, "No mama...we were just talking!", Kouga's expression held a smile, but when Kagome gave him a quick glare his expression went stern.  
  
"Oh...okay, I just wanted to tell you I was home, I hope Souta wasn't any trouble?", she looked at Kouga while asking this, but he wasn't looking at her, his eyes never left Kagome.  
  
She smiled, "Kouga dear?", Kouga's eyes wandered over to the older woman, "Kagome tends to be a blanket hog, so brace yourself!", then she left with a soft giggle.  
  
Kouga's head turned slowly to Kagome with a huge smile, he knew what the woman meant by what she had said earlier now and then he added in a seductive tone, "And we have to try and keep the noise down, I hope you can control yourself love"  
  
Beta Blahs!  
  
Waaaiii! Loved this chapter! Evil, evil place to stop though... heh. Oh well. I think I found all the mistakes, I combed this chapter over with a fine tooth comb! This chapter was certainly amusing, and I can't help but wonder what's going to happen when Inuyasha finds out were Kouga and Kagome are! *laughs* Oh well. *points to readers* Now review, all of you, or else I'll let loose the lawyers of death on you! *grins*  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Kagome: *gasp* You stole my underwear! Give them back!  
  
Kouga: Oh so that's what they are *examines underwear*  
  
Miroku: *Looks at them in awe* Oh try them on for me Kagome I want to see how they work!  
  
Sango: *smacks Miroku over the head* Calm yourself monk!  
  
Kouga: If anyone's gonna see these on Kagome it's me! She is my girlfriend after all!  
  
Inuyasha: NO SHE'S NOT!  
  
Kouga: Well she is in the story!  
  
Ashley: It's nice to know Inuyasha's back to his old self again!  
  
Kagome: *tries to grab underwear*  
  
*Kouga holds up the underwear so she can't reach*  
  
Ashley: *sweat drops*  
  
Well that was chapter 5! That was a long one, well actually I don't think it was that long.....but if it was, it wasn't meant to be that long but like I said before I get a little carried away sometimes. Well anywayz please review! Makes me write a lot faster knowing that people are actually reading this!   
  
Kagome: Review Replys!!!!  
  
Inuyasha:*fakes excitement* whoopity doo   
  
Kagome: *glares* Where'd Kouga and the others go?  
  
Inuyasha: Who cares, just get it over with!   
  
Kagome: But Kouga has my underwear.  
  
Inuyasha: *growls*   
  
Kagome: *whispers* I know what you mean Bunny1 and Demongirl6381, Kouga way hotter when his shirts off, if only you could see it! I just hope he gives my underwear back!  
  
Inuyasha: What was that!?  
  
Kagome: What? I didn't say anything!...Don't worry (I Love Inuyasha Forever), I'm sure Kouga wouldn't be insulted, but I don't think he'd like your name too much. ^-^.  
  
Inuyasha: Okay I'm ending this, the other Ashley never reviewed so doing this wasn't worth my time God Dammit!  
  
Kagome: Hey! No favourties! Anywayz.....Thanks everyone! (Bunny1, Mid-night1212, Poo (haha), Krista, GothicInuyasha, Princess Kasha, Demongirl6381, and of course I Love Inuyasha Forever (formally Person, yes?)!  
  
Okay, it may be a few dayz till the next chapter, as I said before schools been hectic and all...but if the case comes to that I don't update in a week, which it hopefully it won't, I'm begging you all to e-mail and tell me!!! I'd hate to be mean and not update the story and have people mad at me....Anywayz PLZ REVIEW! The last thing I want are reviewers that went broke because of Carry and Lawyers of death, lets just hope she doesn't get violent! 


	6. The mall

Oh my, so so sorry for the late update...I completely blame school, but you can blame me if you want....sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes but carry didn't get back to me with this chapter but when she does i'll be sure to post it....  
  
Kouga: You haven't posted in more than a week do you really expect them to forgive you! plus I would like to know what happens you know!  
  
Ashley: Well then your gonna have to learn to be patient now aren't ya.  
  
Kouga: Don't start sassing at me.  
  
Kagome: Calm down Kouga, she's trying to update as soon as possible!  
  
Kouga: Ya right! My ass she is!  
  
Inuyasha: Oh just SHUT UP SO WE CAN READ THE CHAPTER!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chapter 6: First Meeting with Kagome's Friends  
  
Kagome slowly awoke. Her eyes fluttered open staring at the tiles on her ceiling. She was really warm, so when she removed the blankets from her body she realized that she was still wearing her clothes from the day before.  
  
She stretched her stiff limbs with a silent yawn, then she heard a shuffling on the floor. Kagome slowly moved her head to peer over the edge of the bed and there she saw Kouga curled up on the floor sleeping quite soundly, of course that's where she made him sleep after he made that dirty little joke, but she would have made him sleep there anyway...right?  
  
"aww, he looks so cute when he's sleeping", Kagome said sleepily to herself as she smiled down at the sleeping wolf prince. She yawned once again, "Well I'm going to get dressed before he wakes up".  
  
Kagome hopped out of her bed, being careful not to step on Kouga, and walked over to her closet to grab some clothes, 'better get dressed in the bathroom just in case he wakes up', she want to take any chances, not after yesterday.  
  
Kouga opened his eyes suddenly when he heard the bedroom door shut. Sitting and letting out a huge yawn, which let out a little squeak at the end, it sounded much like a dogs, he turn his head to see an empty bed beside him. 'Hmm, where could she gone,' he thought, surprised that he hadn't heard her leave. He got himself up to his feet and stretched his arms out as far as he could, then he did the same with his legs.  
  
Remembering back to the day before, Kouga decided that he was going to stay in Kagome's room and wait for Kagome to return, he didn't want to come in contact with her mother or brother again unless his woman was with him...at least she could protect him from their picky little hands. Plus Kagome's mother just plain scared him.  
  
Kagome walked back into her room and saw Kouga sitting on her bed looking deep in thought, 'well at least he's not picking at anything', "oh your awake! Well I hope your ready!"  
  
"Ready for what?", Kouga looked up to her with and anxious look on his face.  
  
"Shopping of course!", she said in a perky voice, "But first we have to eat breakfast!"  
  
"Okay?", 'oh no, that means we have to eat with that family of hers!'  
  
"Right! Now put on your pants, you can't walk around Tokyo in boxers!"  
  
Kouga looked down to the pair of jeans that had be thrown on the floor and picked them up and held them up in front of his face, "Do I have to wear these things?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"But what about my tail?"  
  
"They're loose and baggy so there will be plenty of room for your tail, just put them on and see for yourself!", Kagome assured him.  
  
Kouga's face clearly expressed disappointment but he hauled the jeans up over the boxers, when he hauled them up to his waist, he let go...they fell back to the floor, "Kagome...I don't think they fit?", Kouga said as he stared down at the pool of material around his feet.  
  
"You have to them up"  
  
"Do them up?", Kouga pulled the pants back up again and just stood there holding them up and looking to Kagome as if asking what he was supposed to do next.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes with a amused sigh, "Do the button and zipper up!" This was the same thing she went through with Inuyasha when he was trying to figure it out.  
  
'Hmm,' Kouga began to fiddle around with zipper, getting quite agitated.  
  
'Don't tell me I have to do it up for him!', Kagome walked over to him and grabbed to button and fastened it together then pulled the zipper up, "see it's not that hard!"  
  
She looked up to him and saw Kouga staring down at her...smiling, 'he wanted me to do it up for him!'  
  
"Thanks love!", he said with a beaming smile as he put his arm around her shoulders of a blushing Kagome.  
  
Kagome's eyes were now little brown slits as she glared at the wolf prince and slightly mad at herself that she fell for his little trick. Kouga shrugged her stare off and just continued to smile.  
  
She calmed herself down by taking a deep breath, "Okay, let's just go get breakfast and go to the mall", she said as she walked out the doorway.  
  
Kouga watched Kagome's retreating form and smirked, 'I know she likes me, she's just too shy to show it, well I'll fix that'  
  
He ran to catch up with her and then he realized how remarkably snug the jeans really were, "hey you were right, these things are pretty comfortable!"  
  
Kagome's slightly pink fazed frown turned into a light smile, "see I told you, and just so you know I'm always right!", she said matter of factly with one finger in the air.  
  
"Good morning Kagome, Kouga!", Ms. Higurashi greeted them with a bright and cheery smile as they entered the room.  
  
"Morning Mama!", Kagome said, exchanging the smile. Kouga just smiled nervously at the older woman and followed close behind Kagome to the table and sat down.  
  
"KOUGA!," a high pitched cry came from Souta's mouth as he entered the kitchen, followed by his grandfather.  
  
The small boy ran over to the Wolf Prince but then his smile faded, "hey...what happened to your tail?"  
  
Kagome's grandfather cocked his eyebrow up at hearing this, then...he saw Kouga's pointed ears, "AH! A DEMON!", he waved his hands and arms wildly and then grabbed one of his Ofudas out oh his pocket and placed it smack on Kouga's forehead.  
  
"No Grandpa! He's a good demon...", Kagome couldn't believe she was about to say this...again, "and he's my boyfriend"  
  
The old man went bugeyed then looked back and fourth between his grandfather and the demon, "boyfriend?...", with that he fainted.  
  
Kagome sweat dropped, "poor Grandpa", then she looked back to Kouga, "ya know...maybe we should skip breakfast and just go to the mall"  
  
Kouga averted his glare from the old man lying on the floor, "just get my away from him!", he picked the Ofuda off his face and scrunched it up.  
  
"Bye Mama!"  
  
"Bye sweetie, stay out of trouble!", the woman shouted back.  
  
Kagome and Kouga had exited the kitchen being careful not to step in the twitching body of the old man, even though Kouga would have gladly wished to smash the mans skull in with his foot.  
  
They reached the front door, but before it was opened, Kagome turned to Kouga with a questionable stare. She was thinking. "Kouga, you can't keep your hair up"  
  
Kouga just stared back down at her, "why not?!"  
  
"Your ears, everyone will think your an elf or something"  
  
'elf? What the fucks an elf?!', "I have to hide my tail and now my ears!?"  
  
"It's just people aren't used to seeing demons...or elves for that matter"  
  
'What are these elf things she keeps talking about? I'm not an elf!', while Kouga wasn't paying attention, only to his thoughts, Kagome pulled out his hair band, "hey!"  
  
"There!", she said clapping her hands together, "now we can leave"  
  
  
  
The pair finally made it to the mall. Unfortunately, Kagome chose to take the bus and there was a bit of trouble trying to convince Kouga that it was safe to get on and that it wasn't an evil demon of any sort. But other than that the ride to the mall was fine, since Kouga's eyes had been fixated on their surroundings outside the windows.  
  
"This place is huge!", Kouga said in awe as they entered the immense building.  
  
Kagome gave a quick smile, "Well first things first...let's get you some clothes!"  
  
They walked down the huge hall filled with people and entrances until they finally came to one that Kagome found suitable. Kouga looked around, the room was filled with clothes, some in piles, some on racks, and they seemed similar to what Kagome wore.  
  
"Kouga...," Kagome sang as she looked to the wolf demon who was examining a woman's shirt, "the men's section is this way," she pointed west, then turned and walked in the said direction.  
  
As Kouga walked down the aisle behind the shop-crazed girl, a particular section caught his attention. "Kagome, these are just like yours!," he shouted after her, grabbing the attention of many shoppers, "but yours are softer"  
  
Kagome's cheeks turned a rosy red, "kouga..."  
  
A woman walked passed them giving them both a disgusted eye.  
  
"Can you buy me a pair?" Kouga asked as their audience went bugeyed.  
  
Kagome froze for a quick second then stalked over to the, ever so popular at the moment, wolf prince, 'why didn't I just tell him what they were when he asked me, then I wouldn't be in this mess'. She leant over a whispered, Kouga, they're women's undergarments! Now follow me, your making a scene!"  
  
He gave her a wide-eyed incredulous stare, 'women's undergarments? So that's what they are", his hand slipped down into his pocket and felt the silky underwear.  
  
Kagome was still slightly red, and watched as Kouga's features played a few foreign emotions. Then at the end of it all he looked down at her and... smiled! Quite a disturbing smile at that.  
  
He bent over her, putting his mouth to her ear. She could feel his hot breath against her neck, it actually gave her goosebumps.  
  
"Would you be able to show me exactly how they work?", he whispered huskily, but she could tell by the expression on his face and the mischievous little wink he gave her that he was trying to disturb her, but why?  
  
He pulled her underwear out of his pocket so only she could see them. Kagome let out an astonished gasp as her eyes dilated into big brown saucers, 'he put my underwear in his pocket!', she grabbed his hand that had been holding the garment and stuffed it back down in his pocket before anyone could see what he was holding. But unfortunately Kagome had stuffed her own hand down with it, which made the whole audience gasp. Kouga's sly little smirk wasn't helping either.  
  
When Kagome noticed, she shot back her hand so fast you'd think that she had just burned herself with fire. She glared up at the wolf prince and grabbed his wrist, "Come on!", she managed to grit through her teeth.   
  
She dragged him up the corridor and around a corner where they couldn't be seen.  
  
"Errag!" she let out a quiet shrill noise, "why did you do that? That was so embarrassing! Did you see all those people staring at us!?"  
  
Kouga's face fell a bit and his smile disappeared, she was really mad this time, "I'm sorry Kagome, but I didn't know what they were and-."  
  
Kagome interrupted him with a sigh, "I know you wouldn't embarrass me like that on purpose", her face turned into a playful glare, "but now you know what they are so don't try it again!"  
  
"So your not mad at me?", he asked quite atonished.  
  
"No, I'm not", she said sounding defeated. 'How come I can't stay mad at him?'  
  
Kouga smirked to himself, 'I knew it, she can't stay mad at me, it's only a matter of time till I show her just how much I love her"  
  
Suddenly Kagome's face looked as though she had remembered something that she didn't quite want to, "Why do you have my underwear in your pocket anyway!?"  
  
Kouga smiled innocently but he looked a bit nervous, " I wasn't trying to be a pervert or anything, I just thought they felt nice, plus you don't get these where I come from so, well, I didn't think you'd mind that much. He took the underwear out of his pocket and held them in front of Kagome, who gladly took them back.  
  
'Now, what am I gonna do with these, I have no pockets!', "ugh! Here hold on to them for now", she said reluctantly handing them back over to Kouga.  
  
They finally came to the men's section and Kagome was constantly skidding through all the shirts and jeans, trying to find something that would portray Kouga's body well.  
  
Everything she liked she happily plopped in Kouga's arms. Kouga on the other hand just stood there staring at the strange duds and found the texture of the strange materials quite odd, there was no way they would be comfortable.  
  
"Okay!", Kagome said with a clap of her hands, "go try them on!", she pointed at a stall. When Kouga just stood there staring at it, she pushed as hard as she could to get him in and then shut the door.  
  
"I don't know about this Kagome", Kouga yelled from the stall, "are you sure these are clothes", that statement got a couple of people eyeing the stall.  
  
"Come out! I wanna see how they look", Kagome whined.  
  
Kouga opened the door and walked out revealing himself in a gray long sleeve shirt and a stylish pair of baggy blue jeans. This definitely got the attention of the girls. Kouga noticed this, but made she they knew their place as he smiled to Kagome when she came over to investigate. This made the girls give Kagome some unnoticed cold glares.  
  
"Hmm...what do you think?", Kagome asked as she walked around Kouga.  
  
"How am I suppose to know!?"  
  
Kagome tried to stay calm, "Well, are they comfortable?"  
  
"I guess", Kouga shrugged.  
  
"Okay then, we'll get them!", she said smiling quite happily at him, which made Kouga get that urge again, but he controlled himself, he had made her the center of attention today one too many times.  
  
They ended up buying a couple more outfits, and Kagome decided she would keep a black muscle shirt on him while Kouga insisted on wearing a pair of black baggy jeans with the kanji of 'Speed Demon' on them.  
  
*RARRRRAG* Kouga's stomach growled, "I'm hungry, got anything to eat around here like a boar or deer...", he grinned evily at a man walking by, "humans?"  
  
Kagome sweat dropped, "No, but I'm hungry too! Let's go to the food court!"  
  
'Food court?', Kouga thought as he looked to his overjoyed 'girlfriend'.  
  
Just then, they ran into the last people Kagome wanted to see today.  
  
"Hey Kagome!", Eri and Yuka called out while running to their friend, Ayumi silently following behind.  
  
"Uh...hey guys!", Kagome feigned happiness trying to smile while waving to them.  
  
"Who are they?", Kouga whispered through his teeth.  
  
"They're my friends, so be nice!", Kagome whispered back in the same manner.  
  
"And whooo is this?!", Yuka asked in a satisfied tone.  
  
*gasp* "he's so hot!", Eri squeaked walking around Kouga, clearly checking him out, while Kouga was trying his best to keep control of himself.  
  
"Um, he's my boyfriend!", Kagome said slightly blushing at the looks her friends were giving her. Plus she hadn't even hesitated about saying it this time. Was she getting use to the untrue fact?  
  
"What! Are you trying to make Houjou jealous!?", Yuka exclaimed.  
  
"Well I don't blame you", Eri said under her breath, so no one could actually here her, but of course Kouga did.  
  
"And where's he from? And how did you come to meet him? Especially when your sick with Planter's Warts!", Ayumi asked suspiciously, with a eyebrow raised.  
  
"Is he the 'no good arrogant, selfish jerk' you were telling us about?" Yuka asked which made Kouga give her a quick glare but then the three girls glared back!  
  
Kagome put her hands up in protest. "No, no, no, I went to my cousin's house for a visit and I met Kouga there. And he came down yesterday to see me", Kagome smiled nervously realizing how much better that sounded in her head.  
  
The three girls stood there for a moment, then suddenly Eri and Yuka went googoo-eyed, "aww, how sweet! He was worried about you!", they both said this practically in unison.  
  
'They believed it?', Kagome mentally said to herself.  
  
Ayumi gave Kouga a dubious glare, then turned to Kagome, "Sure he's good-looking, and maybe he's sweet, but does he have any goals?!", she paced over to Kagome staring her square in the eye, "you don't expect much from a guy with no plan in life do you?"  
  
Kouga saw that Kagome looked slightly flustered, she obviously hadn't thought of an answer for such a question. Kouga thought for a moment and even though he didn't know how these things worked in Kagome's time, he decided to play along with the scenerio, "Of course I have my life planned out", he said with iridescent confidence and a charming smile, causing Kagome and the other girls to just gawk at him, "but maybe we can talk later, right now me and my woman are hungry, right love?", he said staring back at the girl beside him.  
  
After a few seconds on silence, Kouga nudged her a little, she shook herself mentally and then unconsciously nodded at the boy.  
  
Kouga grabbed Kagome's hand gently and marched them both through the puppy-eyed pose, who were now joined by Ayumi.  
  
"Wow. He really is a dream guy", Ayumi said as her and the other two watched as the 'couple' walked off. But then she quickly stood her ground, "But I'm sure Houjou's just as good as him, I mean we actually know something about Houjou!"  
  
"Um-hmm", the other girls nodded in response.  
  
Kagome was still looking up at the Wolf Prince as she was being escorted through the mall.  
  
"What?", Kouga asked when he glanced down and met her eyes, "am I that 'hot'?", he said, emphasizing the last word and giving her a playful wink that broke her daze.  
  
"Just when I thought I was caught, you kinda saved the day", she said as she stared blankly in front of her. She was surprised and impressed that Kouga had said that, even if he didn't have a clue what they were talking about.  
  
Kouga smiled his devilish confidence, "well, we have to play this out right, right? And I'm not about to let you have all they fun playing with these people heads!"  
  
Kagome just looked up to him. He was evil, but it was funny they way he had put the situation. But she couldn't help but wonder what he had planned in that demon mind of his, and truthfully she didn't want to know.  
  
"You know my friends are extremely nosey, they'll practically asked every question there is!"  
  
"Well then, we're gonna have to come up with all the answers over lunch...where did you say this food court thing was again?"  
  
Kagome's stomach growled, "This way!"  
  
Haha, well I think the story's actually getting a bit interesting now ya? Don't ya just wanna know what Kouga's up to?  
  
Kagome: Well I do! *glares suspiciously at Kouga*  
  
Kouga: *whistles*  
  
Ashley: Now now don't be all mad...we'll all find out eventually  
  
Inuyasha: *runs in* HEY I wasn't in this chapter!  
  
Miroku and Sango: neither were we!  
  
*All three glare at Ashley*  
  
Ashley: hehe...see ya! *Runs and locks herself in the room*  
  
Inuyasha: We'll get her when she comes out!  
  
Miroku: Meanwhile...let's reply to some reviews!  
  
Kouga: In your face Dog-shit, some of the reviewers are actually on my side to get Kagome! (Inuyasha Kyou KougaLover, lady-chibi, and Nikki Lady of the Western Lands)  
  
Inuyasha: Shut up ya wolf that's only three!  
  
Kouga: But as for you Demongirl6381, you will die for calling me a pervert! That's the monk's job!  
  
Kagome: eep! Don't get violent and attack reviewers!  
  
Miroku: My praise goes out to 'i love inuyasha forever', she thinks I'm good-looking *winks* I'll see you later!  
  
Sango: Stupid monk! She say that she thinks all the Inuyasha guys are hot!  
  
Sesshoumaru: I don't see my name there  
  
Kagome: AHHH! Sesshoumaru when did you get here!  
  
Ashley: *runs quickly outta the room and grabs Sesshoumarus' wrist* Your not in this story, you can't be here! *drags him in the room with her*  
  
Miroku: That was strange...  
  
Kouga: Yup.... on another subject, ya know that girl don't have chapter 7 started!  
  
Miroku: Ghastly!  
  
Ashley: no worries anymore i started chapter 7! well half of it's done...  
  
Kagome: Well she did get that playstation 2 she's been saving up for Saturday, and she's got that cool game Kingdom Hearts!  
  
Everyone: Playstation 2?  
  
Inuyasha: Oh yeah! Did you know there coming out with a PS2 game of me!  
  
Everyone: And us!  
  
Inuyasha: Ya anywayz I think I'll be nice about it and update the reviewers on it every once in a while...  
  
*From Ashley's Room* Anywayz, thats to everyone who reviewed! Inuyasha Kyou KougaLover, Copie_cat69(that's a lot o reallys), i love Inuyasha forever(my devoted reviewer....so far...really you think it should be a manga? That would be great Lol if only!), Kait, Bunny1(haha, I can see it now, but I would rather put myself in kagome's position for that one!), Rabid-Inu-Girl, Demongirl6381, Mid-night1212, Darkwarrior, lady_chibi, Nikki Lady of the Western Lands(Indeed;), and Saiyan-legacy102! Well i hope you all review again, and I'll get the next chapter up asap!The more reviews the faster I work!  
  
THE STORY COMMANDS YOU TO REVIEW!  
  
Miroku: And of course I do! 


	7. Close Call

Well then, first of all I didn't mean for it to take this long to update. But like I said my excuse is school, plus I have a math test coming up. I think the teachers are trying to torture me. But it will not stop me from writng this story, the only thing that could do that is if no one reviews or people start not liking the story...which I hope don't happen. :( Also I kinda lost contact with my beta reader, so forgive me for any spelling or grammar mistakes!

Kagome: Well finally we have another chapter!

Kouga: yeah, do you get some pleasure in making me wait or something!?

Ashley: Maybe....you look so cute when your angry!

Inuyasha: hahaha!

Ashley: Your no exception.

Kouga: hahahaha, stupid dog.

Miroku: what about me?

Ashley: Your just a hentai!.....but a cute one.

Miroku: ~smirks~ * grope *

Ashley: Ahhh! That doesn't mean you can touch me!

Kagome: * sigh * One with the chapter!

Chapter 7: Close Call

It was midday, and the sun shone happily on the leafy green grass of the Sengoku Jidai. The breeze was soft, creating a shimmering effect along the ground.

The gang has been sitting either in or just outside of Kaede's hut. It was quiet, which was never a common thing among this particular group.

Sango was sitting down with her back up against the hut, polishing and sharpening her Hiraikotsu, which made the two wolf demons sitting on a nearby log quite disturbed. Miroku was simply under the shade of a tree and seemed to be meditating but who really knew what he could have been thinking about. Of course he would've glady sat next to the demon slayer, but she gave him a deadly eye earlier when he had moved to do so, so he decided to keep his distance .....for a while. Inuyasha was sitting up in a tree branch letting one of his legs swing over the side. His arms were folding across his chest with his hands in his sleeves. Plus he wasn't making the prettiest face. Still cross from when Sango had invitied the wolves to stay with them no doubt.

The silence probably would've been broken if a certain little happy, hyper Kitsune was with them but at the moment he was out bugging Kaede, who had gone in serch of more herbs.

Ginta started to get a bit fustrated, "when are we going to go in search for Kouga?!"

This brought everyone out of their trance, just to stare at him. Sango looked over to Miroku, who was already staring over to her. He gave a look that said, 'Well, what's your plan now?'

She got up and swung the weapon over her back, "well, we'd better get going then--"

"What's the point of helping them fing that stupid wolf anyway, he's just gone back to their little 'den'!", Inuyasha interupted.

Hakkaku crossed his arms and then knitted his eyebrows together, "Kouga wouldn't leave us behind like that, wolves don't work that way!"

Inuyasha just scoffed and then a little smirked graced his lips, "well then, maybe he _is_ dead."

Ginta's face fell, "that's not true!", he cried out, defending his comrade.

"Oh really?", Inuyasha snickered, "then where is he?"

"Okay! That's enough!", Sango yelled over them, "don't worry, Kouga's alive, I'm sure of it and we _will_ help you find him, I told you we would after all"

Inuyasha gave Sango a very insidious glare, which made her wish she hadn't said she was sure that Kouga was alive. After all, Inuyasha wasn't as stupid as he seemed sometimes

'Kouga alive huh? How the hell would she know, why does she even want to help 'em', the hanyou thought to himself before a pebble struch his head, which made him lose all balance and fall out of the tree and into a bush. "Waaagh!"

"Come on Inuyasha!", Miroku laughed playfully before turning and pacing after Sango and their guests.

"You'll pay for that Miroku!", growled out while running after the retreating party.

*****

"Ugh! We've been searching for hours!", Ginta whined, "And I haven't even picked up his scent at all!"

Miroku was looking a bit nervous, he didn't know what Sango was planning to do about the situation, he was just playing along with whatever she said.

Inuyasha saw the monk's uneasy display, 'what's he thinkning about?', he jumped out of the tree and landed face to face with Miroku, "what's wrong Miroku?", he said in a concerned voice, but that soon changed into a suspicious growl, "Hiding somethin' from me!?"

Miroku cringed a bit at the tone and took a small step back but the tiny space was soon again invaded by Inuyasha, his amber eyes were filled with skepticism and rage. There was no doubt that Miroku was hiding something from him.

Sango also got abashed for a second but quickly straightened out again and hastily thought of an excuse for Miroku. "Inuyasha, since when shouldn't Miroku be worried, after all there are all kinds of dangerous demons out here, plus I'm sure the Air Void in his hand isn't the most comforting thing to have!", She gave Miroku a sad glance as she said this.

Inuyasha looked over to her and then back to Miroku with a trace of benevolence, "I guess your right", he moped and jumped back up into the trees to continue the trail.

Miroku gave a deep sigh of relief. Now that Inuyasha had gone on ahead he looked over to Sango and motioned his head to the two wolf demons, who were not far behind them now.

The exterminator stared at him blankly for a moment trying to configure his gesture. "You think we should tell them?"

"Well", he started in wise tone, "we might as well tell them, or else we will be forced to search for Kouga, who isn't even in this era anymore", he looked back to the said demons, "I'm sure they could keep a secret"

"I don't know about _that_, their mouths are pretty big", she said while staring back at the pair.

"Don't you trust me?", miroku asked with mock innocence as Sango face turned into a wicked glare. He took a step back, "Okay, maybe that wasn't the best question!", he's face turned amenable again before he could say something he would regret, "but if we're going to tell them at all, best be wjile Inuyasha is away and can't hear us"

Sango nodded.

They began to walk back to meet Ginta and Hakkaku who, even though seemed to be worried for their friend, were pretty damned lazy. They looked up to see the approaching humans. Ginta perked up, "did you find him?!"

"No", Miroku stated somberly, "however, we do know where he is"

The two demons seemed to be confused but waited for him to continue.

"If we tell you, you can't tell Inuyasha under any circumstances. Got it!?", Sango interrupted before Miroku could go on.

"...Okay?", Ginta and Hakkaku said gingerly while staring into the face of a very ardent Sango, who's eyes were obviously saying, 'or else!'. They cringed a bit at the growing glare and assured the humans once again that they wouldn't say anything by nodding their heads furiously.

Miroku turned his head to examine their surroundings, making sure that Inuyasha was nowhere in sight. When he was sure it was safe, he looked back to Ginta and Hakkaku, "you know that Kagome is gone back home right?", they nodded their heads slowly , "Well. Kouga's just gone with her"

They just stared blankly at him for a second, "Well then, can you at least tell us where sister Kagome's village is so we at least know where to find kouga?"

Sango let out a huff of annoyance, "Kagome doesn't live in this era, she's from the future!", she started poking at her head as if to tell them they were stupid, She learned it from Kagome and kind of took it up as a habit.

Ginta and Hakkaku gave them a confused goofy look, then the information was finally digested through their heads, "AH! Kouga's in the future! What if he never gets back, what will the pack d--!"

Miroku clamped his hand over Ginta's mouth, "Shut Up! Do you want to die? 'Cause if Inuyasha hears you and finds out, he won't be merciful to anyone!", Miroku's eyes were narrowed, as were Sango's as they glared at the over reactive wolf demon, who eventually calmed down so Miroku could remove his hand. Hakkaku reacted completely different then that of Ginta, he just stood there,dumbfounded at the fact that their leader was no longer in the same era as he. It was hard to believe.

After a minute of silence, Inuyasha suddenly jumped out of the tree behind them, "Why the hell are you guys all the fucking way bach here! I went on two miles before I noticed you weren't behind me! UGH! Humans!", he just glared at them for a moment listening to their silence, save the heavy uneasy breathing coming from them all. He had obviously gave them some fright! "You know what, I don't care anymore, not like I ever cared, you and those stupid wolves can look for that piece of shit on your own!". With that he leapt off in the direction of Kaede's village.

Miroku and Sango exhaled a huge sigh of relief. "For a second there, I thought he had been in the tree listening!", Sango said as she eased her tense body.

"It was a close call", Miroku replied as he looked over to her, "well, we'd best be off back to the hut, Inuyasha's grouchy and shippou should be back with Kaede, we can't leave those two together"

"You two should go back to your den", Sango said as she looked to Hakkaku.

"No, we want to stay here with you until till Kouga comes back with sister Kagome!", Ginta declared.

"Why can't you just go back to your den and we'll tell Kouga that your waiting for his return?" Miroku asked and was obviously annoyed.

"No!", Ginta huffed, "We have to make sure he comes back safe!"

Sango and Miroku sweat dropped at the fact that Ginta, though adacious, was too stubborn to negociate with. "Fine", Sango scoffed and walked through them , pushing them aside and procceded through the path, leaving Miroku with the wolves.

Okay there you have it! Chapter 7! I know,I know it's short but this was all I could write. Pitiful ne? But don't worry Chapter 8 will make up for this short chapter! And once again I apoligize for any mistakes. I didn't have time to check it over.-_-

Kouga: I wasn't in this chapter! How come?

Miroku: A chapter for a chapter!

Kouga: * grumbles * fine!

Sango: Sure we were in this one but it was quite short.

Ashley: Like I said I plan on having Chapter 8 very long and I have a lot planned for it believe me!

Kagome: Surprises?!

Ashley: Yup a lovely surprise, well it's not too big so reviewers, don't get too hyped up!

Kagome: Anywayz......REVIEW REPLYS! * i love inyasha forever * gave us quite a long review! Well lets answer some questions! 

Ashley: Yes this is a Kouga/ Kagome! And don't worry I would never pair Inuyasha with that evil Kikyou! But as much as I like Inuyasha/ Kagome there's just too many of them and I do like Kouga and there aren't many Kagome /Kouga fics out there! Sad really...Anywayz, no I haven't drawn any pic for this story though it's a great idea! But I'm very busy lately and don't get time to draw that much anymore but it'd be great if you drew a pic for me and sent it to me! * Gasp * You have 15 Inuyasha DVD's! I envy you! You can't get them where I live so I have to settle with taping off the episodes. Lol. Since you've announced to be my most loyal reviewer I'm dedicating the next chapter to you!

Sango: The Kirara/Kilala thing is quite confusing I agree. But in the english dubbed anime it's Kilala and the original anime and manga have her named Kirara. Maybe they just felt like changing her name kinda like they did when they take the 'u' out of some names like Kouga and Shippou! I don't really know....

Sesshoumaru: You pictured me in Poo?

Ashley: NO! Pooh! As in Winnie the Pooh!....wait a second, your not suppose to be here! Your not in this story!

Sesshoumaru: Shut up human! You locked me in your closet, I won't tolerate rude behaviour!

Inuyasha: Fuck off Sesshoumaru! If you hurt the stupid girl the story won't get finished!

Kagome: oh dear....

Kouga: I'm a little saddened that some reviewers think I'm a pervert * cough * Warriorgiel33 * cough * I'm not a pervert it's just that stupid woman keeps writing me like that. And most of the perverted things I've done in this story was by accident after all. Like I said, being a perv is the monks job!

Miroku: Gasp!

Ashley: Oh * Saiyan-legacy * (you've been mentioned again! LOL) I kinda feel sorry for Kouga too, and I hope you keep reviewing! Ah yes about the ps2 game, it's coming out later this year. And it's an RPG! I love those! You get to be a boy or a girl and you go through the well and meet up with Inuyasha and the gang! Doesn't it sound grrreat!(sorry Tony LOL)

Thanx to all the reviewers sorry if I couldn't reply to everyone, but I try my best to answer all questions! Mid-night1212 (another wonderful reviewer), Nikki Lady of the Western Lands (your update has arrived), Kogafan(Kouga: I like your name! Ashley: Thanks!), Playful Kagome (Thanks! Do you know anymore K/K fics? And I hope I enlightened you with some game info lol), i love inuyasha forever( I think I've said enough to you lol), Summer Maxwell (I know, but I'm trying my best to make this fic as good as possible!), Warriorgiel33, and Saiyan-legacy102 (gasp! You'd better keep reviewing or you shall cease to be mentioned lol)


	8. Interview Over Lunch

Okay so by the way things have been going I've decided that I'm going to post a new chapter every weekend, unless by some chance I get wrtiers block...let's just hope that doesn't happen ^-^. 

Kouga: I'm pretty sure in the last chapter you said you'd have a surprise in this one...

Ashley: Yes I did but I don't know if it's a big surprise or not because it's kinda up to the readers and how big they think it is.....

Inuyasha: Keh! Like _you_ could make anything surprising. Let's just hope this fucking chapter's longer than the last!

Kagome: Inuyasha! Don't be so mean.

Inuyasha: Shut up, I'll say whatever I want!

Kouga: * Growls * Don't tell my woman to shut up Mutt-face!

Kagome: I'm not your woman! 

Miroku: Let's just read the Chapter shall we ^-^

Disclaimer: * chanting* I wish I owned Inuyasha, I wish I owned Inuyasha. * Opens eyes* Aw nothing happened! Damn you, you stupid star! * Throws pillow out the window*

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

Chapter 8: Interview over lunch

Kouga was scoffing down the supply of food that Kagome had laid before him after she had gone to one of the many different stands that surrounded this so called food court.

Kagome just sat there and blankly stared at the wolf prince with her chopsticks to her lips, blinking every now and then. It had been a long exhausting day, what with the commotion that had corrupted in the store, finding out Kouga had practically stolen her underwear, trying to find clothes that Kouga would actually consider wearing, and then, her friends found her. As agitating as the day was going, it added a bit of excitement, considering the usual brutal boredom that waited for her when she came home. Now all Kagome wanted to do was tame her growling stomach before it devoured her, but it's hard to do that when you have a guy sitting across from you, stuffing anything he considers food into his mouth.

Kagome sighed the chuckled silently to herself, Kouga really wasn't that different from Inuyasha at all, especially when it came to table manners. She decided to avert her eyes to something less animalistic and drown out the munching so that _she _could eat her lunch.

Kouga gave a huge sigh of contentment as he leaned back from the table onto the back of the chair and patted his stomach. "Your time has some really tasty food Kagome,"he stated simply.

Kagome looked back at him and gave a small simle.

Kouga grinned, as he usual did whenever she smiled at him, and plopped his elbows onto the table and laid his chin on his palms. "So...those _friends_ of yours...", Kagome looked up at him from her food again, "they seem to like me"

Kagome grinned playfully, "don't let your guard down Kouga, my friends only _look_ sweet and innocent but their ruthless!"

Kouga just stared at her for a moment, "You say that about your own friends"

She smiled again, "Yup, I know from experience!", her eyes narrowed as she thought of all the times they tried to hook her up with Houjou.

Kouga raised an eyebrow. As much as he wanted to ask further into this , he figured they had more important things to discuss. At least, he figured it important.

"So Kagome, you said earlier that your friends would probably ask more questions, don't you think we should talk about that before we meet up with them again?"

Kagome finally finished the last bit of her plate and stared right into his deep blue eyes, "I guess we could, but it's be hard to prepare for since my friends are unpredictable", she frowned a bit as if to be thinking, "Like what kind of things were you thinking?"

"Well", Kouga started, "what'd they mean when they asked if I had my life planned out?"

"Oh! Well they mean like having a job and stuff. If they asked, just say that you plan to be a lawyer okay?", she smiled, 'I guess Ayumi would approve of that?'

"Lawyer?", Kouga tested to word out for himself, "Simple enough"

"And don't mention anything about the Sengoku Jidai! Only my family knows about that, plus, if they mention Inuyasha by any chance, they think he's my cousin"

Kouga thought back for a moment and then it dawned on him, he was supposed to be her 'cousin's' best friend. "Are you saying that Mutt-face is suppose to be my friend?!"

Kagome closed her eyes in irritation and then corrected him, "best friends!", she opened her eyes and smiled brightly, "so you can't say anything bad about him or call him names...or else my friends will get suspicious"

Kouga's face furrowed in disgust at the thought of having to pretend to be 'dog-shit's' best frined. He would much rather have all the Birds of Paradise pop back to life before doing that. But as the morals we made for himself went, he didn't want to upset Kagome and ruin anything, afterall it would be his fault if anything were to happen since he insisted on staying. With that thought, Kouga simply folded his arms across his chest and huffed.

Kagome beamed, "I knew you'd see it my way!"

Once again Kouga couldn't help but smile back at her, but he knew that if she saw things _his_ way. He could make her the happiest woman alive. Unfourtunatly for him, Dog-shit was blocking his way into her heart. Even though she denied it, he knew, he could smell the uneasiness in her voice when she lied. He had to find a way to get past that.

Suddenly Kgaome stood up from the table and in his basic instinct when around Kagome, he also stood. She gave him a small smile, "I have to use the restroom, you can just stay here, I'll only be a few minutes."

Kouga nodded and sat back down in his chair. When she turned to leave he frowned a bit, he didn't want to be separated from her for not even a few minutes, especially with all the other males lurking around this place. He watched her retreating form with a longing until she disappeared behind a door.

"Kouga!", A hollar caught his attention as he averted his eyes to the sound. His eyes led him to Kagome's friends, "Yup, it's him!", the girl said again and then all three begun to run towards him.

The wolf prince put his elbow on the table and slammed his forehead into his palm with and exasperated sigh. He really didn't want to go through their constant babbling again.

Within about 10 seconds, they reached him. "Hey Kouga!", she looked around, "where's Kagome?"

Another girl came out from behind to stand beside her, "did she ditch you too?"

Kouga raised an eyebrow, 'too?', for a second he thought that if he stood still and pretended not to see them, they'd go away. He looked up to see if it had. All three girls just stood there gawking at him as if his face had been distorted. Nope, didn't work.

"She's gone to the...", his mind raced for the name, "bath-- I mean restroom"

"Oh! Well then", the girl clapped her hands in glee. "We never got properly introduced, I'm Yuka!", she held out her hand for him to shake it.

Kouga didn't do anything, since he wasn'r familiar with the gesture, "okay?"

She frowned slightly but perked up again, "and this is Ayumi and Eri!"

"HI!", both girls said together.

Kouga made a small wave and feigned a weak smile, "hi", he was hoping that they were done and would go away now.

Sadly,they all walked around the table and took a seat. Then they all scooted as close as they could to the wolf prince. All three faces turned serious.

"So...how long have you and Kagome been together?", Eri edged in suspiciously.

Kouga thought frantically. He guessed he should tell them the same he told Kagome's mother, "about a year", he said calmly.

All three blinked in surprise, "A full year and she never told us!", Yuka exclaimed.

"I thought she was acting funny", Eri added.

Kouga watched as the girls started gabbing to each other in a small huddle with little high pitched sqeaks escaping every now and then. The with the speed of light, all heads turned to face him.

"Wait a second, Kagome said that she only met you recently at her cousin's! It's not possible for you to be together for a year!", Ayumi stated matter-of-factly.

Kouga thought frantically. These girls were smarter than they looked, at least this one in particular. "Well, my woman was just a little confused at the time, you see, she met me a year ago when she was at mu--- Inuyasha's house, but we only started courting recently," he said this in a very sure tone along with a victorious smile.

They gazed at him blankly for a second then Yuka used her hand to cover her mouth and bent over to the other two, "he's cute an all, but he has a really weird vocabulary!", the others nodded and giggled, but they let it pass by quickly.

Ayumi stared at Kouga straight in the eye, "well then, do you love her?", she knew that was a pretty out of nowhere question but she was curious to know how he would react.

Kouga scoffed arogantly at the question as if it was nothing at all, "Of course I love her!"

All three girls gasped and once again huddled together, "he's loves her!", Yuka whispered.

"That's so sweet!", Eri said in a dreamy voice.

"But they've barely been going out!", Ayumi exclaimed.

Kouga listened in carefully. Their whispers were no match for his ears.

Ayumi turned back to him, "So, you _really_ love her, as in get married, have babies and support a family!?", she grinned thinking that he would think twice about his answer now. But of course she didn't know that Kouga was from an era wher marrying at a young age and having children was a good thing.

Kouga thought deeply for a second, the answer was of course, 'hell yes!', but Kagome at the moment didn't know that all this was going on. She probably wouldn't be pleased if he say 'yes', which would of course give her friends more gossip to spread, so he came up with the best thing he could think of, "that ladies, would be up to Kagome". Okay so maybe it wasn't the best response, but he didn't know how things worked in her time.

"Oh", the girl breathed out, she seemed slightly surprised at his answer. Then she knitted her eyebrows together in thought.

Then Eri poked her head out from behind Ayumi, "_witchezz_" , she made an odd whipping sound, "your whipped.

Kouga was totally confused with this, but managed to let out a, "huh?"

"Your letting Kagome lead the relationship, if there's one thing you need to know about Kagome, it's that _she_ likes to be controled or you can at least make things equal", Eri went on matter-of-factly, "if you let her walk all over you, she's going get sick of you and drop ya just like that!"

Kouga narrowed his eyebrows in thought. Kagome had never in his eyes seemed like the type of girl who liked to be controled, she was much more of a free spirit, but he also never noticed that she _was _controlling him like the girl said.

He raised his hand to scratch his chin and looked up into the...desperate?...eyes of the girl. She was obviously trying to fool him or she was actually trying to help him. He couldn't tell if she was lying or not due to her wearing way too much perfume that covered her scent.

Kouga then gave them a charming grin and made an arogant wave with his hand, "no one controls the great Kouga!"

All three girls sweat dropped, Eri scratched her head, "Geez, Kagome always falls for the really weird ones! Why can't she just accept her feelings for Houjou", she said while slowly shaking her head and slumping her shoulders.

'There's that name again', Kouga thought before Ayumi was suddenly up in his face.

"You know, for a couple who are supposed to be '_in love_', you don't seem very close", she raised an eyebrow, "we've been watching you two and you haven't kissed, held hands or anything!" The other girls put on serious faces and nodded their heads in agreement.

Kouga was starting to get a little uneasy now. Wait a second, "you were following us!?"

"Yup!", Yuka said proudly, "we're Kagome's best friends, whiat kind of friends would we be if we didn't look out for her?"

Kouga was starting to believe that his woman's friends were too adacious for their own good.

"Well?", Ayumi continued her investigation. When Kouga didn't answer, she narrowed her eyes, "Kagome may _say_ your her boyfriend, and you may _say _you love her, but by your actions towards each other, it's impossible to believe!", she poked Kouga in the chest, "I don't think your her boyfriend at all, she's just pretending you are so she can deny her feelings for Houjou!"

Yup, she was a smart one, well somewhat, Kouga didn't have a clue who this Houjou character was and doubted he had anything to do with this. He was really starting to wonder where Kagome was now, she'd been gone for a while.

As if his prayers had been answered, Kagome's scent flooded his senses as she walked up behind him, 'oh great my friends found us again, how long have they been here? Ah, and what did Kouga tell them!'

"Hi Ayumi, Yuka, Eri!", she faked another innocent smile, but then she noticed none of them were smiling back, just glaring at her with questioning eyes that demanded answers. This made her nervous, "w-what?"

"Kagome", Ayumi looked concerned, "You don't have to lie to us, we know your just hiding your feelings for Houjou"

"What!?", 'why would they think this has anything to do with Houjou! I'll told a million times that I don't like the guy!', she looked up a Kouga toquestion what they were talking about, he mouthed a 'I didn't say anything'

"It's obvious Kagome", Yuka began to explain, "you guys aren't close at all, he's not your boyfriend!"

"Yeah, we know you better than you know yourself, and Kouga isn't your type", Eri said.

'Where they hell did they come up with all this?', Kagome thought as she stared at the girls, she was not going to let them figure anything out, but how was she going to prove them wrong?

Kouga glared at the three girls, they were way to nosey for his liking, plus they were causing his woman distress.

Kagome decided to defend herself and narrowed her eyes, "He is so my boyfriend! Your just denying it because you think Houjou's a better match for me!", she walked over to the girl standing in front of her and pointed her finger at her, "well, let me tell you something, Houjou can't compare to Kouga! Kouga's kind, strong, loyal, handsome, and he cares for and appreciates me! Your my friends so act like it and accept all my decisions, instead of turning it all around!" ,Kagome was breathing heavily, that took a lot of breath! 'There, that'll teach 'em', she told herself as she folded her arms and glared at the three dumbfounded girls. Oblivious to Kouga, who was also listening intently. She actually barely realized what she had said, just that she had to get it off her chest.

Kouga was astonished at the tone she used, but even more amazed at all the things she said about him! Did Kagome really think of him as all those things? She sounded pretty serious about every word. She was definitly his woman and he was going to show her just how much he appreciated her.

Eri looked a bit shaken up. Kagome had never shouted or used such a tone with her friends, but she managed to gather herself up and asked, "do you love him Kagome?"

Kagome turned pale at the question. Of course she didn't love Kouga, she loved Inuyasha but she couldn't find the words to say. Her mouth opened but any words that she planned on saying hitched in her throat.

Kouga was attentively listening to the silence emmiting from Kagome. As much as he wished, he knew those words wouldn't escape from her mouth, and it was all because of Inuyasha. 'Kagome, when are you going to realize that that Mutt-face will never think of you the way you think of him?' Kouga wished with all his might that they had a telepathic connection, or that he could of said it outloud, but it was none of those bitch's business. So he just glared at them.

Eri raised an eyebrow, "well, he says that _he_ loves you, so you must love him right? And if you don't then it obviously wasn't meant to be", the girl had recovered fully from Kagome's confrontation, "prove that he's your boyfriend, then we'll leave you alone"

"How am I suppose to prove that he's my boyfriend?", Kagome asked in an annoyed voice, she really couldn't take this anymore, why couldn't they just believe her a leave?

Kouga made a wicked grin at the girls, which clearly caught their attention, "You want proof?", he asked in a deep husky voice, "here's your proof!"

Kouga gently grabbed Kagome's shoulder and spun her around, before she could question him, he bent down and placed an aggressive but soft kiss on her lips. For a quick second, Kagome meant to protest against it, but it felt too good to stop. Kouga slowly slid his tounge out to caress her bottom lip, begging for entrance to her mouth. To his surprise she accepted, so with that he partened her lips to deepen the kiss, taking in her essence and sweet honey taste.

The two were completely oblivious to their audience which was made up of three girls with their jaws dropped to the floor and of course the rest of the food court.

Kouga's youkai blood was rushing through his viens, and he could feel Kagome's heart beating rabidly against his chest. He knew he wouldn't be able to control himself if it went on any longer and the soft moans emmiting from Kagome weren't helping, but it felt so good. He reluctantly pulled away.

Kagome took a deep breath of air when she was released and gazed up at him with wide glossy eyes and a beautiful cimson flush covered her face. As soon as she met his eyes she looked away shamefully.

The three girls rolled up their jaws and were all bug-eyed. Yuka was the only one to speak out, "that's good enough", she nervously gulped. They began to turn and walk away slowly, "see you at school Kagome!"

Kouga smirked at their retreating forms, "well, they'll believe us now", he looked down to Kagome who was still embraced in his arms, hoping to see a victorious smile her, but instead she had her head bowed low so that her ebony bangs covered her eyes. Kouga frowned in guilt, he never took in consideration of what she would think after he had done it, she would probably be made at him for the rest of her life. That was one thing he definitly didn't want. But she had kissed him back, right? So she couldn't be that mad at him. Could it be that she was ashamed of herself for kissing him back? "Kagome?"

She slowly rose her head, brown eyes meeting with azure orbs. She made a pathetic smile, "yeah we sure showed them ne?"

Kouga grinned back down at her, he didn't want her to see that he could see right through her or that he was concerned for what she seemed ashamed about, he certainly see her as any less of a person. If she hadn't acted the way she did after the kiss, he would have gladly given her a sly smirk and a playful wink, but obviously when he kissed her, it had triggered something withen and he had to find out what it was!

Kagome still had a weak smile, actint as though nothing happened between them. "It's been a long day, let's go home", with that Kagome turned around slowly, and grabbed their shopping bags before heading to the door, Leaving Kouga to drown in his questions.

DUN DUN DUN! So, was it a surprise? Or did you all figure it out? Probably, your all too smart. But I'm not that good at the element of surprise anyway! ^-^ lol.

Kouga: Ahhhh, how could you stop there! What'd I do wrong!

Kagome:......

Inuyasha: You stupid wench, how could you let the wolf kiss Kagome!

Kouga: Shut up Dog-shit! She liked it...right Kagome!

Kagome:.....

Sesshoumaru: Wonderful, the wench is mute.

Ashley: ....Sesshoumaru, if I ask you nicely will you go away?

Sesshoumaru: No

Ashley: Come on, only the characters in the story are aloud to comment outside the story!

Sesshoumaru: I assure you, if you try to drag and lock me in that room again...I will kill you.

Ashley: * cringes *

Miroku: Fear not Ashley, I'll protect you, all you have to do is stay with me at all times!

Ashley: I'd rather die by Sesshoumaru's hands!

Sesshoumaru: I have no problem with that

Ashley: I wasn't being serious! * Runs and hides behind Miroku *

Miroku: I knew you'd see it my way

Ashley: Shut up

Sango:Anywayz....We have some reviews to reply to....their were quite a lot of questions so we'll only reply to a selected few! Sorry, but don't worry you'll all still be mentioned and thanked at the end! ^-^.

Kouga: DemonFireGirlHotaru, I'm so glad your on my side and also dispise that Mutt-face! And since I'm now claimed as the ruler of all, you can be my devoted servent! Oh and I'd like to thank Empress-of-the-shadow and Saiyan-legacy102 for not thinking I'm a pervert. Because I'M NOT!

Ashley: You can't make a reviewer your servent! Oh and Empress-of-the-shadow I'm so glad you like my story! You've made me all happy! And Playful Kagome...that's one long review! I loved it! Oh and thanks for the story, I'll be checking that one soon! As for your site, could you give it to me again, maybe you typed it wrong last time cause when I tried it, it wouldn't work! * sob * Oh and I love your name ^-^ It's so original!

Inuyasha: ahem, Empress-of-the-shadow, HOW COULD YOU WANT THAT STUPID WOLF TO GET KAGOME! IT'S ALL IN THE SCRIPT THAT I, INUYASHA, IS SUPPOSE TO BE WITH KAGOME! AND YOU DemonFireGirlHotaru I FEEL THE SAME FOR YOU, Y----

Sesshoumaru: shut up, little brother, your constant blabbering annoys me! And it annoys me more that I will not be in _this_ story, but I'll make arragements for the next. Affirmitive wench?

Ashley: * glup * Affirmitive!

Miroku: Ahhh! This reviewer thinks I, Miroku, am a pervert!

Everyone: YOU ARE!

Miroku:* Gasp! *

Ashley: haha, Saiyan-legacy102! Yes I sadly had to switch back to Sango and the gang... *whispers * they threatened me! * Yes and It does suck that I've lost my beta. * sobs * my grammer will never be the same again! Unfourtunately, I have never seen Fruits Basket, I wish I could see it but I can't and I don't know where to buy the Dvd's or anything. You see there are so many anime's I'd love to watch but they all come on Adult Swim...and guess what, I live in Canada so I don't get the channel! Grrrr...but I can at least watch Inuyasha and Shaman King! Lol. You'd better keep reviewing! I love hearing from ya!

Well that's all the reviews we could handle this time! It gets pretty long! Whew! Oh, I just bought vol:1 of Ranma ½ (manga) and it's great, as soon as I saw it I was like OMG! Gotta get it! Now I just hope I can find Volume 2! lol.(for those who don't know, Ranma ½ is another manga by Rumiko Takahashi, but you probably already knew that!) And I found one call Chronicles of the Cursed Sword, it's wicked and the art is excellent!

Thanks to all! Personlikeperson(i agree!), Reveal The Freak You Are, Empress-of-the-shadow, Playful Kagome(I love you! Not literary now so don't worry!), drgn-mstrss(thanksfor pointing out some mistakes! I'll have to fix them), DemiPriestess(^-^ this will be a Kouga/Kagome, unless of course Kouga makes me mad! Kouga: I'll be good!), DemonFireGirlHotaru (haha, you're great!), Saiyan-legacy102(I've run out of words for you, but I will say I love your reviews!), Mid-night1212(I would if I could but I can't answer your question ^-^), Kogafan(yes, ahem, Hakkaku would be with the mohawk thing goin on and Ginta the one with the skunk growin' on his head! Lol). I think that's all of you! Some funky monkey things have been goin on and some of the reviews don't make it to my e-mail, so I'm sorry if I missed anyone! 

OKAY! Now that all that's taken care of....I have homework and chapter 9 to attend to...so if you'll excuse me! OH And please review! Tell what you think, like, dislike, questions about the story, questions about...anything! But if you review I will love you forever and I'll keep writing!


	9. Oh No!

Hello everyone! Another chapter! Yay...okay I'll explain a little bit before you decide to read on. Ahem. First of all I didn't even start writing this chapter until well Friday night, simply because it's been an extemely busy week, I had tests and lots o work, plus I was dragged to a much music video dance(don't get me wrong, that part was pretty fun!), but anywayz, since I was so busy I actually didn't think I was even gonna get this chapter written let alone typed up for the weekend! BUT....since I told you guys that I would be updating every weekend, I kinda didn't wanna break my statement so I vowed to finsh the chapter and have it posted at least by Sunday! All because of the great reviews I got, now you see what reviewing does to me!? Unfortunately, Kouga and Kagome will NOT be in this chapter though they were originally suppose to...like I said I started the chapter late. So it's only on the rest of the gang this time :(. I know you probably hate me because you wanted to know what was bugging Kagome right? Well I'm gonna try my best to get the rest of the chapter up sometime in the middle of the week! Plus I will stick to my promise and update on the weekend too! So with that said.....

Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own Inuyasha, woe is me!

Inuyasha: Just to let ya know something this bitch didn't tell ya was that this chapter is SHORT!

Ashley: Hey! I told them that it was practically half a chapter, so I'm sure they figured _that _out Doofus!

Inuyasha: What the fuck's a Doofus, Bitch?!

Shippou: * sweatdrops * Anyway, I'm in this chapter! YAY! So let's get on with it shall we?

Inuyasha: Hey! When'd the twerp get her?!

Shippou: AHHH!

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

**Chapter 9: Oh No!**

"Hey, that was _my_ apple! I got it all by myself! Give it back!", Shippou ranted from the ground up to Inuyasha sitting on the roof on the hut.

"Well it's mine now, ya little twerp! Thanks for going through all the trouble to get it for me!", Inuyasha grinned, and then took a huge bite out of the fruit, which made a huge * crunch * and caused some juice to splash in several directions.

"mooou! I _hate _you Inuyasha!"

Sango sighed heavily, they had gotten back too late to cease Shippou and Inuyasha running into each other. Their tauntings and arguing were driving her insane, and who knows what it was about! But she figured she might as well deal with it because if she told them to shut up, Inuyasha would just be grumbling and yelling obscenities for the rest of the day and it was important to keep him in a good mood.

Just then, Sango felt a small squeeze on her backside...she turned around with lightning speed and whacked Miroku over the head, "HENTAI, one of these days I'm gonna _kill_ you!". Oh course she would never _really_ kill the guy, but it was a half decent threat to get him to stop groping her.

Miroku ajusted his eyes so that the landscape was no longer shaking as if his head was stuck in a paint mixer, "Dear Sango, why do you hit so hard? Besides, that was a complete accident, do you actually believe I'd do it on purpose after all the beatings I get from it?"

"Oh yeah, _sure_ it was an accident! You just _decided_ to walk by me with your hand held out in a groping motion and it just _happened_ to run into my ass! _Hm_?", Sango said this as she was actually gesturing her theroy.

Miroku raised a delicate eyebrow, it was the weirdest thing sango had _ever _done. It was 'freaking' him out, a word that Kagome had explained to him one. "Um, Sango?"

"WHAT!?", Sango belted while still doing her little charade.

"What _are_ you doing?"

Sango stopped in mid-air grope, 'what _am_ I doing?', "Ugh! I don't know!", she stood straight up, glaring at Miroku, "I'm just really fustrated right now, _everything_ is driving me crazy...and your not helping!"

Keade walked over to the young slayer, "aye child, maybe ye just need a hot bath and a massage to relax your tension?"

The girl sighed happily at the sound of a nice bath and massage, "that would be great, Lady Keade"

"I would be glad to assist you Sango!", Miroku made a smile that threatened to slice his face in half.

Within seconds, Miroku was seeing stars dancing around his head as he looked up from the ground, "keep your distance Monk!", Sango yelled back as she walked off with the old woman.

Ginta and Hakkaku had watched the little incident go down, with obvious confusion.

"The female species, such an enigma!", Hakkaku practically told himself, but at the same time talking to his friend.

"I agree, at least sister Kagome isn't _that _bad", Ginta replied.

Hakkaku simply shrugged his shoulders as they both turned around to take a walk in the forest. Just as they were about to enter, Shippou popped out of the darkness with his arms folded, face furrowed and angry.

"Hey, what's wrong little guy?", Ginta asked.

"I hate Inuyasha!", he pouted and continued to walk on.

The two demons just watched the little red puff ball walk off towards the old womans hut, they blinked every now and then, then looking at each other they both shrugged their shoulders and continued on to the path.

Shippou made his entrance into the hut, accompanied by grumbles about how mean Inuyasha was and how he wished Kagome would return soon.

Greeting him in the hut was Miroku who looked to be quite disappointed, of course it was only because he wasn't able to _assist_ Sango. Miroku smiled brightly for a moment at the small kitsune that entered the room, "Hello Shippou, where did you go off to?", his smile slowly turned into a deadpan stare as he watched the grumpty red puff walk over and sit next to him on the mat on the floor, crossing his arms and legs, "what's wrong?"

"Ugh! Inuyasha!", was all he grunted out.

'Oh is that all...', Miroku thought. It obviously wasn't too serious, just another senseless quarrel between the two, but he felt, just to make conversation, he'd ask, "what'd he do this time?"

Shippou looked up to Miroku and narrowed his eyebrows so much that his eyes seemed to disappear all together, then the kitsune simply said, "he stole my apple!"

Miroku sweat dropped, "an apple?"

"Yes! Not just any apple, _my_ apple! It was the reddest, bigest, juiciest apple on the tree, I got it all by myself and then...HE STOLE IT!", Shippou sat back down after his little rant and folded his arms once again, "It's worst than the time he stole my fish!"

Miroku let out an exasperated sigh, "why don't you just go get another apple?"

The kit's eye twitched, "Because...that was the only good apple on the tree! Didn't you hear me? And now it's being devoured and in Inuyasha's greedy gut!"

"So where exactly is Inuyasha now?", Miroku asked but actually didn't seem to care if he got an answer or not.

"How am _I_ suppose to know? He's probably it the woods somewhere plotting his next move to steal my food!", waking Miroku up from his bored state. Just then Sango walked in with a smile of relief and relaxion on her face, "that was nice for a change"

Miroku and Shippou just watched her as she walked around the room, she seemed to be looking for something. Shippou still had a cute glare plastered on his face while Miroku still held that bored look.

Once Sango actually recognized them to be in the room, she stared back at them for a moment, "jeez, you two look like you were hit by hell or something!", she chuckled to herself, their expressions were hilarious.

"Well, you seem to be in a much more light-hearted mood Sango", Miroku quipped with a smile.

"That's what a nice bath an massage with do for ya!", She smiled back. She looked over to Shippou to find him not really awknowledging her, just looking grumpy, "what's wrong with him?", Sango asked looking over to Miroku who was now getting himself up off the floor and on his feet.

"Don't mind him, he's just mad because Inuyasha stole his apple, he'll get over it"

"Oh", Sango gazed at Shippou with a sympathy that you would use when you were feeling sorry for a child who was sulking over nothing, which was technically the case, "Come to think of it, where _is _Inuyasha?"

Miroku shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not quite sure, Shippou says that he may be in the forest"

"Eating my apple!", Shippou grumbled, which awknowledged that he was still in the same world as them.

"Oh I see", Sango said as she sat on the nearby futon, leaning her back against the wall. Then her face turned slightly sad and disappointed.

"Something troubling you Sango?", Miroku asked as her walked over and took a seat next to her.

"I'm just still wondering why Kagome hasn't returned yet, she wouldn't actually choose to keep Kouga with her would she? Maybe he forced her to let him stay there with her"

Miroku laid a gentle hand on the girls shoulder, for once without a letcherous smirk, "You know Kouga would never force Kagome to do anything like that, he may be adacious and protective with his love for her...but he wouldn't hurt or yell at her", Miroku then seemed to realize that the atmosphere in the room had drastically changed to concern and worry and he for one knew that there really wasn't anything to worry about, except Inuyasha finding out about their little situation that is. So on that thought, his letcherous side broke through, "besides my dear Sango, Kagome is _enjoying_ Kouga's company I'm sure"

Sango eyebrow began to tick as she tried to surpress her anger, but we all know that that was a hard thing to do and wasn't about to be accmplished. She beat Miroku over the head with a nearby slipper, "how dare you day such degrading things about Kagome!"

When she swung a second time, this time aiming the slipper at his face, he grabbed her wrist to stop her, then he made an exasperated sigh, "I'm not degrading Kagome, Sango, I'm merely praising her, not to mention I'm quite jealous of Kouga for getting time alone with such a beautiful woman! That doesn't hit him constantly mind you"

"Your such a pervert you know that!?", Sango shouted. How dare he say such things about her best friend! She got up off the futon and stompted her way over to the window, looking out, taking in the scenery as she tried to calm herself down. There was a huge vien popping out of her forehead, due to the anger.

Suddenly all thoughts of the previous event left her, "Hey, where are the other two idiots?", unfortunately the anger didn't leave her voice.

"Oh them", Shippou finally spoke again, "they left and went into the forest the last time _I _saw them", he seemed to be in a lighter mood or maybe his anger was just nothing compared to Sango's.

"The forest?", Sango's voice was now returned to normal. She thought for a minute, "Oh no!"

Miroku shot up from the futon, he knew why she was suddenly concerned, "If they're in the forest and Inuyasha is also...and with their big mouths...!"

The two exchanged another glance before storming out the door towards the forest.

Shippou stood at the entrance of the door watching them run off, "I wonder what's wrong?". Being the curious little Shippou he is, he shot off after them, shouting for them to wait up.

*

......Yeah yeah I know not the most exciting chapter and once again I'm sorry it was short and all, so your gonna have to forgive me. But like I said I'm gonna work on the second half, it should be up (at it's latest) Thursday. But more than likely before that, plus it will be on the more exciting part of the story! LOL. Sorry if there are any little mistakes. Buy the way I'm kinda at a writer's block to when and how Inuyasha finds out about the situation...so any suggestions would really help ^-^. By the way I also stole this line: "The female species, such an enigma" from Dragonball Z, Lol, so that doesn't belong to me either!

Mirkou and Sango: * glare at Ashley *

Ashley: What?

Miroku: Are you saying we're boring! 

Ashley: No of course not, it's just your not the exciting funner part of the story!.......

Miroku: You know I can show just how exciting I can be! * winks *

Sango:* Whacks Miroku over the head *

Kouga: Stop complainin' at least you were actually in this chapter! I wanna know what happens to _me_ who cares about you two and Dog-shit over there!

Inuyasha: Stop calling me that!

Kagome: * sigh * Let's reply to some reviews! (i love inuyasha forever) I guess we can forgive you for not reviewing chapter 7. But I did miss your reviews, but onto other things I agree that when Inuyasha finds out about Kouga in my time he's gonns flllip! Yup! And please don't be depressed! If your depressed then I'm depressed and if I'm depressed Ashley's depressed and if Ashley's depressed then well...we won't have much of a story now will we?

Shippou: And I'm here to make you happy!

Inuyasha: Get in the closet, I got enough out here to deal with already! * throws shippou in cupboard and locks it *

*muffled screams come from cupboard *

Kagome: Ahhh (darkwarriorgirl) you thought we were gonna have sex! I would never do that with Kouga, at least not in public!

Everyone (including Sesshoumaru): * stare blankly *

Miroku: Kagome! You are a naughty girl!

Inuyasha: pwseech! Just go on with the next question review thingy!

Sango: It's out old pal Chibi-Britt (Crimson Release). Glad you got and account! 

Inuyasha: Clay Princess! How dare she call Kikyou that!

Kouga: Shut up mutt-face!

Ashley: Hey Saiyan-legacy102! I have heard that Fruits Basket is good, and it looks pretty cool, but unfortunately for me I can't watch and I have seen the Manga around, but if I ever do I'll be sure to pick it up! I think it's very nice of you to offer to be my beta! I'll have to think about it though since my last beta, I kinda lost contact with and even before that she stopped reviewing...so it saddened me. But I'll let cha know in the next chappie okay! Haha Zombie-girl that's a great new name for Kikyou, I think I'll use it too lol! Anywayz keep reviewing and I'll keep lovin ya....as a reviewer that is Lol!

As for Playful Kagome! Well helllllo again! Yeah it was a bit disturbing to kiss in front of her friends like that lol, I actually at first had it planned that Kagome was gonna kiss Kouga, but then I thought a bit and I was like 'nah that wouldn't work', simply because it would be way out of character for her since she likes Inuyasha right? I just felt like sharing that little tid bit lol. And you'll find out why she was sad in the next chapter...perhaps. I'll have to try out your site again soon cause I really wanna see it. You really really should start a sess/kag fic! I'm sure people will read it! I know I will! Plus it will get Sesshoumaru off my back here Lol. As for any Hiten/Kagome fics, I know of none -_-. I'd really like to read one myself because they seem pretty cool but I haven't heard of or seen any around. Sad really. * sigh * Anywayz Love ya!

Miroku: You talk way too much Ashley! Well now they all know if they give long reviews they get long responses hence more talking from you and less for us! -_-. Anywayz, Thanks to ALL the reviewers! Saiyan-legacy102, Playful Kagome, Mid-night1212, RaGDoLL (You love Kouga, but what about me!?), Kougagurl666, i love Inuyasha forever (we love your reviews! Ashley: You flatter me way too much! But you've made me all happy and I have more self-esteem about my writing! And just to let you know I am working on more stories...well I have ideas, but I'm kinda working on a plan for them to go through the chapters, so that way I won't get writiers block or anything lol. But expect a new story starting soon!), darkwarriorgirl (I would say she had a wonderful writing talent too if she put more of me in her story!), Crimson Release (please keep reviewing or else I will be forced to grope you several times over!), and lastly Puffin (You like her story, I like your name! Puffins are great aren't they, too bad they don't live in Japan...and yes this is a Kagome and Kouga pairing, even though I think it should be me! Kouga: No way she'd be with you! Miroku: I'm sure she would! Ashley: Shut up!). Well anyway, I believe I got everyone? 

And unfortunately I have to say goodbye to a reviewer Kogafan, it seems her moms fed up with Inuyasha and her account is being deleted! I'm now very sad -_-. But I will do what she asks and keep the story going for the rest of ya!

That's a lot of replying I write way too much when it comes to this. PLEASE REVIEW! Because it really does help me write and get it posted on time! As you cam see! And don't forget, I'm open for suggestions for my writers block, if you've forgotten what I'm talking about after reading all that ^, please read somewhere above, lol! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! And once again I'm sorry for the short chapter!


	10. Kagome Lost, Inuyasha Found

First of all, I know I kinda said Thursday, but I kinda wasn't thinking and I forgot that I had a really important Math test so I had to take I lot of time off writng and study. Forgive me. But I'm only a day late at least right? And I'm gonna _TRY_ my best to get the next chapter up by Sunday or Monday, and then hopefully we can get back to of normal posting days.

Also before this chapter starts, someone addressed to me that I've been spelling Kouga and Houjou wrong and so on....* sigh * Okay first of all for those who don't know. It's only in the English anime that they are spelt Koga simply to make pronounciation easier, because in Japanese 'ou' is usually pronouned as 'o'. So such names as Kouga, Houjou, Sesshoumaru, and Shippou are spelt without the u's in the english anime. And I prefer to include the u's because I like to kinda stick with the originals and because it looks better. Now that that's cleared up......

Kouga: Your a day late....

Ashley: Is there an echo in the room? I just told them that!

Kagome: Enough with the constant babbling, the reviewers have been waiting for a chapter that's a half decent length! * glares at Ashley *

Ashley: I apoligized for that!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha, I just have a slight obsession with his ears.

**Chapter 10: Kagome Lost, Inuyasha Found**

The way back to the Higurashi household was so quiet, between the two that you'd think they were strangers to each other trying hard to strike up a conversation with one another without any luck. You would never have guessed that only 10 minutes ago they were the center of attention in the mall food court sucking off each others faces for a lengthy 30 seconds.

Unlike on their way to the mall, Kouga was practically staring at nothing in particular this time. He was still looking out the window, but he wasn't really connected to the outside world, just the dark realm that existed in his subconscience. But that didn't stop him from looking over to the girl on his right and listening to her anxious breathing.

There were sooo many questions he wanted-needed- to ask her, but he knew now just wasn't the time for it, she was much to unnerved and vulnerable. It saddened him to see her like this, _especially_ around him since he practically lived and breathed to make her happy. And now he had done something that triggered her thoughts to wander off and for all he knew she was mad at him. He couldn't have that! He was going to figure this out and correct an mistakes that he had made! But he wasn't going to begin his interrogation until they were alone, where she could bear all to him because he knew if he asked her about it with any of her family present, she would just plaster on a fake pathetic smile and say nothing was wrong.

The bus came to a sudden halt which brought Kouga,who was still in an imaginary world, tumbling over the floor of the bus with an "oof!", he got up quickly acting as if nothing happened as he dusted himself off and looked around to see if anyone saw him, despite everyone just staring at him, only two girls in the back of the bus were giggling at him. His thoughts on Kagome left him for a second as he began grumbling as he shook some of the dirt from his pants, which he had grown to like. He the great wolf prince Kouga was toppled over by simple inertia! When he realized he didn't see Kagome any where, he looked to the front of the bus and saw her getting off. He scrambled his way through the crowd and finally made it to the door and lept out and landed a few feet away from the bus, which wowed some of the selected people on the bus that happened to be watching him at the time.

"Kagome, wait up!", he shouted after the girl who was just at the bottom of the shrine steps, he was right behind her in nano seconds, since he had been using the power of the jewel shards.

Kagome turned around, "Oh Kouga, I'm sorry. I kinda thought you were right behind me, and forgot to tell you that this was out stop". She didn't exactly sound worried in her tone it was more like feign concern. Her mind was definitly somwhere else.

'She forgot about me?', Kouga's heart fell for a quick second, 'no, she's just distressed and I'll find out why and change that soon enough'

Kouga's plan was to drag his love up to her room before she got the chance to talk to anyone in the household, so that they could talk privately with no interuptions.

Unfortunately, as soon as they opened the door, there was Kagome's mother holding a broom with that huge smile on her face, you know the one Kouga detested because it could change into a frown at any second and all hell would break loose. But thankfully that didn't happen.

"Hello you two!", she chirped, "I hope you guys had fun!"

Kagome already had the bright flawless fake smile plastered on her face, "yeah we had a great time mama!"

The woman smiled to Kagome then to Kouga. In fear of causing anymore tension of any sort, Kouga smiled charmingly back, "yeah...great time"

"Well that's always good to know!", Mrs. Hirgurashi placed the head of the broom firmly on the floor and leaned against it while staring dreamy-eyed at the pair standing at the entrance of the door, "Ah, young love"

That caught them off guard and they both sweat dropped. Kouga probably wouldn't have minded that comment if everything wasn't so awkward at the moment. So he just made a quiet nervous laugh.

Kagome was very eager to change the subject, "what's that I smell mama?"

The older woman snapped out of her daze ans smiled brightly once again, "it's supper! You two arrived just in time, it's your favourite Kagome"

"That's great I can't wait", the girl perked.

"Well it should be done in a few minutes!"

Kouga thought that even if he could talk to Kagome for a few minutes, that would be enough time to get something out of her.

"But if you two don't mind doing me a favour, could you please set the table?"

So much for that idea. But maybe Kagome would decline?

"Sure mama, no problem!", Kagome said and then left to walk into the kitchen.

Kouga mentally slapped himself. Of course she wasn't going to decline the favour, she was probably going to avoid talking about what happened as long as she could. Kouga made a small sigh before giving the woman a small smile and headed into the kitchen.

Dinner was eirily quiet, so quiet you could probably actually hear a feather hit the floor. Well the silence was broken every now and thn when Souta decided to let in be known that he was eating.

Kagome's grandfather didn't take his eyes off Kouga, which made the wolf demon angry, he really didn't like the old man, well of course things could have been different if the his first impression of Kouga wasn't an Ofuda on the face!

Kouga started picking at the food with his chopsticks, he wasn't used to eating this kind of food, pretty much all he usually ate was meat, meat and well...meat. And the chopsticks didn't make eating the odd food easy.

Mrs.Higurashi looked over to the two teenagers, neither one had touched their food. Her motherly instints were telling her that maybe not everything had went as well as her daughther said it had. And like the mother she was, figuring that maybe Kouga and Kagome had a small fight since neither one had really looked or talked to each other since they returned. She wasn't going to let Kagome jepordize her relationship with a guy like Kouga over any fight!

"Kagome?", the woman asked with concern.

Kagome looked up to her as a response, but of course the sound of a voice for once in the past 10 minutes was pleasing to the ears so automatically everyone else at the table looked up also.

"Is something wrong? You haven't even touched your Oden!"

"No mama nothings wrong, I'm just not that hungry"

"Oh I see. And I suppose Kouga's just not hungry either? I know something happened between you two"

Kouga stared at the woman with wide amazed eyes, 'this woman must be able to read minds or something! I knew she wasn't normal'

"But mom, nothing happened!", Kagome begun to protest.

"Kouga?", the woman was pratically trying to glare an answer out of him.

Kouga cringed a bit, momzilla had returned, he felt a slight kick from Kagome under the table. He looked over to her for a second but then quickly turned back to the older woman. He knew what Kagome wanted him to say, plus he didn't want to get _her_ mother into _their_ problems.

"Well?", she pressed on.

"No, nothing happened", he managed to let out but it was in an uneasy tone, but only because, as much as he hated to admit it, the woman scared him!

Mrs.Higurashi glared at them suspiciously, then let out an exasperated sigh, "kids will never understand. Kagome I would like you and Kouga to please the table and talk out your differences"

"But mama!", Kagome protested.

"No buts Kagome, your going to have to learn that in a relationship you can't just ignore any problems you have, you have to learn to understand each other!", the woman pointed delicately towards the door, "Now...please leave the table"

Kagome sighed sadly, it was true that she was trying to avoid talking to Kouga about the kiss. The real truth was, even though she hated to admit, she liked it. But now for actually kissing him back, she felt guilty about it, but she wasn't able to pinpoint just why exactly. Plus she never ever expected in her wildest dreams that her first kiss would be with Kouga of all people or demons for that matter!

Kouga on the other hand, was determind to go to Kagome's room as soon as possible. But if this problem had anything to do with Inuyasha, he was gonna make sure the half-breed had an early death for messing with _his_ Kagome's emotions, and that was a promise!

He followed Kagome up the stairs with a very serious expression to show that he was ready for an explanation, while Kagome seemed to be walking slowly to extend the time it took to get to her room.

"And don't come back sown til' you have it all straightened out!", Kagome's mother shouted out.

They didn't answer the woman, but they didn't think that she expected one anyway.

Kouga was getting impatient walking behind the lingering form that was Kagome, who seemed to have slowed down even more without him noticing. So to speed things up, kouga ran up behind the girl, picking her up bridal style at break neck speed. Kagome let out a small shrill squeak that was oud enough to go throughout the house.

She looked up at Kouga who had stopped when he picked her up to make sure that he had her held securely. He looked down into her wide surprised eyes and grinned, "let's speed things up a bit shall we?"

He got to the dorr in less than a second and opened it. Kagome was holding on to him for dear life, 'since when did he get this fast?'

Kouga held on to her, inhaling her intoxicating scent, he couldn't help it, he _loved_ it. The scent only made him long for her more. Just because he was concerned doesn't mean she wasn't still his woman or that his mind couldn't be somewhere else for a moment.

Kagome waited for him to put her down patiently, but he held on for a while and then she felt him sniffing her hair. It actually felt relaxing to be held in his arms but she knew she couldn't stay there all night, "um Kouga?", she whispered softly as if trying not to ake anyone up.

"um mm?", he mumbled back from the lovely scented world that was the woman in his arms.

"You can put me down now"

Kouga's eyes snapped open and then he rememberd what they were _really_ here for. So he reluctantly let her down on the floor, "sorry", he whispered, then smiled innocently.

Kagome gave him a small smile , then walked over to her bed and sat down. She was ready.

Kagome's family who were still sitting at the table heard the small scream and then a couple of minutes later a door was shut, "well then maybe their not fighting!?", Souta chuckled.

"Souta!", his mother cried.

*****

Sano and Miroku were now running through a much beaten down path through the forest, Shippou was hanging on for dear life on Miroku's shoulder.

"Slow down guys, what's wrong?!", the kitsune wailed as his small body flapped in the wind.

Miroku, not really noticing Shippou's presence turned to Sango, "You don't actually think that they would tell Inuyasha about Kagome and Kouga do you?"

Sango shook her head, "No, not if they wanted to live, but they practically talk about everything, especially Kouga and Kagome, I've heard them. Their like a couple of gossiping old women", she took a couple of deep breaths, "and with Inuyasha roaming around, he could eavesdrop and hear it accidentily!"

The two stopped for a few minutes to refill their lungs and Shippou found a nice safe place in Miroku's robes during the process. Miroku was doubled over with his hands resting on his knees, "You know Sango, this would probably have been easier if we took Kirara with us"

Sango's eyes narrowed and she hit him over the head, "Why didn't you that earlier?!"

"Well I thought you would have thought of it", was Miroku's pathetic reply.

"Ugh! Nevermind now, we don't have time to go back and get her now", Sango straightened up, they they were both off through the woods once again, "this will take forever, we'll never find those wolves at this pace!"

Shippou popped his head out, "Why don't you try calling out for them?"

Both Sango and Miroku gave him a deadpan look, why didn't they think of that?

Sango stopped and was about to take Shippou's advice and call out for the demons, when Miroku's hand covered her mouth, "mmm?!", she protested unsuccessfully.

Miroku put on a serious expression and shook his head, "we shouldn't call out for Ginta and Hakkaku, in fear that Inuyasha may hear us and as far as I know, we have no excuses for looking for them. We'd best call out to our half-demon friend"

Sango glared at him and removed his hand from her face, "That's what I was going to do monk!"

Miroku grinned, "Of course you were"

The slayer raised fist but then realized this was no time for beating the monk up for making her look stupid again. So in stead she lowered her fist and averted her hands to create a tunnel leading to her mouth, "Inuyasha!?"

Miroku gave a sigh of relief for not getting hit over the head again. Then he began to join in the chorus with Sango. Shippou had fallen asleep.

Sure enough, after a good five minutes of hollering, Inuyasha finally appeared, "Whatta you two want?", he grumbled but lokked at the pair curiously.

"Nothing in particualr my good friend, we were just making sure you were okay", Miroku chirped with a feign smile of assurance.

"Well you sounded pretty determind to find me for something", Inuyasha scoffed back as annoyance tainted his voice.

Sango gave Inuyasha a bright smile, which was usually way out of character for her, "Well I guess it wasn't that important but we just wanted to find you before nightfall that's all, there is only a half hour of sunlight left"

Inuyasha was a bit drawn back by Sango's awkwardness, "Are you posessed Sango?", 'those two have been acting very weird lately'

Sango's eyebrow made a constant twitch as she tried to calm herself down, "let's just go", she managed to say in a cool collected tone.

Miroku side stepped over to the woman, "you seem to be in a good mood suddenly?", he said with his eyebrows raised and a impeckable grin.

Sango glaredand the monk and then turned around to head back to Keade's, as long as she knew where Inuyasha was while the two demons were loose, sh would be fine.

They returned back to camp to be greeted by Ginta and Hakkaku sitting around a well burnt fire. They looked upat the group, "sp there you guys are, we've been waiting here for the last hour for you to return!"

Inuyasha simply scoffed, while Sango on the other hand was about to have a coneption! ' They've been here for an hour! While we were out there looking for them to help prevent their deaths!' Well one thing was for sure, nothing was going to stop Sago from digging them early graves!

Miroku noticed that Sango was about to give the two a good beating, he walked up behind her and patted her rear, "there there Sango, calm down"

"Hentai!", Sango, deciding to take her anger out on a certain monk, gave him a really good whack over the head and stomped towards the hut.

Miroku finally got up and walked over to the fire with the two wolves while rubbing the tremendous lump on his head.

"What's wrong with her?", Ginta expressed in a school girlish tone.

Miroku looked at him calmly with a slight irritance glinting in his eyes. He wasn't too pleased to comeback to see the wolves either, "you know what, you'd be a lot safer if you didn't talk for the rest of your stay with us", then he grabbed a stick and began to poke at the fire.

UGH! That was a lot o typing! Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or typos, it's kinda 1:30 in the morning so I didn't really wanna check it over...see what I do for you guys. I stayed up this late to finish typing just because I feel guilty about not putting it up yesterday and plus I got lots of lovely reviews!

Inuyasha: You know, there should be more of me in this story.

Ashley: Why couldn't you go to sleep like the rest?

Sesshoumaru: I'm still awake too human

Ashley: * cringes * Uh hi? Oh great I'm stuck with these two. Well I guess I'll just have to reply to the reviews my self. * glares at the rest of the gang who are sleeping * Damn them.

Inuyasha: Hello! I'm here ya know!

Ashley: * sigh *

Hello once again Saiyan-Legacy102! Well did this make up for the short chapter 9 for ya? It better have cause it took forever to type! And I think you should start an IY fic, actually I'm demanding to to! So there! :P. Oh and about posting your story thing. You have to upload the file in 'Document Manager' first and make sure you name it, then you can go and add it! Okay ^-^. Hope I helped if you didn't already figure it out!

Playful Kagome....whoa! Loooong review. Well it's nice to know your always waiting for my story to be updated! Your parents think your crazy eh? Well then join the club! LOL. I know what ya mean about the YYH / IY crossovers their pretty cool, I actuallt just got into YYH, and since it doen't come on TV where I live I bought volume 2 and it's great, but I first got into through the manga, so I knew a bit about it ^-^. Well technically Sesshoumaru won't stay in my closet anymore, it's mutiny I tell you!

Sesshoumaru: Stop your petty humour human, it annoys me. 

Ashley: See what I mean, he's all rebellious! Anywayz, can't wait for you to post your story! I'll be sure to read, just make sure to let me know when you do so! Oh I almost forgot, thanks for the idea, I think I'll use something along those lines! Your a doll. Lol. I never wanna say anything like that again.

I love Inuyasha Forever, how could I not forgive ya, you always gots somethin nice to say ^_- And I decided to bring Shippou back in the story just for you! I would love to see one of the Inuyasha movies, I think there are three... * huff * but I can't. * cries * 

Inuyasha: Hey she says she got Ramen! What flavour is it? If it's oriental I ain't having anything to do with it!

Anywayz and Fighter-chick-charsi, I agree with you, Kouga doesn't get enough recognition, sad really -_-. But HE DOES IN MY STORY! LOL. And I'm gonna try and check out your fics asap okay!?

Okay, sorry I couldn't reply personally to all of you but thanks to : Saiyan-legacy102, Playful Kagome, i love inuyasha forever, Fighter-chick-charsi, Crimson Release (I'm gonna read and review your fic asap okay! Been a bit busy), Puffin (not just yet!), jade (yes K/K action is the best! LOL), Inuyasha-luva4 (Your making me choose! Ummm, I guess I'll say KOUGA! How bout you?), Darkwarriorgirl (hey what's your pen name?), drgn-mstrss (as much as I don't mind San/ Mir pairings, my stories not really gonna have one, it's just gonna focus on the funny things between them ^-^), and Sarah! I think that's everyone? I HOPE. Sorry if I missed anyone!

So anywayz I gotta go ta bed! It's 2:00am! And...well I'm tired! But I did this for you! So PLZ REVIEW! Makes me happy and when I'm happy I write and when I write I type and when I type....well I post! So Review and you shall read the next chapter!


	11. Mixed Emotions

I'm so so so sorry that this chapter came up a lot later than it was expected to be up. To tell you the truth this was suppose to be up around friday or saturday. But here we are at sunday and also...this chapter isn't as long as it was intended to be, it was suppose to be a lot longer! But you my dear friend decided to visit me yesterday, and that means that she was with me for like 15 hours of the day lol and then when she left it was 12 and i wasn't done writing the chapter...PLUS i had a movie to watch. So that's my excuse...forgive me.

Another quick note on this chapter, it's suppose to be kinda of serious, but since I'm not that good of a writer and because I'm more of a funny person, I don't know how serious it will actually seem. So it would be nice if pople could tell what they think. But don't worry, they whole chapter's not serious! Another thing sorry if the characters are a little ooc at any point, just in case any of you may think so.

I almost forgot, my beta Avi (aka: Carrie) has returned to me! Seems she was gone on a skiing trip and forgot to tell me lol. So she's now checking to former chapters for spelling and grammar so I can post them over with no mistakes! Yay. And this one will be checked shortly also but I just didn't want you guys to wait any longer! SO THANK YOU AVI!

Disclaimer: I'm not worthy.

Kagome: Oh NO! Inuyasha got at the prozac again!

Inuyasha: * sings * We are the sunshine family

Kouga: errr....what a nutcase.

Kagome: Be a nice happy Inuyasha and hand me the pill bottle.

Inuyasha: NEVER! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Miroku: You know, I kinda like Inuyasha this way.

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

**Chapter 11: Mixed Emotions**

There was a small silence that graced the room after Kagome had taken a seat on her bed. Even though it only lasted about a minute or so, to Kouga it seemd like an hour.

He had been ready to talk to her down stairs, he was actually anxious about it. He even had all is questions planned out, ready to be answered. But now that they were actually alone...his mind was kind of blank and he couldn't think of how to start out the converstaion.

Kagome sat patientlyon the bed, she was somewhat ready to explain the situation to the wolf, but it seemed that he had gone mute and she for one didn't have the slightest clue of what to say first. Buyo suddenly rolled out from under the bed , his pudgy little body waddled to his feet and then struggled to get on top of the bed. Kagome felt pity on her poor kitty and helped him up only for him to stand up beside her and plop down.

'Should I apoligize?', Kouga though to himself. He figured he should but why apoligize for something that he wasn't even sure that he did? Maybe it _was_ the fact that he kissed her, but that couldn't have been that big a deal, she _did_ kiss him back, plus he was the one who actually had to break it. 'She's probably waiting for an apology'. Then he was wondering why he was feeling so uneasy about it, he'd never been at a loss of words before when it came to a serious matter, well this was serious to him anyway, it was awkward.

"Kagome", he began, figuring in his head what exactly he was about to say, "I'm sorry about the kiss, I didn't _mean _to force myself on you like _that_, it's just...at the time those girls...they were really getting to me and I wanted them to shut up and go away--"

Kagome had gotten up off the bed and walked over to him during his ramblings and put a finger up to his lips to hush him. "It's okay Kouga, I didn't mean it", she blushed slightly as she went over in her head how awkward that sounded.

Kougas's eyes went wide as she could feel him smirk at her, even though she had bent her head down to hide her face.

"I-I didn't mean it like _that_", she begun to come up with some excuse to wipe the proud, cocky grin that claimed his face, "I meant that, that's not exactly what made me feel guilty", she still had a pink tinge to her cheeks, she turned around and once again took her seat on the bed next to the round ball of fur that hadn't moved since it got there.

Kouga followed behind her, but instead of taking a seat behind her, he decided to sit on the chair at the desk across from her bed. Though he was still concerned, the thought that kagome didn't mind the kiss was still fresh in his head. But then a question struck, "You feel guilty?", how did he make her feel guilty of all things?!

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, she was still trying to find the words to explain her little situation, and she knew if she tried to explain it, the words would not come out the right way, 'well, here we go', "Kouga", she had a half hearted smile, "the thing is..I guess is that...", she averted her eyes away from him to look out the window, 'do I really wanna tell him about the whole Kikyou mess?'

Kouga stared intently at her, just waiting for her to continue. He was getting a bit impatient, he wanted to know the problem so that he could turn it around and make her happy again.

Kagome could feel his eyes burrowing into her head, "you see, I always thought that I loed Inuyasha", Kouga's fist balled up at the sound of the name, "all that time ago...I thought he loved me too. But then Kikyou was ressurected. It just so happens that I'm her reincarnation, and when she came alive again...it was hard to hide from that fact", Kagome turned to look at Kouga to make sure he was understanding her. And just as she thought, he was listening to every word.

"And Kikyou and Inuyasha were in love all those years ago. When she came back, so did his love for her. And it didn't really help that he saw _her_ everytime he was looking at _me_, and that still happens...sometimes", a small crystal formed in the corner of her eye as she was reminded about the said situations.

Kouga's heart fell and his eyes narrowed, 'that fucking dog! Hurting Kagome like that for a fucking zombie! How can she love him if he does these things to her!?', he tightened his fist, making his sharpe nails dig into his fleash, but not enough to draw blood. The half-breed made his woman cry, that was more than enough to make Kouga furious, "I'll kill 'em", Kouga mumbled under his breath.

Kogome never heard exactly what it was the wolf had said, but she knew it couldn't have been too friendly, "But you know...", Kagome was smiling now when Kouga looked up at the surprise of her new upbeat tone she had suddenly taken and he saw what seemed to be a blush, it was hard to tell since both of them had neglected to turn on the lights. "....when you kissed me back there in the mall", the blush in her cheeks rose, "I kissed you back....then when I actually realized what I was doing, I didn't stop myself. Well because I should admit it...I liked it", now her blush was all the way up to her ears.

As soon as she said _that_, Kouga gazed at her in utter surprise, he had _never_ expected her to admit something like that. She was now giving him a smile. As shy and innocent as it was, it didn't hide the bright red blush that seemed to glow in the dark when he gave her a wide smirk, "is that so?"

Kagome's eyes widened ever so slightly, 'great Kagome, you had to go and tell him that didn't you? Now he'll probably have a big ego trip...not to mention use it against you!', she looked to him again, 'and why is he staring at me like that?' She averted he eyes to the window again, she didn't like to believe that she had caused that big, charming...lecherous? Grin on his face, "It kinda opened my eyes I guess, it made me realize that I'm not hooked on Inuyasha, I can't be if I'm able to kiss someone else. I think having to fall in love with him was just something that came with being Kikyou's reincarnation", she shrugged her shoulders, "I actually don't even feel guilty anymore, I guess I just needed to talk to someone about it", she turned her head back to Kouga, her tears hd disappeared and she gave him a bright smile. "Thanks Kouga"

She had one of those irrisistable smiles on again that rendered Kouga to smile back. He was estatic that her feelings for the hanyou weren't as strong as they ever were but they were still there faintly but at least this was a definite meaning that he had a chance, "I'm always here for you Kagome". His innocent caring smile turned into his imfamous smirk which obviously said 'I'm not _only_ here to listen'

Kagome's blush returned once more, but then her eyes narrowed into a playful expression, "and don't count on that kiss happening ever again!"

Kouga made a playful growl emitt from his chest, causing Kagome's eyes to widen and wonder what was about to happen. Without warning, Kouga pounced on his unsuspecting prey and began to tickle and prod at her tender sides.

It just so happened that Kagome was extremely ticklish, and as soon as the tickling began she let out a surprised scream and was laughing heartily as Kouga continued his attack, "ohh, n-no, stop it K-Kouga!", she was trying her best to convince him to cease the tickling, but to no avail.

Kouga was now practically straddling her hips, trying to keep her from getting away as she wriggled beneath him, 'never happen again eh? That's what she thinks!'

Kagome couldn't take the tickling anymore, "Okay, OKAY! I s-surrender!", she shouted with her eyes closed, thinking that if she opened them as she was laughing so hard that they might just pop out.

Everthing stopped suddenly and Kouga stared down into her flushed face and waited for her to open her eyes as she let out a couple more muted laughs that caused her body to pulse beneath him. She opened her eyes to reveal bright brown glossy orbs that shone with happiness, "I thought you would surrender to me", he said giving her a victorious grin only inches away from her face.

"Hey, you caught me off guard! It wasn't fair!", she pouted playfully and poking the predator in the chest. She hadn't noticed that Kouga had been staddling her until she actually looked down and saw that he was, then her eyes wandered up to meet his as a crimson blush stained her face. This time she could feel the burning sensation in her cheeks and there was a slight sensation churning around in her stomache.

"Well then, you'll have to be on your guard next time won't you?", he said once again only inches from her face. He could smell her arousel and he wanted nothing more than to satisfy it and his own. But being the sly wolf he was, he decided he was going to tease _her_ instead, that would indeed turn the tables around. As much as his body struggled against that decision that's what he was going to do. After his little diabolical scheme played in his head he flashed her another sexy smirk.

"Your the one whose gonna have to keep your guard up Kouga!", she narrowed her eyes in mock threat.

Kouga raised his eyebrows, "oooh, am I?"

She let out a breathy sigh, that ending in a bunch of silent giggles, which caused her to wriggle under Kouga's body again, and once again he had to control himself. She turned her head to look to her alarm clock. _**7:30**._ "It's been a really long day, I think I'm gonna get some rest", she said as she turned her face back to Kouga giving him a tired smile. She seemed to have forgotten that he was on top of her, almost treating it as if it were normal.

Kouga smiled back. She did look quite exhausted, 'well, at least she's ahppy again'. He lifted his legup over her so that he was no longer straddling her and plopped down to her right and lid down beside her. Which caused poor Buyo to shift his weight. "Good idea Love". 

Kagome turned her head to look into his face and saw his huge smug smile before he closed his eyes to fall asleep. She laughed evilly, "on the floor buster!",with that she pushed his form of the bed , with great difficulty if I might add he _was_ a muscle bound wolf demon after all, until there was a hard thump on the floor and a groan.

"buster?", Kouga moaned. Well it was worth a try. The a pillow came to greet his face and was followed up by a blanket that covered all except his legs during it's landing.

The girl was looking over the edge of her bed at the pile of tangled wolf and blanket. When he emerged, the static had caused his hair to stick up in every direction. She covered her mouth to hide her giggles, "Well, better get some sleep, we have school in the morning!"

"School?"

"Yeah, the place I go to learn, and since you were so very kind to stay here and keep me company, you have to come", she gave him a bright smile as she sey her alarm clock for 6:45. "Night Kouga!", those were her last words before she quickly dosed off into sleep.

Kouga listened to her evened out breathing and went over in his head the moment they had just shared, "good night...Kagome", then he slowly drifted off into a semi-sweet slumber.

******

THE END!.....of the chapter that is. Now how many of you, for any second during that chapter thought that this was going to be a lemon?hmmmmm?

Miroku: I

Inuyasha: Stupid monk we already know you did, you have sex on the brain 24/7!

Kouga: Hey, I'm pretty sneaky eh, getting Kagome all fired up like that.

Kagome: You didn't get me.....'fired up' * blushes * You just caught me by surprise and all.

Miroku: Now now Kagome, we all have desires, theres nothing to be ashamed about

Kagome: w-what!? What happened to Sango, she should have hit Miroku over the head by now!

Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru put her in the cupboard with the fox.

Ashley: What! Ugh, Sesshoumaru why'd you have to go and do that for.

Miroku: I'll get her!

Ashley: Okay, let's respond to some reviews shall we?

**Playful Kagome**, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to put you in distress! Forgive me. Anywayz I don't know about the Hiei/ Kagome thing, I'm more of a Kurama person myself, but I actually haven't found any Hiei pairings around but I'll be sure to check it out if you'd like to recommend one! And your right Sesshoumaru's gook looks make up for his rebelliousness.

Sesshoumaru: I'm not your eye candy wench!

Ashley: eeee, anywayz Say hi to Asia for me I bet she's cute! And by the way were you by any chance mislead by this chapter?

Kouga:**EvilCheese** eh? Strange name but I love my fans so that includes you, And I do hope theres a lemon later too! *gives Ashley suspicious glare*

Ashley: **i love Inuyasha forever** I give you huggles back, you always have such nice things to say and it just boost my spirits up completely whenever I read your comments. Unfortunately no I don't have AIM but I do have MSN! If that means anything? Lol, I don't think we'd be able to sell my story lol, it's not that good haha, but it would be nice to have some money on hand lol. And the whole nice thing, I actually think I'm too nice for my own good lol.

Inuyasha: Nice my ass! You paired Kagome with the wolf!

Kouga: Shut up and deal with it! You get to be with her in almost every other story.

Inuyasha: That's because those people know what the real pairing should be!

Ashley: SHUT UP!...........there. Now, thanks to all of you!!!!!Sorry I couldn't personally reply to everyone!**Playful Kagome, Kin103(**glad you found my story and even happier that you like it!**), Sarah (**I intentionally madeKagome'smom like that, and I can answer your other question sorry, you'll just have to read on!**), DemonFireGirlHotaru(**thanx**), Puffin(**another question I can't answer but yes he will find out at some point!**), Kiara(**thanx**), Saiyan-legacy102(**didyou think I forgot ya? Lol. Yes the scream was from when Kouga grabbed her and congrads on third place!**), EvilCheese(**I love your name lol, and please tell others about my story if you think they'll like it!**), Crimson Release(**I'm enjoying your story also!**), **And of course i love** inuyasha forever (**huggles**)!**

**Please Review makes me happy and also posts the chapters! And tell me what you thought of this chapter because I wanna know how I write when I'm trying to make the atmosphere a little serious. Once again PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Wake Up Call

*sigh* Once again I apologize for the late update, I really hate updating like this, but I've sooooo busy not to mention lately my computer has been being a piece of...poop.lol. I tried my best to put as much time as I could in this chapter but I guess it wasn't enough because this is another slightly short chapter. I really hate short chapters, but that's all I could do...unless you all wanted to wait another week for a longer chapter.^-^

Also I don't think this chapter is very good so I'm not proud of it and I also have some bad news at the end of this chapter....don't worry it's nothing to kill me over...at least I don't think so.

Diclaimer: Don't own, Don't sue, Thank you ^-^

Kouga: You know, you've been making me really restless with putting everything else before this story!

Ashley: Well SOOORRY, but there are more important things then hooking you up with Kagome ya know!

Kouga: What are you talking about, you know you like it when I hook up with Kagome.

Ashley: * sighs * yeah I know

Kagome: * sweatdrops *

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

**Chapter 12: Wake Up Call**

_**Barmp! Barmp! Barmp!**_

Kouga's eyes flashed open in total alarm and he scrambled to his feet at lightning speed in a fighting stance. His eyes shifted around the room, searching for the cause of the annoying repetition of sound until his eyes fell on the alarm clock next to Kagome's bed. He looked to the girl, who was sprawled out on the bed, still asleep, "How can she sleep through this racket?!"

He stalked over to the noisy device and began poking at it, and getting quite flustered at doing so, the sound it emitted was so irritating! Kouga began to shake the thing around but to no avail to ceasing the sound. He gave up on the clock and turned to the girl lying in the bed next to him, no doubt she knew how to turn the damned contraption off. But she looked much to peaceful to wake. So he slumped to the floor in defeat and cupped his hands over his abused ears and glared at the clock.

Kagome began to stir. She was having the most wonderful dream. 

She had been lying in a field full of Sakura blossoms and Cicadas could be heard in the distance. It was the most beautiful scene she had ever seen, then from behind her she felt strong arms latch around her waist and she could feel the mans hot breath in her ear, whispering sweet nothings that made her melt in his embrace. Even though she couldn't determine who the voice belonged to, she knew it was male. She was about to turn around to witness her love but suddenly a huge flock of crows flew by and they made the oddest caws that rang straight through her head.

Her eyes popped open and she let out a frustrated groan at the lovely greeting her alarm clock gave her. Turning her head over, she saw Kouga sitting on the floor with his hands over his ears and he seemed to be growling at her clock and giving it a glare that could probably compete along side Sesshoumaru's. She gave him a sympathetic smile, 'he didn't want to wake me up'. She leaned over to clock and turned the clock of by giving a quick pound on the button in frustration. She hated that sound. Then there was silence.

Kouga looked up to the girl, "uh...good morning", he smiled sheepishly.

The girl gave a deep yawn and stretched out her arms in response as she sat at the edge of the bed, "well, let's get ready!"

Raising a delicate eyebrow, Kouga looked at the girl in confusion, not needing to ask his question orally to what she was talking about.

"Don't you remember?", he continued to stare at her, "we have _school_"

"Oh yeah...that", Kouga replied as he wiped his hand over his face and wove his fingers through his hair. Realizing that he was still half asleep even though he went through that _horrible_ noise.

Kagome got up off the bed and looked down at herself. Once again she failed to change out of her clothes she had worn the previous day. "Ugh! I need a shower _real_ bad, I feel like a pig!", she was talking more to herself than Kouga.

Kouga stared up at her and looked her over, she didn't smell bad or anything and she certainly didn't look like a...pig?

Before Kouga got a chance to voice his own opinion, Kagome combed her fingers through her raven hair and walked over to the closet, "I'll set some clothes out for you to put on, before I leave to do that though"

She took a few garments from the closet and threw them on her bed, landing in a heap that mingled with her rumpled blankets.

Kouga was thankful she wasn't making him take another one of those horrid shower things, the last thing he wanted was another encounter with that odd...evil contraption. "So, will I wait for you here?"

Kagome was just trotting out the doorway with a bright smile on her face when he asked this, she didn't have a clue why she should be happy, she was after all, going to school. "Yeah, you can wait her-no, no, no. As soon as your done getting dressed, go downstairs and I'll meet you there!", she was glad she caught herself, if she didn't, she more than likely would have walked in half-naked on Kouga. She didn't even want to imagine what the consequences of that would have been.

Kouga hadn't really caught that she had corrected herself, he was too tired to notice now that he had settled down slightly and the clock had shut-up. But that didn't stop him from glaring at the device one last time as he began to remove his shirt. And of course he didn't ignore the fact that Kagome was watching him for a couple of seconds longer than needed before the left the room, "just a matter of time"

*************

"Kagome! If you don't come down now, your not going to get any breakfast!", Mrs. Higurashi yelled up the stairs to her daughter who seemed to be taking forever to get ready.

Kouga was patiently sitting at the table, well at least he _looked_ pretty patient. Inside however, he was constantly thinking about Kagome and the talk they had had last night. Did she still love Inuyasha? Or did she just tell him that she no longer did because it would have made Kouga feel better about her situation?

But as far as he could remember, he didn't sense any falsehood in her explanation. Maybe she didn't harbor strong feelings for the mutt anymore, maybe some, but not as fluent as before. He would have to go by this, so now the only question was...what should his next move be?

Kouga, being in deep thought, was completely oblivious to the boy that was sitting next to him, bombarding him with senseless questions, then going on about some new video games were being released that he thought Kouga would like.

It didn't matter anyway, it's not like Kouga would have known what the boy was talking about. But Kouga was grateful that Kagome's mother hadn't talked to him that much this morning besides a simple 'good moring', with her scary, unpredictable smile.

Souta realized that Kouga hadn't listened to a word he was saying, instead he seemed to be focusing on a small speck of something on the wall. Feeling that this was the _perfect_ moment to use the element of surprise, Souta asked the one question that could probably get anyone's attention coming from a ten year old, "did you and my sister have sex last night?"

Kouga's face flushed as he fell out of his stupor, then he smirked when he looked down at Souta, so the boy knew about more things than Kouga had thought, "what did you just say kid?". Kouga had to make sure that what he heard come out of the boy's mouth was correct, in fact he knew he said it, it was just so amusing that he wanted to hear it again.

"I _said _'did you and my sister have sex last night?'", Souta was proud of himself for getting the wolf's attention and waited patiently for and answer. It seemed that this topic interested his hero.

Mrs. Higurashi walked in on the question just as it was being asked, "Souta! You don't asked people questions like that, it's rude!", she gave him a light tap over the head, "and don't call it _sex_, it's such a nasty word, call it making love!"

Souta blushed and rubbed the back of his head unconsciously, "yes mama, sorry"

The older woman looked at Kouga and gave him a nervous smile, "I'm really sorry about that, he doesn't usually ask such brash questions", she sighed, "they grow up way too fast"

Kouga gave the woman a dashing smile, "don't worry about it. I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it. Right kid?", he stared back down at Souta. He had his eyes narrowed slightly, still awaiting an answer obviously. Kouga winked at the boy and let him come up with his own conclusions to the question.

Souta blinked once...twice. He without doubt, took the wink the wrong way. "Mom I'm leavin' , love you bye!", Souta stuffed one last slice of toast in his mouth before he grabbed his bookbag and headed for the door, "see ya later Kouga!"

_**SLAM!**_

He was gone.

Kagome came down the stairs with her bookbag hoisted over one shoulder. She was now back in the clothing Kouga was more familiar with. "Sorry for taking so long, I was having a bit of trouble finding my math book", she gave her mother an innocent smile.

Her mother gave an exasperated sigh, "you know, one of these days your going to be late", then she laid a plate of breakfast in from of the tardy girl.

'It's not like it would matter, I missed enough school already', she chuckled to herself mentally.

***************

The walk to school was surprisingly nice. Her and Kouga had ended up talking about her time as she answered all his questions about the strange things. They had also laughed about many of the funny stories they had shared with each other.

Kagome felt much more at ease, to just talk about anything at all to Kouga, he would listen to her every word, unlike Inuyasha who'd probably be complaining about her constant babbling by now. Also, Kouga seemed to have changed a bit since he had come to the 21st century with her. Normally, whenever they were in the feudal era, all he would say to her was that he wanted her to come with him and be his woman and then he and Inuyasha would start fighting. It was a headache waiting to happen. At first when Kouga wanted to stay with her, Kagome's first thought was 'God No'.But now that almost three days had passed being alone with him, Kagome was glad that he stayed with her, she found an even closer friend in Kouga that she had ever anticipated to find in the wolf demon.

She turned her head to look up to the handsome boy next to her. He was looking around at their surroundings with his charming smile still plastered on his face. For a split second, the angle the sunlight hit his face, he seemed to look like a God of some sort. Boy, was he hot. Kagome felt her face burn up when her thoughts wandered to the previous night when he invoked that feeling to flutter around in her stomach. Even though she's been getting to see his more soft, caring side, Kagome realized that Kouga still held his old intentions, and he wasn't going to give up. But now it didn't seem that bad, could it be that Kouga's charm was beginning to manipulate her?

'Maybe I should give Kouga a chance, after all, he's really sweet and he's great to talk to', her eyes wandered over his features again, 'and hot'. That's where she began to notice what she was thinking about, 'Oh great, I'm starting to have the hots for Kouga. Bad Kagome, Inuyasha would kill you if he found this out!'

_But Inuyasha's not your boyfriend_

'But....', Kagome was now talking to herself.

_No 'buts'! We're not chained down to Inuyasha, we're free to be with whomever we choose!_

'That's true....'

_Exactly, so let's go for it!_

'Oh my God, I can't believe I'm having this conversation with myself, am I going crazy or something?'

Kagome shook her head to escape all her thoughts and stared back up t Kouga again who looked back at her with his soft blue eyes that glistened in the morning glow.

"So, what is this school thing of yours like?", Kouga asked, breaking Kagome's concentration on his feautures.

"Oh um, well I guess you'll find out for yourself soon enough, it's just around the corner!", she smiled up at him with a slight blush from her conflict with herself.

'Well, this should be an interesting day', Kouga thought to himself. Kagome's time was definitely a puzzle, full of odd contraptions and...schools. He did like it but only because Kagome was there with him. He definitely enjoyed life in the Sengoku Jidai much better, now all he had to do was convince Kagome the same thing.

They walked around the corner and Kagome lead Kouga onto the school grounds, "well, here we are...school", Kagome scowled out the last word. Why did she even want to come back home? 

Taking advantage of their situation, Kouga snaked his hand around her back and let it rest on her hip, bringing her slightly closer to him. Kagome stiffened at his touch. He looked down and met her eyes that were filled with surprise, "well your my _girlfriend_ aren't you?", that's when he smirked down at her blush stained face.

Kagome laughed nervously, then removed his hand from her waist reluctantly, but instead of removing his hand completely, she laced her fingers with his. She continued walking, smiling to herself, 'as strange as this is, holding Kouga's hand is kind of...nice'

Okay, so there it is...chapter 12. Like I said I hate that it's a tad bit short, but I tried, plus time is never on my side. Sad but true. So was it worth waiting for? I hope so.

Kagome: I can't believe Souta would ask that kind of question!

Miroku: Well could you blame the boy? He reminds me of me when I was his age.

Everyone: * sweatdrops *

Kouga: Go me, Go me! I think I'm finally actually getting somewhere now!

Inuyasha: In your dreams wolf!

Kouga: Or......in Kagome's?

Inuyasha: *growls *

Ashley: Oh my. Time to reply to some reviews! ^-^.

**Playful Kagome**- * sigh * Yes I agree, Kagome's very lucky to have all these guys after her. Why can't they like me instead!?

Sesshoumaru: Stop complaining wench! I don't want to hear about your love life or lack there of. *looks to Marylett * and I will call you a wench if I wish.

It's a good thing your hot Fluffy, or else I don't think I'd be able to stay in the same room as you.

Sesshoumaru: Did you just call me _Fluffy?_

Hehe, anywayz. By the way I'm loving your story so far!

**Empress-of-the-shadow**- You know I don't think Inuyasha will ever accept anyone else for Kagome except him, but yet he still goes after Zombie Girl.

Inuyasha: SHUT UP! That's different.

Riiiiight. Thanks! I never thought of my story as Kick Ass, Lol. But it does make me happy to know you think so! I know what you mean about Computers....they hate me, except on certain occassions. Oh And I would love to know the name of the Crossover fic! I love IY/YYH Crossovers!

**Evil Cheese**- You know, I don't think I'll ever get over your pen name Lol I love it! And my deepest apologies for teasing you. It was fun while it lasted though! Lol. Hmmm, do you think I should let Shippou out of the closet? 

Shippou from in the closet: YEEESSSS!!!!!

Sango from in the closet: Don't forget about me!

Ashley: I thought Miroku got you out!?

Miroku: She threatened to hit me again. * nervous laughter *

Thanks to all! **Puffin, Crimson Release, Gizmo369** (cute? Hmm. Lol thanks!^-^), **Kawaii Youkai** (thanks ^-^, sure I'll read your fic! What's it called?), **Playful Kagome, DemonFireGirlHotaru** (that was definitely the weirdest...yet funniest review I've had yet! ^-^ Thanks!), **empress-of-the-shadow, Kin103** (thanks), **Makikilala **(thanks ^-^), **Evil Cheese, KittykatK** (yes, I have been meaning to proof read my chapters, but like I said before, sometimes time isn't my friend ^-^, but I'll try my best! Thanks), **Koga Fan** (Thanks!), and of course....**Saiyan-legacy102**(yes you are, now, down on your knees and beg for the next chapter! Lol. J/k. Thanks ^-^)

Also, I believe I got my first flame...but I'm not positive because it was worded strangly.Don't worry the name is not listed above, I don't want to put anyone in the spotlight. But anywayz please, if you have any problems with my stories please tell me but I'll only really acknowledge it if it actually makes sense. Also If you really don't like my story....don't read it. ^-^

Also everyone please be patient! Inuyasha will find out soon enough!

Okay, heres the slightly bad news I was talking about, I don't know if I will be updating next weekend because I have a couple of test this week which will occupy a bit of my time, but you never know what may come up. So if I update by say....Saturday check out my profile and I will explain what I'm at to be keeping you waiting and give you an approximate day when the next chapter may be up! ^-^, that goes for all the other times when I'm late updating. Plus if you wanna chat with me, e-mail me at angelfire87ca@hotmail.com or feel free to add me to your MSN, and talk to me there, I'm usually on everyday at some time ^-^. Anyway, I think I've talk for far too long! Love you All! AND PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE ME HAPPY!


	13. Back to Prison

Okay, so here's Chapter 13 for you all....and I'm going to apologize again. I never thought that I was ever gonna post and author's note. But enough of my gabbing........

Disclaimer: *sigh*

Inuyasha: Ugh! Bout time you updated Bitch!

Kouga: Shut it Mutt-face! The readers have waited too long for this chapter to listen to you bitch and complain!

Inuyasha: HMPH!

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

**Chapter 13: Back to Prison**

The pair walked through the school gates hand in hand. The first thing that Kouga noticed was the mass of people that were standing around. Many of the females were dressed in the same attire as Kagome while the males seemed to be dressed in the most ridiculous suit Kouga had ever set eyes on. It made him grateful that he was wearing what he was rather than _that_.

It seemed that as soon as people noted that Kouga and Kagome had arrived, they just stared , especially the girls, who looked at the couple with incredulous eyes, as if they had seen a ghost or something completely unbelievable. Once most of the girls had taken in what they saw, they would trot over to another close to them and whispered some unknown gossip. Kouga tried his best to hear what the girls said but to no avail, they were either too far away or their voices were far too low for his ears to pick up. The boys on the other hand would just stare at Kouga, then their entwined hands, then Kagome, then Kouga again.

Kouga was beginning to get a little uneasy with being the center of attention. Was Kagome always this popular at this 'school' thing? "Um Kagome, exactly why are all these kids staring at us?", he asked the girl who was stringing him along behind her, she didn't really seem to be listening to him.

Kagome was in a stupor at the moment. She was there holding Kouga's hand greedily with no regret whatsoever, who said she couldn't get over Inuyasha? Oh yeah, she did. Just at the thought of the hanyou caused a slight pang in her heart to swell up. But it disappeared as soon as a strong masculine voice reached her ears. She looked around their now visible surroundings, that seemed to appear out of the blue, to see what Kouga was talking about. Seemed they had an audience....again, except it wasn't for the same reason as the last. Thank God. 'Looks like Yuka, Ayumi and Eri started with their daily gossip preaching'. She looked back to the anxious wolf demon price behind her, he had his eyes narrowed and giving any one that was unlucky enough to make eye contact with him a death glare. Sure, Kouga liked attention, but not this genre of attention. "Don't mind them Kouga, it's a natural occurrence at school...they'll get over it".

"They'd better or else they ain't gonna have any eyes left in their sockets to stare at us with!", Kouga growled more to himself than Kagome. 'These kids are worse than the woman'.

Suddenly, Kouga didn't feel so eager about the school thing anymore, the people in Kagome's time were really strange, well the humans in his time were bad for staring too, but...well maybe they weren't so different. But one thing was for sure, if he were in his own time right now, he could kill the annoying humans or send his pack on them. But for now, he could deal with it, for Kagome. He didn't want to lose his temper like the mangy mutt they left behind.

From behind, Kouga could hear the pacing of feet hasten. He turned around quickly in a defense stance, making sure Kagome was behind him.

Three girls stopped a few feet in front of the pair, all had a strong look on their faces, "Yup, he's a weird one", Yuka whispered loudly to the other two.

Without and adieu, Ayumi cast aside Kouga's strange behaviour and plastered a bright smile on her face, "You never told us you were bringing your boyfriend to school with you Kagome!"

"Yeah, what do you plan on telling Hojou?! It'll break his heart to see that you were having an affair", Yuka spoke up, dramatising her sentence, clasping her hands together and looking up to the sky as if asking that Kagome be forgiven.

Kagome sweat dropped at the girl's actions, "what're you talking about? I never ever went out with Hojou remember!", Kagome sighed exasperatedly and folded her arms, reluctantly separating from Kouga, "didn't I explain this to you at the mall, or do I have to spell it out for you?"

All three girls twitched slightly at that memory and began to nervously laugh, rubbing the back of their heads, "Uh, sorry Kagome", Ayumi apologized. The last thing the girls wanted was an instant replay of the incident and Kagome's 'freak out' at the mall.

"Well, we'd better get going, the bell's going to ring in a minute anyway", Eri finally said something. The girls began to walk on by, "by the way, I told Hojou that you would probably be in school today, I didn't think Kouga would be here", she waved her hand and the girls began to pace to the front door.

Kagome lolled her head back then leant it forward into her palm with an annoyed groan, 'great, I'll have to deal with Hojou today'

Kouga took in consideration the last words the girl called Eri had said. So, he would finally get to meet with this ever so popular all worshiped Hojou guy. By the way the girls made him sound, he seemed to be the one that got many of the ladies' attention, and there was apparently some _thing_ between this guy and _his_ Kagome. Well he would have to see how big a threat this Hojou really was, he didn't predict much anyway, after all Kouga was a demon and could offer Kagome much more than a puny human.

He began to think of ways of how to intimidate the human, when Kagome grabbed his hand and began to tow him to what seemed to be the entrance of the huge building before them.

*****************************

"Kagome!?"

Kagome slammed her locker shut with a surprised but fixed smile on her face, someone had come a little earlier than anticipated. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with her admirer at the moment.

Kouga, who was leaning against a locker next to Kagome's and watching her busy hands shift threw the many books in her locker, looked over to the direction the voice had been emitted from. There was a tall boy, just a little shorter than Kouga himself, with styled brown hair, running through the hallways with a bright smile on his face directed at Kagome.

"Oh uh...hi Hojou!", Kagome feigned yet another bright smile and gave the boy a girly little wave with her fingers at his arrival, "how have you been?"

Kouga raised an eyebrow at the boy, 'so _this_ is the famous Hojou I've heard so much about?', Kouga scoffed at this thought; the boy didn't even seem to be a threat. He seemed more like some lovesick clumsy oaf, he figured this out when Hojou tripped over his own steps as he reahed the raven-haired girl.

"How am I?! I think the real question is how are you?", the boy started with wide grateful eyes, "your grandfather told me that you had a bad case of hemaroids along with constant migranes!"

Kouga was listening intently at the boy's words, but so far he didn't have the slightest clue what the hell he was talking about...maybe the boy was crazy and Kagome only knew him because she felt pity for him.

Kagome's eye began to tick, 'hemaroids?! Gross, just wait 'til I get home and get a chance to see grandpa, he's gonna have to do a lot of praying to save his life', she laughed nervously, "uh yeah, good 'ol grandpa", she said as she began to unconsciously rub the back of her neck.

"Yeah, well I told me mom and she told me about this really good cream that could really help, so I bought it for you", he blushed and handed her a prettily wrapped bag, trimmed in a cute purple ribbon.

Kagome took the bag gratefully and opened it up to reveal a small tube of _Preparation H _. 'greeeat, I hope this rumor hasn't spread around', "You shouldn't have Hojou"

"It's no problem whatsoever, as long as it helps", he smiled down at her, "It's been so long since I've seen you, can I walk you to class?"

Kouga emitted a deep growl within his throat at that question, first the kid gives his woman a gift, which wasn't _so_ bad, but now he planned on taking her away. He definitely wasn't going to settle for _that_!

Kagome's eyes grew wide when she heard Kouga's growl. She had almost forgotten that he was there. She laughed tensely and stepped back to stand beside Kouga, "That's quite alright Hojou, I already have an escort for the day! This is Kouga, Kouga this is Hojou!"

"Nice to meet you", Kouga said in an almost deathly tone and smirked as he held his hand out in the gesture he had learned at the wall. When Hojou took his hand, Kouga leant towards the boy's ear and in a deep threatening voice whispered, "Kagome's _my_ woman, stay away from her...or you'll regret it"

Hojou's brown eyes widened ever so slightly and an inaudible gasp left his lips as the sound of the cold voice reached his ear drums. When he pulled away to regard the dark haired boy, Hojou saw narrowed eyes and an evil smirk developed on the boy's lips. He let out a slightly nervous laugh, "yeah, nice to meet you too". And Hojou thought Yuka, Eri and Ayumi were weird, "um Kagome, you didn't tell me that this guy was your boyfriend? I didn't even know you were dating anyone else?"

Kagome rubbed the back of her neck. Now, what to tell Hojou. Her biggest admirer of all time. Well she had to let him down at some point right? What better time than now? "Yeah,it was kinda sudden. So, sorry Houjou, I can't see you anymore". That was kind of blunt.

Houjou saw Kouga's smirk grow wider. The boy sure didn't seem like Kagome's type. There's no way she would stay with this....freak for long, he seemed like the muscles-for-brains type. He smiled brightly at Kagome, "No worries Kagome", he walked over to her and bent down to her ear, "he's a bit vicious, but I'm sure you'll make the right choice soon". With that he left to go to their first class. He was always there before the bell.

Kouga's ears practically began steaming when he heard the boy. Didn't his threat get through that thick skull of his?! "Bastard", he grumbled under his breath.

Kagome put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, "don't mind Hojou, he's a bit of an air-head but he means well", she smiled up at him, 'even though I have no clue what his last comment meant, now that he thinks I have a boyfriend, he'll leave me alone'. The bell rang for first class. "Well let's get going, we can't go missing class on the first day!". She grabbed Kouga's hand, it seemed to be becoming a natural occurrence that she never really noticed, and led him down the hall as she tossed the tube of _Preparation H_ in the garbage along the way.

They had Math class.

******************************

Math class didn't start off too bad Kagome supposed. When her teacher, Mr. Takenawa, asked her about Kouga she made a simple reply saying that he was a friend from up north and that he was just visiting. Satisfied with that excuse, the teacher allowed them to take their seats.

That's when everything went downhill.

Kouga was obviously sharing a book with Kagome since he didn't have one. Like he would have been able to use it anyway. He was examining the book with great interest but he could barely read it, "what's with all the characters in this thing? This is either some other language or someone doesn't know their calligraphy"

This kind of took Kagome by surprise. She didn't actually think that Kouga was able to read in any way, let alone know what calligraphy was...maybe there was a brain planted between his ears after all. Of course, it also caught some of the eyes in the classroom, it's not everyday you see someone flipping wildly through a book and getting flustered because they couldn't read their native language.

Least we forget, that this class was also Yuka and Eri's math class. Shortly after Kouga's reading fit that they thought it the perfect time for a gossip session. And it wasn't long before till word spread around the class about the 'sick girl's' relationship with the strange boy. The girl had been sick for weeks at a time, where did she even get the chance to start dating anyone let alone go out with someone. Mybe he felt pity on her? Then everyone caught wind of the incident at the mall....

Kagome was oblivious to all the stares and gossip floating around the room. She was too busy trying to explain a few things to Kouga, so he could at least pretend to work and listen as if he knew what was going on.

Mr. Takenawa soon caught the word of the hushed whispers and turned around to regard the said couple. Kouga was picking at Kagome's pencil while she was righting down her few notes and Kagome playfully slapped Kouga's hand away with feign annoyance and giggled slightly. "Well I hope I'm not disrupting you Ms. Higurashi", she looked up at him, "but please try to keep your eyes on the _board_ and not the boy hmm?"

Kagome blushed instantly when she realized that she'd forgotten Yuka and Eri were in her math class. She should have been prepared or at least watched out for something like this to happen. Kouga smiled inwardly to himself, he had heard everything that was going around the room. Nice to see things were going around that Kagome was his woman, at least that would keep most of the males away, if they knew what was good for them.

**************************

"What're you eating?", Kouga gave the food sitting before Kagome a screwed up face.

It was lunch time finally. Only one more class till they could finally go home and away from this place and all the prying eyes.

"Real food", Kagome happily answered, still glad that she wasn't eating her ritual meal of ramen, "You want some?"

Kouga eyed the strange food again, "no thanks". Instead he let his eyes rest on the girl in front of him, carefully tracing over the contours of her perfect features. And to think, she was _his_, well....she would be.

Kouga's eyes shifted around the room as if expecting someone to be listening to him, not that he was hiding anything that he couldn't say aloud. He was after all _very_ outspoken. "Kagome, what's with that wimp Hoji? What's your relation to him? And what's all this about you being sick?"

Kagome regarded the boy incredulously for a second, "Hoji?...Oh you mean Hojou!", she gave a small wave of her hand as if to dismiss the situation, "don't mind him, he's just a really good friend even though he's really annoying sometimes". She was suddenly questioning herself, it was almost like she was making up excuses as if to prove she wasn't cheating on him or something. Oh well, as long as it saved Hojou from being slaughtered by the wrath of Kouga. but how'd he hear about her being sick. 'Oh yeah, I forgot Kouga's hearing is a lot more sensitive than a humans...and with all the attention they'd been getting, he had probably overheard the rumors. "As for being sick...well, Grandpa makes up excuses for me while I'm off in the Feudal Era", 'that reminds me...I have to strangle Granpa when I get home'.

The bell rang for the last class of the day. History. 'Well Kouga shouldn't do _too_ bad in this class...after all, he lives it'

**************************

Kagome was now sitting at the desk in her room, doing her homework. She began reading the question and quirked an eyebrow up. It'd been weeks since she was in school and she didn't have the slightest clue what she was doing anymore. "Ugh, why do I even bother?", she asked in a groggy voice to the teddy bear, she had happily named Fluff Bag on her 5th birthday, who was sitting on a book that was laid in the top left hand corner of the desk.

Of course it didn't _answer_ her, if it did she would have declared herself nuts and would have signed herself into a mental asylum.

She looked over to her clock by the bed; _10:00._ Whoa, time flew by pretty fast. She had been attempting her homework for an hour and a half now and she hadn't got it through her head. Was it possible for school to make you dumber?

After watching a movie earlier that night, which was very peaceful and enjoyable since Kouga hadn't asked many questions because his eyes had practically been glued to the TV, Souta had dragged his new hero to his room to play video games. And so that left Kagome alone to do her homework, and she was actually missing Kouga's company. She glanced over to her clock again, Souta would definitely had gone to bed by now or their mother would have made him. So where did that leave Kouga? Homework had made Kagome far too tired to bother to investigate that at the moment. He was probably be mystified by something that caught his attention.

She changed into her pajamas for once since she'd been home and plopped face first onto the soft, cushy blankets of the bed, moments after lying still to lazy to move, she straightened up and pulled the blankets up to her shoulders and let the sandman whisk her away to dreamland.

Kouga one the other hand was much more awake. He was sitting on the couch downstairs in the living room watching the so called 'TV'. He had figured out how to use the remote, even though he still couldn't figure out how it switched the channels at such a distance.

He was paying very close attention to everything that passed by on the screen. The he found a channel showing two people, well at least he thought it was, the camera was closed in on a patch of sheen skin. The he heard the moans and pants and then he saw the full picture. Was that two people...mating?! Late night Tv, too bad no one warned Kouga of this. 

Kouga scrunched up his nose, "that's disgusting! Don't they know that people are watching them!?". Of course, Kouga had no objections to mating, he enjoyed it just as much as any other male demon. But watching two humans doing it in front of, what Kagome had told him, millions of people...it was almost degrading to their own race. Kouga pressed the button to turn the device off and decided to go upstairs to see what his Kagome was doing. And he tried to get the mental picture that seemed to be stuck there out of his head. It was arousing...but disgusting. It was very late.

He arrived in the room and saw Kagome curled up under her blankets. He was about to descend to his lovely, comfortable bed when Kagome began to stir not to gently in her sleep. She started to toss and grunt violently, then whined. A nightmare? Kouga went over to her bed and tried to calm her down. He climbed up on the bed with her and hugged her gently in attempt to sooth her.

As soon as his arms cradled her lithe form, she stop tossing around and melted into his arms and clung to him, "Kouga", she let out a faint, breathy whisper. When Kouga looked down at her face, she was smiling.

Was she dreaming about him?

*************

Dun dun dun! Hmmm, that was my sad attempt of a cliffie. Yup, very sad. Well anyways about this chapter...I didn't want to go in too much detail with them in school because it would have gotten exceptionally boring in my eyes....but I had to have Kouga meet Hojou. by the way I figuered out how to spell his name correctly lol. ^-^.

Kouga: Are you dreaming about me Kagome?!

Kagome: I don't know, it's not like I've read the next chapter!

Inuyasha: *scoffs* Like she'd dream about you wolf!

Miroku: Who really cares who's in it....well I guess that could be a factor, but more like what kind of dream is it! *wiggles eyebrows*

Sesshoumaru: You disgust me monk.

Ashley: Let's Sango and Shippou out of the closet* Miroku was supposed to let you guys out.

Sango: MIROKU!

*Miroku runs out of the room with Sango and Shippou at his heals*

Review Replys

**Playful Kagome**: Sorry if I stopped in the last chapter like that, but I hate to stop where I did in this one more becuase I know exactly what I plan on happening.....but of course I can't tell ya! I'm glad you find my chapters funny, I try my best to keep the genre the truth! ^-^ And sex is always a funny thing when you add it the right way in a story lol. I wouldn't say my fics funnier than yours, yours is pretty hilarious you know! By the way, when do you plan on putting up the next chappie hmm?

**Evil Cheese**: Yes, I agree it was about time Kagome admitting that she liked holding hands with Kouga. i just had to wait for the perfect moment. And I'm so grateful that your not rushing me with the chapters, it's a lot harder than I thought it was gonna be. Don't worry, no need to start campaigns for Shippou anymore. But i'll glady take any money you made ^0^.

**I love Inuyasha forever**: I would never hate you for not reviewing! how could you say such a thing! It's computer that are the enemy you know......and yes it is going to get lemony, no worries there! ^0^ whoops, I'm letting our secrets! *huggles my favourite reviewer back*

Thanks to all! **i love inuyasha forever, kittiegirrl**(uh huh he is!), **empress-of-the-shadow**(I'll have to check it out when I get time ^-^), **Saiyan-legacy102**(your gonna have to beg harder than that! lol), **~Morgan** (thanks),** Puffin**(you'll have to wait and see), **Kiyouga**(thanks ^-^), **KittykatK**(muahahahaha), **Crimson Release, Amber, drgn-mstrss, Playful kagome, Kawaii Youkai, Evil cheese, dragoness,** **inu_luva_4** (i think I spelt your name right there? @-@ sorry if not),and **nikki lady of the western lands. **Oh and stephan, who been my e-mail reviewer! ^-^.

**Warning! Next chapter will live up to it's R rating. So those who don't like reading sexual situations of any kind, you'll have to stay clear of the next chapter. You have been warned. And to you who do enjoy it.....happy waiting! ^-^ Muahahahahahaha.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I'll love you forever?! well....actually I love y'all anyayz! lol.**


	14. Sweet Dreams

I'm really really sorry for such a late update! It's been more than two weeks!But if you've read the author's notes on my profile you would have predicted a late update ^_^. Please forgive me, the past week has been quite hectic o_0! But I never forgot to work on this chapter, yup I made sure to write a bit everyday ^-^! And I've made up for it because this chapter is _really_ long, almost 7000 words, the longest of them all so far so I hope it makes up for the time! 

**Warning: This chapter will live up to it's R rating a bit more towards the end. So if you are uncomfortable with sexual situations, please refrain from reading the end and don't flame me. You have been warned. **

Sorry had to do that again. I'm aware that even though it has an R rating, younger people still tend to read. -_-

Now without any further adieu......

Disclaimer: Why must you remind me? WHY?!

Miroku: I hate to be the bringer of bad news but it seems that there has been a new rule established on ff.net. No more character dialouge!

Inuyasha: Those bastards! They think they can make me shut up do they!?

Kagome: Well they do own the site and what they say goes....-_-

Ashley: *sighs* Well I guess it's back in the closet with the lot of ye!

Everyone: NOT THE CLOSET!

Shippou: Hey, I just got out of there!

Ashley: It's okay shippou I'll put you in the hamper ^-^.

Shippou: o_0

italics=dream sequence

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

**Chapter 14: Sweet Dreams**

_Dark, damp and quiet. The trees swayed silently in the chilling breeze that moved across the secluded landscape, whisking leaves and other such debris over the dew soaked grass that refused to obey the winds power. The trees surrounding the small area were a force to be reckoned with. Their size alone was imitating, towering over the woodland, creating shadows that rested everywhere and no one could predict the evil that lurked withing their darkness._

_This was the environment that Kagome opened her eyes to witness. She slowly lifted her weight up off the ground, the front of her school uniform was dampened by the syringe that had been resting on the grass. Now on her knees, Kagome shifted her eyes around the wooded area. How did she manage to get here?_

_She balled her fist up in the soft morning grass, as she did so, the soil that rested beneath the pasturage came loose and klumped up within her palm. It too was soft and freah. She brought her hand up and let the grains of soil slip between her fingers and hit the green earth below._

_It felt so real. No doubt it was, but how on earth did she manage to arrive to this place? Or get back in her school uniform when she clearly remembered changing into her pajamas._

_Kagome attained to lift herself up to her feet and brush some of the dirt off the front of her uniform. It was still incredibly damp and irritably uncomfortable because it tended to stick close to her body. She felt something squishy beneath her feet._

_Looking down, she saw that she was lacking of shoes. Just her luck. She wakes up, in the middle of nowhere, in her uniform, she was soaked, and now she had to deal with the fact that she didn't have any shoes. She was going to have to walk through the forest barefoot or should she say sock clad. How gross, who knew what was on the ground below and she could barely see her hands in front of her!_

_Taking a few steps around the area, she looked to the skies above. The moon was non-existant, plus there wasn't even a star to be seen or even create the faintest of light. She lowered her head down again to look forward. There wasn't much of a point considering she couldn't see a thing, save the dark looming shadows of a few trees._

_Kagome opened her mouth, about to say something highly sardonic about her situation and the odds of being found in the middle of nowhere, but words refused to emitt from her throat. Her hand made it's way up to find her neck and rubbed the area soothingly as if to coax the sound of her voice out._

_Nothing._

_'How come I can't speak', Kagome began to mentally panic, what the hell was going on? She looked towards the trees that were before her once again, except this time a path seemed to have iluminated. But the lighting of the area hadn't hinted to have lit up on any factor. Maybe her eyes were just ajusting to the lighting of her surroundings, 'at least I can see _something _now!'_

_Kagome suddenoly felt compelled to walk through that path. She lazily made her way across the darkened landscape, and each step caused her dank socks to mingle with the wet ground, creating a squishing sound. Well there was definitly no chance of sneaking up on anyone...unless they were deaf or something. Not that she expected anyone to be around, after all, the silence of the area alone would cause people to stay away from it. Anything could be lurking around just ready to attack._

_Just thinking about that little fact caused Kagome's stomach to do a few flips, then she realized it. She was scared. But despite her sudden fright and her eagerness to just stand statue still without making a sound, in fear of something would ambush her, her feet continued to linger on towards the path. Even though she was highly reluctant of her actions, she figured she might as well go throughthe path, maybe she'd actually find omeone who could help her. For some reason all the fear she had built up inside her seemed to have vanished...but she _knew _she was scared, she just couldn't feel it._

_Making her way thorugh the path, she couldn't help but examine the things that surrounded her, there wasn't too much to look at really, except for the incredibly tall trees and obsidion shadow. Then from the corner of her eye, Kagome could see flickering lights coming from up ahead. A smile appeared across her lips._

_'People!?', she could feel her step hasten as she battle against the vestige that tended to dig into the souls of her feet every now and then. The lights began to brighten, 'light, light _is _good', she thought with a sigh of relief. _

_Kagome's hand reached out before her. As if that was going to help her reach the clearing ahead. 'Great Kagome, your gonna get outta here!'_

_She finally came to the end of the trail at her last step one of the many lights that floated around flew across her plane of sight, causing her to close her eyes and put her arm up as a shield. As soon as the light began to fade, she lowered her arm a little and opened her eyes. _

_A tail?_

_Her gaze travelled up the long lithe form of the light in front of her and when her eyes reached the top, her eyes widened in disbelief._

_Shinidamachuu._

_Kagome swiftly shook her head to remove the image in ahead of her, there was no way that what she had come across was what it was. She crooked her neck in all directions but she couldn't escape them. _They _were the light that she was so eager to make her way to._

_'But if the soul stealers are here, then that means--', Kagome froze as she laid her gaze on the sight that resided across the wooded circle. Kikyou. There was someone else with her though and then as soon as she saw the face of the form she wished that her eyes were betraying her .It was Inuyasha._

_Kikyou's peircing eyes ran right through Kagome's like hot white daggers. An evil smirk found it's place on her lips and Kagome could ave sworn she heard a slight chuckle escape them. Soon enough, Inuyasha turned around to regard what his Clay Princess was looking at. When his eyes rested on Kagome he gave her an audible smirk and mischief danced around in his eyes._

_'Why is he staring at me like that?', he didn't exactly seem to be happy to see her but he looked somewhat glad to see she was there none the less._

_Seeing that he had the school girls undivided attention, he turned back to the dead miko, cupping the back of her head forcefully and reeling her in for an unforgetable kiss. In a matter of seconds, they were practically all over each other._

_'Why is he doing this?! And why am I just standing here like an idiot wathing them?', Kagome tried to moved her feet but to no avail, they seemed to be stuck there, as if they were in a cement block and she feared that if she moved she might fall over and end up crcking her legs off. Staring at the pair again, her mind flashed back to a minute or so ago, Inuyasha had never given her a look like that before, it was evil, it was like he was trying to prove to her that she wasn't his. Tears began to swell up in her eyes, and her lips began to move 'Inu-'_

_Kagome made a sudden gasp. An arrow whizzed right by Kagome's face before her lips could finish mouthing her silent speech. It managed to make a deep cut on the side of her cheek and she could feel the gash begin to ooze of blood but she couldn't feel it paining in anyway. A tiny trickle of blood left the cut and mingled with a few escaped tears and following recently travelled paths af salty rivers. But no pain._

_When her gaze focused once more, Kagome could see Inuyasha and Kikyou perfectly. Kikyou was still in a firing stance, the twine of the bow was still twanging back and forth from her recent shot. Inuyasha stood next to her, arms crossed and hosting a glowering smile._

_Kagome's tears began to well up again. She didn't want to cry in front of them, all she wanted to do right now was crawl under a rock and die. Was Inuyasha _trying _to break her heart? Why was he being so cruel?_

_She lifted a shaky hand up to where the gash in her cheek resided and ran her finger over the wound. She couldn't even feel her hand rub against the sensitive skin. 'This must be a dream'._

_The two in front of her began to laugh heartily. Probably because she was pathetic. No, this wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare. A horrible nightmare. But even if she couldn't feel any pain, even if it was a figmant of her imagination, a temporary distortion of reality, her heart hurt all the same. It felt like it was beating so fast that it was to burst out of her chest and bleed onto the damp earth._

_Regaining movement, Kagome turned around and ran as fast as her legs could carry her, with tears streaming down her bloodstained face. She couldn't take that anymore, dream or not, it was harsh reality. Her sobs ringed through the forest like broken bell chimes and it seemd that no matter how fast she ran or how much she tried to block the vision out, Kagome could hear their cackling. 'Why me?!', she kept constantly asking herself. 'I was so stupid thinking he would love me! I never want to fall in love again!'_

_Just then at that thought, Kagome's foot got caught in an uplifted tree root as she plumeted to the ground. Her scream was cut short at the speed she had hit the ground at and turned into a choked out squeak as she felt the air file out of her lungs. But no pain. She began to sob again, why wasn't she waking up? She was getting sick of this torture, she couldn't take it anymore._

_Kagome began to slam her fist against the soft earth, she didn't care if she hit anything or if anything happened to drive up through her hand. It's not like she would have felt it, so why should she care. During her wild tantrums, she was silently sreaming 'why me?'_

_Then Kagome heard it. Footsteps. She tensed, it was probably Inuyasha and Kikyou coming to finish then job and end her misery. But she could only hear one set of footsteps. She really didn't want to see who it was this time._

_The footsteps stopped in front of her face, as she heard them, and they had come from the opposite direction of which she ran from. Kagome balanced herself on her palms and looked up at the figure. She saw nothing but the dark silhouette of a masculine apparition, and it definitely not Inuyasha. The shadow reached a hand out in front of Kagome as if to help her up. But Kagome wasn't sure if she could trust this man. Hell, she _thought _she could trust Inuyasha, but it seemed that he preferred Kikyou over her even in her own dreams!_

_Kagome's eyes looked up to where the face of the figure was, and her expression was that of a lost puppy, wanting protection and someone to confide in. She knew she was staring into the eyes of the being, even though she didn't see them, she could sense it. "It's okay Kagome. I'm here", she heard the allusive figure say. It's unseen eyes we're filled with a need to be accepted and what looked to be...love?_

_It couldn't be love, no one loved her anymore. Her eyes couldn't turn away from the man's invisable gaze. Kagome felt compelled to reach out for the man's hand, some voice deep in the back of her mind was telling her that he was the only one she could turn to._

_With one last small cry that was choked by a sob, Kagome reached out and grasped the silhouetted hand before her. As soon as their hands touched, a bright light sprang out from all directions and Kagome felt like she was going to go blind as she shut her eyes close together._

_When the light finally tamed, she slowly began to unlock her eyelids, still staring staight into the face of her 'rescuer'. His hands were rough and skilled and he grasped her hand back just as tight as her life grip on him. Slowly she began to pull herself up off the ground, her eyes never leaving the man's. His form was still roughly a shadow, which was still being caused from the bright lumination behind him. When she was halfway up off the ground, the forms colors began to mold into his figure._

_Kagome's eyes widened in astonishment when she finally saw the face of the man, which was revealed but Kagome didn't have to look at the rest of the man's features to know who it was, she could tell by his eyes alone._

_Deep azure blue orbs abraded straight into Kagome's own chocolate pools. She stood up to her full height in front of him and just stared staight into his unforgetable eyes._

_They were no longer in the dark, dank forest but now instead standing in a vast field, full of the most beautiful flowers imaginable. The suns rays highlighted the divine, plaicid region with their warmth. And as Kagome stared at the boy in front of her, she stopped crying of heartach, that had completely left her system and now tears of mirth began to pour down her face._

_With a slightly shaky, relieved breath, Kagome found her voice, "K-Kouga?"_

_He gave her a warm smile and his eyes were filled with happiness but heavy with sympathy. His eyes roamed over her face that was stained with tears and blood and for a quick second he hosted an aspect of disappointment. Reaching up to her face with his hands, he cupped her cheeks and wiped the tarnish away with his thumbs._

_This time Kagome could actually feel the touch on her face, even though his hands were rough, they were soothing. When he took his hands away, Kagome frowned at the loss of contact, but reached up to feel the cut on her face. It was gone. And there was no traced left to show that it was ever there. Kouga smiled again and seemed to be proud of his work. "You don't have to cry anymore", then his infamous little smirk appeared on his face._

_Kagome couldn't help but smile back. She finally felt safe... with Kouga. Her eyes began to glisten with euphoria, then without warning she wrapped her arms around his waist and crushed her body into his and then repeated the same thing she had earlier, "Kouga". This time though, you could hear the smile in her voice._

_In exchange, the arms of Kouga embraced her back. His hand went up to pet her downy raven locks before it moved to cup her face, causing her to look once again, into his soft pools of blue. 'Why does this have to be a dream?', Kagome asked herself as she peered into his divine features. Maybe it was just the dream, but Kagome felt as though she had missed something, Kouga was there for her. He had been in front of her eyes the whole time but she failed to realize it until no. She didn't want to do something she would regret, that she would probably never be able when she awoke._

_Still gazing deep into his eyes, almost getting lost, unable to hold in her feeling anymore. Kagome's eyes began to glisten and then in a quiet but audible breath she let it out, "I love you". Without a second thought or chance for him to reply, Kagome cupped his face with both hands and brought him down to met hers and their lips locked. _

_Kagome was relieved that he did nothing to protest and began to return it within moments. She had just told him that she loved him? It was just a dream after all right, there was no harm in letting out her true feelings. Her true feelings? Well maybe she didn't _love _him_ _as such but she sure as hell liked him a whole lot. In time she would grow to love him, but right now she wasn't sure if she was really ready to fall in again love yet._

_The kiss was soft, gentil and filled with emotion. His head bent slightly to get a better angle, but never breaking their connection. It felt so real and too passionate to be only a dream and she prayed that she wouldn't wake up any time soon....._

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

Miroku sat quietly on the deck of the hut in his usualt position. Legs crossed, arms folded in his sleeves with his staff reasting within their confines. The only thing he wanted to do right now was just relax.

Sango had fallen asleep about an hour ago. No doubt from exhaustion from worrying about their futuristic friend. It seemed that's all she did since the small incident. Which Miroku added in, was still her fault. He had been comforting her until she had _finally_ shut her eyes and just stayed like it.

He still figured there was no reason to worry, it wasn't _that _big of a deal. So Kouga went to Kagome's time, If anything had gone wrong, Kagome would have come back or Kouga would have definitely taken her back. There was no doubt in Miroku's mind that Kouga wouldn't do anything to Kagome that was at all threatening, except maybe his mouth may have gotten him in trouble, he was quite outspoken. So he suspected them to be fine, despite Sango's feeling over the situation.

Miroku sighed in exasperation and make a small shake of his head. He looked up at the dimly lit sky and admired the stars a bit, but when he gazed over to where the moon was, well, it wasn't.

"A new moon eh?",he closed his eyes, "Inuyasha's not likely to be tolerable tonight"

Miroku swung his head around the area in search of the said hanyou, but he wasn't to be seen and Miroku _knew_ he wasn't in the hut. 'Hm, I wonder where Inuyasha could have gotten off to?", with a shrug of his shoulders, Miroku settles himself down once again and begun to survey the hinterland, "he's probably out letting off some steam", he gave one last sigh before returning his gaze to the beauty of the night sky.

Without warning, Sango drew open the curtain that had been blocking the doorway, "what are you doing out here?"

'She's awake', Miroku mentally rolled his eyes, she would probably start worrying about Kagome again, 'but at least she's attractive', "Well if you'd like, I would be happy to come back inside and keep the futon warm with you", he looked up to her at a strange angle while tilting his head back to get a glimsp of her and gave her a sly grin.

She was clearly very tired, but at that statement she narrowed her eyes in annoyance and grumbled, "pervert".

Sango was about to walk back in the hut, she really couldn't stand his sexual innuendos at the moment. But before she could, she heard him laugh lightly, "if you must know, I decided to leave you alone to rest and came out here to admire the landscape, it's quite beautiful during the night wouldn't you agree?" She looked back at him over her shoulder. She was really tired but the last thing she wanted to do right now was sleep, what if Kagome came back? Highly unlikely, she knew, but you never know.

Miroku patted the deck beside him in gesture that she come and sit down with him. Changing her mind quickly, Sango just figured, 'why not?', she walked silently over by him and sat down on the edge of the deck, making sure to keep her distance.

The girl followed the monks gaze and swept her eyes across the saturnine area. For a second she had a question but she had forgotten it in her tired state. Thinking quietly to herself, trying to remember, she drummed her fingers over the aged wood beneath her. She blinked a few times and then it finally came back to her, "hey...where's Inuyasha?"

With a small jolt of his hand, Miroku pointed up to the sky. The sky? Sango rose her head to stare into the twinkling abyss to see where he aimed at, half expecting to see Inuyasha fluttering around the sky like an angel or something. That was highly unlikely, 'Inuyasha. An angel. Pweesch!', shw scoffed in her mind. Her eyes roamed across the sky, "where are you pointing-", Sango's gaze fell on the thin outline of the new moon, "ohhhh", she breathed finally in realization.

"Yup", was Miroku's intelligent response.

"To bad he's gone off to sulk, he's actually pretty handsome as a human", she sighed in a disappointed tone.

The monks eyes widened in astonishment at her remark, but the rest of his face screwed up into a goofy look.

Sango looked over to regard the older boy beside her and simply said, "just kidding", when his face toned down, she suddenly bust out laughing. "You-haha-should have-seen-seen your face then!", then continued her taunting with the occasional finger point at the monk.

Miroku sweat dropped and gave her a deadpan stare. He brought his hand up to his left breast, over his heart and sighed, "is teasing this poor, humble monk really so amusing?"

Sango finished her chuckling and was about to let out a quiet cheerful 'uh huh!', but that was interrupted by a huge bellow coming from the forest.

It was quite a colorful word too.

They both stared in the direction of the sound. Sango raised an eyebrow, examining their surroundings quickly one final time, "monk?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are the wolves?", her tone became a bit darker.

"I couldn't tell you my dear Sango, why?"

The slayer's eyebrow began to twitch slightly in irritation to his helpful answers.

Miroku's eyes widened once again as he caught on to her idea of what had happened, "you don't think...?"

Sango made a deep scoff to show her anger, "I wouldn't doubt it!"

After Sango quickly ran back into the hut to retrieve Hiraikotsu, the couple dashed into the forest in search for their hanyou turned human before things got out of hand.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Inuyasha was sitting in a tree, his usual place to hang around and grumble whenever he began to irritate the humans with his complaining. He would have stayed there too, just in spite of them, but tonight the last place he wanted to be was among the humans. Tonight was the night of the full moon, soon enough he would turn human. Not to mention it was his most vulnerable night and even though it was safer to be among the others, he hated for them to see him at his weakest level.

Slowly his transformation began. His white hair denoted to obsidion black at the same time his ears moved down to the side of his head, making him appear more human. His claws shrunk down to mere nails as he looked down to regard them. And finally the eyes that were once a molten gold, faded down to a rich dark violet. It wasn't a painful process, just annoying.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes slightly as he looked up the the thin outline of what was once the moon and stuck his hands up his sleeves, "I hate the time of the month!", he grumbled under his breath. His senses were practically useless to him now, he would have no way of knowing if anything were sneaking up on him, even though he figured there probably wasn't anything around for miles, save the rest of his entourage. So he decided to just stay in the tree and wait it out till morning , then when the sun's rays hit him once again, he would transfer into his more perferable state.

Of course, this way of thinking defied Inuyasha. For he failed to notice the small creature making it's way up the side of the tree that he was residing.

"Hey Inuyasha!", the small kitsune blurted out into the hanyou's ear.

Inuyasha just about fell out of the tree at the sudden surprise, "Shippou, ya brat! What the hell are you doin here! Shouldn't you be in bed or something?!"

"Touchy. Touchy", Shippou clucked his tounge as he made his way up to rest on Inuyasha's shoulder, "Sango and Miroku were getting too boring to watch, so I decided to come visit you, besides I'm not tired"

"Oh, how thoughtful of you", Inuyasha grimaced, his voice dripping with sarcasim. He batted his hand up to his shoulder in attempt to hit the kit off, but failed.

"No problem", Shippou chirped as he dodged out of the way of Inuyasha's hand, then stuck his tounge out at the older boy, "haha, ya missed!", then putting on a more concerned face, "Inuyasha, what's got you in such a grouchy mood...well...grouchier than usual that is?"

"Can't ya see for yourself, brat?", Inuyasha snapped.

"Hey!", Shippou wasn't amused with his little nick name there, "I was just wondering, you didn't have to bite my head off or anything! So your human, you don't have to be so moody, after all, you'll be a half-demon again in the morning"

"Feh!", was Inuyasha's intelligent reply.

"Ugh! I hate being stuck with you, I hope Kagome comes back soon!", Shippou cried.

"You'd better hope she comes back soon. I gave her four days and tomorrow's the fourh. If she doesn't get her ass back here tomorrow, I won't hold back on you anymore!", Inuyasha snarled, then the realization of that fact hit.

Shippou went bug-eyed, "You can't do that, Kagome won't let you!"

"She won't be here, twerp!", Inuyasha shouted as they were now nose to nose.

"Oi! Shippou, did you just say Kagome will be back tomorrow?", a voice came from below, it was Hakkaku, with of course Ginta was standing close beside him.

"That means Kouga will be back too right!?", Ginta chirped in.

Inuyasha's gaze went down to the wolves on the forest floor. His eyebrow and the corner of his mouth began to twitch involuntarily and the mention of that name, "W-wha?"

Shippou's eyes just about popped out of his little head, "yout Fungus Heads! You weren't supposed to mention anything about Kouga going through the well with Kagome in front of Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha's eye twitched a bit more, "what did you just say?!", he ground out through his teeth, which were clenched together so tight it's a surprise they didn't shatter.

"What are you talking about? Inuyasha's not here", Hakkaku blurted, "Hey, whose the guy?"

Ginta tilted his head slowly to his friend and whispered through his teeth, "didn't Kouga tell us one time that Inuyasha turnes human sometimes?"

The other wolf's eyes bulged, "uh oh", was all he said.

Inuyasha, now practically seething with anger, his eyes probably would have been crimson if it weren't for his human state at the time, but never the less, he was definitely seeing red.

"No Inuyasha, you don't understand it was an accident, Kagome just didn't bring him back is all!", Shippou realized he wasn't making it any better, "But they're coming back tomorrow like you said remember and then everything will be back to normal!"

"FUCK!", Inuyasha bellowed, "you little shit! How could you keep that from me!?", without remembering he was human, Inuyasha jumped down from his perch, landing with a tumble and letting out an angry, "Dammit!"

After he quickly got himself up on his feet, Inuyasha made a dash through the trees down a well beaten path towards the Bone Eater's Well. Human or not he was going to go through the well and kill the wolf that was with _his_ Kagome. He was panting hard from his fast pace but that did nothing to faulter his intentions. The wolf had been with Kagome for the past three days and he didn't even think that to be a possibility! He _knew_ the humans were hiding something from him...and the fox! They would get theirs, but the wolves...would die first!

"Oh no!", Shippou squealed, "Inuyasha'a gonna go through the well and yell at Kagome! And it's all because of you two dumbums!"

"Hey, don't blame us! We didn't come out and actually say that Kouga left with her!", Hakkaku defended.

Shippou narrowed his little eyebrows and began to hit himslef over the head, racking his tiny little brain to think about what to do, "we have to go tell Sango and Miroku!"

The small party of three began to run towards the direction of the hut, hoping to get there before Inuyasha got to the well. Even if he _was _human at the moment, Inuyasha was still fairly fast.

Inuyasha continued to run through the forest, the adrenaline rush he was getting at the moment wasn't going to ware out any time soon. Maybe he would twist off thw wolf's head. He couldn't decide which path of death to choose. And he was certainly going to give Kagome a piece of his mind!

Kagome.

'If it was an accident, why didn't she bring him back? Hell, how'd he even get through the well!', Inuyasha finally began to find his thoughts, 'no matter, soon he'll be dead and I won't have to worry about him anymore!', he smirked to himself at the image of the wolf lying dead on the ground. Dead by his hands.

The well was now in sight. He sped up, nothing was stopping him now. Looking back up to the opening to the clearing, he saw a tiny shimmer of gold, "What the fu-"

WHAM!

Sango and Miroku stood over looking down at Inuyasha's unconscious corpse.

"Looks like that staff of yours is useful after all", Sango smiled.

"Yes, well Inuyasha may be half-demon but in his human state, his body reacts the same way to a nice blow to the head", Miroku chirped in an overly proud tone.

"Let's get him back to hut before he wakes up and tries to strangle us"

"I concure my dear Sango, and we'll tie him up and gag him while we're at it", he said with a bright smile.

*****

Miroku woke up hours later to the sun shining into his eyes. He looked over to the corner of the hut, where they had stashed Inuyasha earlier that morning. The only remnants of Inuyasha's presence was a ripped-apart rope and a piece of cloth that was stuffed in his mouth.

Inuyasha was gone.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kouga lay still for a slight second after he heard his name escape Kagome's lips. Was she dreaming of him? And if she was, was it a good dream? He leaned down a little closer in attempt to hear something that he missed. Nothing.

He rose his head again and wore a small frown od disappointment. He really wanted to know what was going on in that pretty little head of hers. As if to answer his question, the sleeping girl laced her hands behind his and brought her head up to kiss him. It caught Kouga completely off guard but that didn't stop him from returning the kiss.

Kagome began to pen her eye to stare into the eyes of her avior again, but this time their surroundings were once again dark, but they weren't in the forest....she was in her room! Kissing Kouga! She was still kissing the boy who was still oblivious to her being awake. This was _actually_ happening. Kagome gasped at the realiztion, which gave Kouga the chance to deepen the kiss, slowly dipping his tounge in to taste her sweet depth.

Getting lost in his tounge's blissful carress, Kagome closed her eyes once again and slid her tounge out to meet his own as they both began the battle for dominance. When she did this, Kouga let out an appreciative growl from deep within his throat, as his hand traced down her side with one clawed finger, and rested on her hip; causing a shudder through Kagome's body.

After about a minute or so, their liplock was broken and Kagome laid her head back on the pillow, both heavily panting for air. 'I just kissed Kouga. Forced myself on him even. And...I liked it...a lot', Kagome blushed at her sudden thought, staring up at the ceiling, afraid of what she might see if she looked to her left. She couldn't help herself, she had to look. Her eyes were intently on her and she turned an even brighter red and then she let out a very quiet, "sorry".

Kouga just smirked at her modesty, "no need to apologize, Kagome", replying with a seductive tone on her name. He began to scayth tiny circles on her hip with his nail. Her body tensed after the small jump that reacted to his touch. Kouga audibly grinned at the effect to his taction.

Shw wasn't shying away or anything. She wanted to, wait, no she didn't. Kagome just remembered that moment a second ago, the mix of his touch and his kiss, it felt so good. She wanted more.

Closing her eyes, she swallowed the rock in her throat. One more little kiss couldn't hurt, could it? She opened her eyes again and gazed straight into Kouga's. She was still blushing.

"I thought to said that was never gonna happen again?", Kouga smirked.

Kagome thought for a minute, she did say that, but she didn't want to go by it anymore, her body had too good of a reaction to Kouga. "Did I say that?", she leaned a little closer to Kouga and her slowly nodded his head as he watched her lips move closer, "well I don't remember saying that, and if I can't remember it, there's a pretty good chance that it never happened", Kouga was about to make a smart protesting comment but she hushed him and placed her finger in his lips, "ah ah, I'm always right, remember". Kagome couldn't help but think about how corney that sounded.

Kagome leaned in faster and crushed her lips against Kouga's. This time, she was the first one to transfer her tounge into his mouth and began to flick it against on of his shrape canines. And they were both very pleased at their reaction rates as their tounges were warring for eminent domain.

At this point there was very little that Kouga could deny his demon instints. He climbed fully on top of her poistioning himself between her legs and she shifted to make herself more comfortable underneath him. He began to nibble on her bottom lip as his hand slowly sneaked it's way under her shirt and up her torso the cup one of her breasts. Kagome gasped at the foreign touch, breaking the kiss and throwing her head back on the pillow and arching her back.

The heat pooling in her stomach from the night before was returning, more forceful this time. Kagome bit her lip to surpress a moan, she had never done something like this before and she didn't want to let out any embarrassing noises. Was it possible for his body to be any closer to her own? She choked another moan.

Kouga trailed hot kisses over to her ear and nibbled on the lobes then massaged the small the wounded skin. He made sure to pay close attention to the soft mound incased in his grasp. Her surpressed moans were driving him crazy, he wanted to hear her moan, loudly. He began to tweak the hardened nub between his thumb and index finger, teasing it, then moved other to the other to do the same. Kagome finally let out a pleasure filled groan. Kouga gasped when she unconsciously ground up against him. She moaned again at the sudden sensation that travelled up her spine. They both took this moment to catch their breaths.

Kouga smiled down at her as he began to grind up against her now, letting her fully feel his throbbing erection. Kagome's eyes closed and she began to elict small moans as Kouga continued to grind against her core. He began to kiss down her neck, stopping at her pulse point to nip and suck at the sensitive skin and to his pleasure, she moans louder this time.

Kagome is now meeting Kouga's thrusts as they are both, to put it bluntly, dry humping. They are both now building up and their urgency has increased their pace. Kouga's hands roam her body until one comes to rest on her hip, leaving the other to knead her breast through the thin material of her shirt. Kagome kept one arm around his neck to keep him close and the other travelled around his back, digging in every now and then at sudden sensations. Their moans are now increasing in volume, Kouga takes her mouth in his own so they don't arise any of the occupants in the house, it _was_ almost six in the morning, the sun was beginning to seep through the windows, and the slightest noise could probably wake them up. 

They were both so close, Kouga could feel himslef on the verge of climax and even Kagome was having trouble with the painful need for release.

Just then Kouga roughly broke the kiss and abruptly stopped his ministrations down below as he began to let out a not to pleased growl.

At first, Kagome whimpered at the sudden loss, but then she opened her eyes and saw Kouga's angery eyes shifting around the room, "Kouga, what's wrong?", she managed to ask between pants.

"I smell dog"

Kagome's window flew open........

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

I FINALLY finished typing it! That took forever! 

Okay, so there was chapter 14 did I leave a cliffy? Now I didn't say in the last chapter that there was going to be a 'lemon', just worth R- rating. I hope you enjoyed the limey content. I don't know if it was very good or not, it was my first time attempting to write anything like that. So it would be nice to know what you think and constructive criticism would be nice if you have any. Along with what you thought of the whole chapter! ^-^, or just review so I can be sure I didn't lose any reader's during my two weeks of inactive posting -_- I'm so ashamed.

Miroku: Well say goodbye to us!

Sango: You seem pretty excited to be stuffed into the closet

Miroku: Why shouldn't I be, I'll be in there with two _beautiful_ women.

Sango and Kagome: Pervert!

Inuyasha: Not to mention with me and Sesshoumaru

Kouga: And me!

*all growl at Miroku*

Ashley: Okay, all of you, IN! *stuffs them in the closet*

Sesshoumaru: Monk, don't dare touch me there again if you value your life

Miroku:UGH! Whoops, sorry Sesshoumaru.

Ashley: 0_o........*throws shippou in the hamper* 

Shippou: *pouts*

Okay, I'm sick of typing so I won't give any huge personal replys this chapter -_-, what can I say, I'm lazy.

Thank you's go out to: **Puffin** (I should have but I ran out of ideas), **Stardust7758** (I don't have a credit card and I don't think I trust e-bay), **colaDRAGON** (So glad you like it and intoduced a new addiction! Now go read more Kou/Kag!), **Hinoke** (^-^ wow thanx), **japanime-ol** (thanx), **i love inuyasha forever** (some people say it's his tail others just say it's a boa, personally I don't have a clue, but either way he's hot!), **EvilCheese** (I rule!? Really? Well that just boosted my confidence way up! ^-^ thanx), **Saiyan-lagacy102** (consequences! And what might they be hmm? 0_0), **watergoddesskasey** (crap your pants!? Please don't. Lol), **Crimson Release** (lol yeah, ^0^), **empress-of-the-shadow** (thank you so much, you make me feel all happy when i read your comments ^-^), **Inuyasha-luva-4** (addicted? To MY writing? Wow! ^-^, by the way I tried to e-mail you back but it said your e-mail didn't exist, maybe you typed it wrong?), **Kougaslave, darkwarriorgirl** (I don't mean to sound mean or anything, but if you'd rather stab Kouga in the back, why are you reading a Kou/Kag fic?), **Silent Moon, animecrazygirl** (^-^ nice to know), **Midnight1212** (^-^ I am quite happy!)and shout outs to **Stephan**! *waves frantically*

Also thanx to those who added me to there MSN. It's great taking to ya! ^-^.

Also if you guys want explainations to Kagome's behavior in this chapter, just asked and I'll do my best to explain in the next chapter.

The character dialouge will now be replaced my story reccomendations ^-^, and the first one is:

**Someone To Call My Own by animecrazygirlisback**: It's really good! I love it! It doesn't get as much recognition as it should so go check it out! ^-^.

Once again it's time to do the chapterly nagging: PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE ME HAPPY! I'm gonna get the next chapter out asap okay! ^-^. So check my profile for news on it!


	15. Encounters of the Inuyasha Kind

GOMEN-NASAI! I know I haven't updated in a whole month and I feel terrible for it, really especially for leaving you at that cliffhanger that made you all mad at me! School had me sooo frustrated and due to all that frustration I couldn't think straight enough to write the chapter! But I finally got it finished after a few ideas popped in my head and I was once again able to pick up a pencil. Also, I don't really like this chapter, school was still a force to be reckoned with while I wrote it --.

Don't worry **YoruStellaMaris **, I'm not dead, I've just got two brain cells left and one's searching for the other. Lol -.

Disclaimer: AHEM! Please take a look at the name of the site? Got it? Thank you.

**Chapter 15: Encounters of the Inuyasha Kind**

Sango was awaoken suddenly by the hastening sound of loud footprints stomping on the wooden floor. Her eyes lazily fluttered open but she could not see the object that had been making to sound. She could still hear the steps but they were fastly fading and now being muffled by scuffles of grass.

Taking a short glance around the hut, the tajiya noted that the perverted monk was nowhere to be seen, all that was in the hut with here were Kaede, who must have been deaf not to hear the noise, and Shippou, who was just slightly shifting in his sleep.

Sango's face turned into a scowl as she began to grumble as she made to lay her head down to sleep again, "stupid monk. Tells me to sleep and then when I finally do, what does he go and do, make a huge fucking rack-"

"NO INUYASHA!"

Sango's complaints had been cut short when she heard Miroku's voice cut through the silence of the night.

Her head jumped up once more, except this time more alert and her face no longer bore an angry scowl but was now evidently bearing wide-eyed, ghost white shock. Inuyasha was no longer in the room, occupying the far upper left corner. With an "Oh shit!", Sango jolted right out of her futon, sending the curled up Shippou flying across the room.

"Hey! What was that for?!", Shippou pouted, quite flustered from being awoken from his comfy slumber.

The girl spared no time for small talk and grabbed the huge boomerang, strapping it behind her back as she ran with cheetah speed out the doorway of the hut, leaving Shippou in her dust.

The kitsune crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance at her lack of answers. He was getting ready to go back to sleep with Kaede, who still seemed as dead as a fallen log, she seemd to be the only person in the room.

Wait a second...Kaede was the only person in the room? Shippou squeaked in horrified realization, "He's _LOOSE!", _he screamed a bit over dramatically as he scampered out of the hut as fast as his little furry feet could carry him. As he scurried over the grass, you could have sworn that his feet weren't even touching the ground. He whimpered a small chant that seemed to only consist of "oh no's". Inuyasha broke loose and was now after Kagome...well...probably more Kouga than Kagome, but Shippou still knew that the hanyou would be yelling at his beloved surrogate mother.

Sango had finally reached the field that consisted of the Bone Eater's Well and a certain dark-haired monk looming over the lip of it, staring into the dark depths.

"Too late", Miroku sighed with a bit of disappointed present in his tone.

The tajiya began to slow down her pace when she heard him and began to simply walk up to the well next to him and joined in the staring. She gave the well a sympathizing look, "Poor Kagome", she whispered lightly to herself. Their hanyou friend wasn't going to be too kind to the situation, if only Kagome had been smart enough to bring Kouga back. Did the girl even think of the consequences of it when Inuyasha found out?

"Well all we can do now is go back to the hut and wait", Sango was snapped from her thought by the interruption of the monk's voice.

He began to walk away to the hut, when Sango's hand grabbed his shoulder with a grip that rendered him to stand still in fear that if he took another step, he would risk leaving his shoulder behind.

"You can't just brush this off as if nothings happening right now! We have to do _something_, not just lat around and wait for them to kill each other on the other side of the well! What about Kagome?!", her voice echoed out with pure, raw emotion and concern.

"Sango", Miroku turned around to stare her straight in the eye, cathching all the attention of her indigo eyes as he had anticipated. He looked over to the well and sighed once more, "I understand your concern, but there's nothing we _can_ do now. We've tried out best to keep everything from Inuyasha until Kagome's return and we failed. Now it's up to Kagome, Kouga and Inuyashato settle the situation on their own"

Sango's grip loosened on his shoulder and instead scrunched up the material of his robe into her fist. A small frown appeared across her face, Sango knew Miroku was right, there was nothing more they could do.

This was the time Shippou decided to make an appearance, plenty out of breath and panting, "S-Sango, Miroku, why'd you huff leave me behind?". He stopped at their feet and plopped down on his tiny bottom and for a second, glanced up to the well. He jumped up immediately when he remembered why he had run all this way, "AH! Where's Inuyasha? He got loose! He didn't get through the well did he?!". His big green eyes were wide with angst. He knew the answer, it was after all only the inevitable. He had to make sure though, jumping up onto the lip of the well, he peared into the dark hole.

Miroku laid his hand on the kit's back and patted it half-heartedly, "everything will be fine Shippou, Kagome knows how to handle Inuyasha better than anyone I know, she can take care of herself", when Shippou looked up at the young man he just gave him a re-assuring smile.

As Miroku was unconsciously rubbing Shippou's back, he couldn't help but think to himself and realize the role he had suddenly taken. He was almost acting like a mother to the pair he was being accompanied by, well...maybe a father, not a mother. He was glad he was able to mask his emotions and be able to calm people down during situations like these. Not that this had ever happened before.

What was he thinking?!

His angelic services at the moment were probably earning him the role of a much better man in the eyes of Sango, 'children could be on their way soon Miroku'.

Miroku was brought out of his reverie by a hard smack over the head, when he looked to see the source of the blow, he saw Sango with her arms crossed and blushing profusely. It seemed that his instincts had mingled with his thoughts and had taken action. Shippou giggled silently to himself and shook his head at the lack of a lesson Miroku always failed to learn. That small action seemed to change the atmosphere surroundling the small group.

Miroku began to rub the small bump beginning to form on his head as he stared into the well, "I wonder if we could actually pass through the well without a Shikon shard or Inuyasha and Kagome", the thought seemed to just float through his mouth and into the air.

The other two both looked down into the well simuntaneously in awe for a second, but Sango soon lost the idea and a frown appeared on her face yet once more, "What are you talking about monk, Kaede already told us that the only reason Kouga could go through the well was because he had been holding onto Kagome when they went through, not to mention _we_ don't even have jewel shards".

"Ah, but my dear Sango", Miroku quirked up a finger in fact as he interrupted her speech, "Is it not true that Inuyasha can pass through the well without jewel shards? So why not us? Plus Kaede knows nothing more about the well than we oursleves. Her claim on Kouga holding onto Kagome was a wild guess more than likely, I'm sure I could have come up with that idea myself"

"But what about that time I fell down the well after that fight with Sesshoumaru, why didn't I pass through?", Shippou inquired.

"Don't forget, there was also a tree stuffed down the wel also, I doubt the well would also let an inanimate object through the well", he replied matter-of-factly.

"so now your saying that the well is alive and can decifer a living being from a non-living object?", Sango asked with a deadpan look at the monk's sudden 'knowledge' of the well.

"Pricisely", he smiled.

"Oh please Miroku, you said yourslef that you know nothing more about the well than we do", Sango scoffed with a wave of her hand.

"Yes. But maybe we could go through the well without them", he stroked his chin in wonder.

Sango's eyes widened when she noticed that determined look in his eyes as he peared down the well, before she could protest about his ludacris idea, Miroku laid a hand on the lip of the well and heaved himself over the edge and began to fall into the dark abyss. "Miroku!", she jolted forward and watched him sink down into the darkness. For a moment, Sango thought that she saw a familiar bright blue light flash from the bottom of the well. But she was brought out of the illusion when the small 'aw' escaping from Miroku's mouth as he fell, faded and was soon replaced with a loud-

"OOOMF!"

Well, she knew now that she was definitely hallucinating. She let out a loud annoyed sigh which was accomanied by the disappointed shake of Shippou's head. Then Sango realized that there was no sound emmitting from Miroku since the 'ooomf'. She began to panic slightly and out of instint of not knowing what to do she yelled, "Miroku!?"

"What?", a pained voiced echoed up through the dark verticle length.

She let out a breath of relief wen she heard his voice as she grasp a hand to her chest. Then her eyebrows narrowed, "you stupid monk, you could have gotten yourself killed!", she yelled, her tone filled with every ounce of anger she had, but didn't manage to hide all the worry.

"Im fine. Thanks for asking", Miroku yelled back up, his voice dripping with sarcasim, "do you think you could send me down a rope to climb back up?"

"NO! Find your own way up!", with another angry scoff she stomped back through the clearing, heading towards the hut. At the time being, Kagome had been completely forgetten.

Miroku sighed, "Shippou, are you still there?"

"Yup!"

"Do you think you could find me a rope?"

"Sure no problem, Miroku"

After a good ten minutes of searching, Shippou finally came back, "sorry Miroku, I couldn't find any rope and Sango wouldn't help"

"Well I guess, left to my own devices, I'll have to climp up the vines", he grabbed one of the said plants and began to hoist himslef up. When he reached the top of the well, much out of breath mind you, Shippou was still there to greet him.

"Miroku. Are you okay?!", Shippou began to question with his arms flailing in the air.

"I'm fine, just knocked the wind out of me, that's all"

"Well that's good! You had Sango worried!"

Miroku raised a delicate eyebrow, "Worried you say?", he was rewarded with a quick little nod from Shippou, 'hmm', he mentally hummed as he began to walk towards the direction of the hut, limping slightly from a rolled ankle.

All time seemed to stand still and the soft whisper of the wind was blowing into the room.

Kagome had immediately turned her head to the source of cold air that was cooling the heat on her skin, almost making a shiver run down her spine at the sudden temperature change. An inaudible gasp was released and her hands seemed to clench onto the bed sheets with a force all their own. Her brown orbs met with two glowing pools of molten gold.

Those pools didn't show any emotion whatsoever as they burrowed deep within her soul, almost as if they were unable to see her, yet, all they could do was stare at _her_. The breeze was blowing white strands of hair across the bearer of the eyes, giving an illusion of a statue, unable to move or control it's surroundings. But there was no movement taking place in his surroundings either.

"Inuyasha", Kagome managed to whisper out softly, but the room was so silent that a person would have to be deaf not to hear it.

The bearer of the golden orbs didn't seem to hear her, or if he did, he was trying to ignore it. His eyes finally began to flicker with some sign of emotion, an undescribable emotion. His eyes began to move away from her own, giving Kagome freedom as she let out a breath that she hadn't even noticed she was holding in, they began to narrow as they moved up to meet icy blue, that were clearly settled on him in return.

Inuyasha began to digest the sight before him. This couldn't really be happening could it, maybe it's just a bad dream. Kagome would _never_ be with the wolf! Unless he was forcing himself on her. That's when his nose picked up the scent of arousel, first Kouga's then...Kagome's. His body literally began to temble with angry as his teeth were forced to grind together due to the surpressed rage.

"What the _FUCK_ is going on?!", he bellowed as loud as he possibly could at the moment, his voice was at the brink of cracking if had reached any higher notes actually.

Kagome was speechless. She wanted to tell Inuyasha that nothing happened, but it would have been utterly idiotic due to the position she and Kouga were still in. As coherant thoughts finally began to process through her head, her eyes began to widen, Inuyasha had caught them, her and Kouga, in an all too friendly azimuth( no spelling mistake, it's a word -) on her bed. Her face flushed as she thought about her recent activities with the wolf prince.

Al these thoughts were swimming through her subconscious as the intense gaze of the sun met with the icy gaze of the sky as a stretched silence occupied the room once more as Inuyasha's question, if you could call it that, was left unanswered.

Inuyasha's breath began to hasten as did Kouga's. Inuyasha, because he had found Kouga with what was his. And Kouga, because he had been rudely interrupted and it didn't make it any better that it had been the hanyou, who he despised.

"What the fuck do you think your doing with Kagome you _fuckin'_ wolf?!", Inuyasha seethed as his claws began to twitch with agitation as they were just itching to dig themselves deep into the fleash of the wolf youkai.

"Something you could never do ya stupid Mutt! Why don't you back off and run to that dead bitch of yours, you lost your chance with Kagome, she's _mine _now!", Koua snapped back and began to remove himslef off of Kagome so that he could prepare himself for any attacks heading his way.

'How dare he! Kagome isn't his!', Inuyasha growled mentally to himself, "Kagome isn't yours! You treat her like a possession!"

"She's not a possession, she's my woman!", Kouga was now in a fighting stance, "why don't you leave her alone, you took her for grated anyway, I won't allow you to hurt her anymore!"

Granted! Inuyasha was taken aback by that statement, he would never, _had_ never, taken Kagome for granted! Why wasn't she defending him! The girl seemed to be in a daze of worry and fear on her bed. And why the fuck was he just standing there taking the wolf's shit?! Without a second thought, Inuyasha's body, as if on it's own will, in one swift leap was hurdling towards the wolf.

Luckily, Kouga had been prepared for such an attack, in instinct to stop them from falling back on the Kagome on the bed behind them, he grabbed the hanyou around the chest and flipped them both over to the floor, just skimming the bed. Unfortunately, it was a bad move for himself, since he was the one to get the air knocked out of his lungs after colliding with the floor, causing the rough texture of the carpet to burn his skin as he skidded along the floor for a short distance.

Once Inuyasha had registered in his thoughts that he had gotten Kouga in a vulnerable position, he let a sadistic smirk grace his face. He was definitely going to enjoy ripping the wolf to shreads,leaving his head for a souvenir. Yes, the wolf would pay for laying it's filthy hands on his Kagome. _His_ Kagome? Yes, she was his and no other was permitted to touch her.

At the force Inuyasha had been holding onto Kouga's arms as they were falling to the floor, the pressure of his claws digging deep in the skin had drawn blood, causing Kouga to wince in pain at the suddenly known injury after his back had cooled down and gone numb.

The half breed's golden gaze gleamed ruthlessly as he saw Kouga in agony beneath him, he shoved his nails a bit deeper before he sharpely removed them. Seeing the fresh, slick blood on his appendages only made the barbaric grin on his face grow wider. It was right then and there that he decided that he would finally end the wolf's petty life. He brang one bloody hand up over his head and twitched his claws so that they would be at the perfect angle to strike.

Kouga got himsel under enough control to see what was about to happen, in his position at the moment, it would be hard to defend himself, but before the hanyou's claws could come down towards his neck, he managed to bring his knee up towards Inuyasha's back, knocking him slightly off balance; giving him enough time to roll over and send Inuyasha falling sidelong onto a small, narrow stack of books.

"Fuck", Inuyasha cursed under his breath to himself for loosing his perfect shot as he held onto his side in which one of the book corners had dug into and created a sharpe pang. Inuyasha was soon up on his feet once again and he began to walk back over to the fallen wolf, who was still trying to catch his breath and get a hold of himself.

Looming over him, Inuyasha tilted his head and made a feign pout of sympathy at the wolf, "What's wrong Kouga?", he gave the wolf a wide grin, "Are you in _pain_?"

Kouga just glared at the hanyou and made a small grunt as he began to start the task of getting up to feet.

"Oh you are?", Inuyasha rose his blooodied claws once again to claim the wolf's life and his mocking tone picked up speed, "Then let me help you by putting you out of your misery!"

Inuyasha was fast, but Kouga was faster as he managed to jump up, balancing on one hand and kicking Inuyasha with as much force as possible into a nearby wall with a deep threatening growl.

As Inuyasha slammed into the hard surface, his back arched at the sudden jolt of pain that coursed through his body, then he was rendered to slump to the floor.

Kouga began to limp over to Inuyasha, his back was still killing him, he slowly began to reach for his katana to find that it wasn't there and in it's place rested a belt hoop, "shit! Well I guess I'll just have to kill you with my bare hands", Kouga was the one to grin now, he had the upper hand.

Kagome snapped out of her stupor when she heard the sound of someone cracking teir knuckles. Her gaze travelled over to the two other forms that were also occupying the room. Kouga was now standing over Inuyasha. The hanyou began to growl at the approaching wolf as he tried to bring himself up again, 'Oh! They're fighting...over me?', Kagome began to mentally converse with herself as she watched the scene playing in front of her, she seemed unabe to move at the moment. They couldn't fight here! Not that she wanted them to fight in the first place, but there was the risk of her family coming in and getting caught in the crossfire, 'I have to stop this!'

The girl finally found movement in her legs and scrambled of the bed andonto her feet and began to walk over to the quarrelling pair.

Inuyasha found strength once again and lept at Kouga, this time they both managed to keep their balance as they exchanged pucnhes and blows, every now and then their claws digging into the fleash of the other. Then Inuyasha brought Kouga down to the floor once again.

He was about to make the fatal blow one last time, not intending to fail, but his view was blocked by the pair of bright chocolate brown eyes that clashed with his own. They were beginning to well up with tears until one single droplet rolled down the girl's cheek. He narrowed his eyes at her. Why not? She had practically betrayed him! She had brought the dirty wolf with her to this era and never bothered to tell him! How long did she even plan on keeping him here?

"Oi Wench! Get outta the way!", he all but howled out.

His words made Kagome flinch slightly, but she didn't really expect him to suddenly soften just because she had tried to stop him either. Especially after he had walked in when he did, but it's not like he _loved_ her in the sense to actually care. She heard the sound of Tetsusaiga being removed from it's sheath, "STOP INUYASHA! Stop this now!"

Inuyasha was taken aback by the sudden force of her voice, but he quickly posturized himself, "What! Fuck no! You expect me to let this horny wolf go after he practically forced himself on you?!", he began to grab for the hilt of his sword again.

Kagome felt a sudden boost of strength within her body. She wasn't going to take that, how dare he practically say that she was weak and would actually let any guy just take advantage of her! "He didn't force himself on me, Inuyasha", she looked over her shoulder towards the mentioned wolf prince, ignoring Inuyasha's disbelieving face, "I allowed him to do everything he did, I started it"

Kouga got himself back up and glared at the hanyou in front of him, blocked off by the girl, "see Mutt-Face, she doesn't want to be with you!"

Kagome's eye twitched in annoyance, "stop it Kouga!", she purposely ignored his surprised expression. Sure, she had some kind of feelings for him, feelings that she had just discovered, but he didn't have to push it.

"Kagom-", Kouga started.

Kagome let out and exasperated huff, she should have been more anxious than she was, they were clearly trying to kill each other! "Can we please just go back to the Sengoku Jidai and talk it out?!"

Inuyasha just stood there in a slight daze listening to everything, she was preventing him from hurting the wolf, but she didn't really seem to be on the wolf's side either. All this was confusing and highly irritating. "Get out of my way Kagome, I'm going to finish this!"

"SIT!"

The hanyou's face was smaashed into the floor. It was a surprise that through all the commotion that had dispersed from her room, none of Kagome's family had yet to come into the room.

"We're leaving right now! And if you try to attack Kouga anymore Inuyasha, I swear I'll _sit_ you into oblivion!" With a mention of the magic word, Inuyasha was sent down to the floor once more when he was already half way up. Kagome felt proud of herself for taking charge. She looked over to Kouga, "you better not try anything either or I'll make sure that pencil in your pocket will never properly sharpen again!", with a triumphant huff, Kagome waltzed over to grab her big yellow napsack and walked through her bedroom door, "COME ON!"

Inuyasha got up and with one last glare at the wolf began to follow suit.

Kouga looked down at his baggy pants and raised an eyebrow, "pencil?", he's eyes wandered around the material on his legs, 'what the fuck's a pencil?', he would have to ask Kagome about this, it would be more advantageous if he knew what exactly was being threatened. Then noticing he was the only one in the room and not wanting to leave Kagome alone with the hanyou, he exited the room.

Dun Dun Dun......Okay, so there you have it chapter 15! Was it even worth waiting for? The whole pencil thing and Miroku jumping down the well was added for comedy --, so I wrote a small action sequence, if you could call it that, don't flame me for it, I know it wasn't good.

I had a lot of lovely yet threatening reviews last chapter -, so I think I'll take sometime to reply.

**Inuyasha-luva-4** – Yes, I miss the conversations also --, at least you can't hear them complaining about being confined in a small space with a perverted monk lol. Poor dears. You know, I've never actually thought of putting myself in Kagome's place while writing my stories, I wish I could have done that for chapter 14 lol. Yes, I'm a bit of a hentai lol. But you know I think I'll try that from now on. Thanks -.

**darkwarriorgirl** – blushes wow, that's so nice, but I don't think I'm even nearly good enough to become a writer. Well you know I don't mind that you don't like Kouga, as long as you like my story I'm fine lol. Whatever floats your boat! -- I have to think of better quotes. Lol

**Playful Kagome – **I'm soo glad you enjoyed the last chapter and my story! Your one of my all time fav reviewers and it's always great to hear from ya. It's too bad your not going to continue your story for a while --, but you know, summer's coming up so I'd better see a new chappie at the end of June! Lol j/k, but I really hope you continue it!

**Saiyan-legacy102 –** Sorry, I would stuff you in the closet with them but there's no room --, and think about it, would you really like to be stuffed in a closet with a practically blind pervert of a monk? Lol, I mean look a poor Sesshy in the last chapter --. And to answer your question, no, Kagome didn't think it was still a dream.

**I love inuyasha forever**- Oh yeah go me! Lol. I always love your reviews! -.

Oh my so many, sorry I can't make big responses to everybody, it would be too long, but here's a big thanks to the rest of you!: **Kawaii Youkai, Empress-of-the-shadow** (- glad you liked it, and I agree it was about time Kagome did something!),** heather, kogafan **(course I remember you! I'm so glad that my story's still your favorite! huggles), **DarkVixen** (- thanks), **DemonFireGirlHotaru** (Oh no! You found out my secret! shhh Now you have to promise not to tell anyone!), **Kin103, Fushigi Wolf **(yes, K/K are always great! -), **sweetcece** (no worries, this is a K/K fic!), **balletanimerose** (please don't hate me! Is your sanity back yet?) **Puffin **(I try, lol, well I didn't mean to drag the time for this chapter that long though --), **Hinoke** (I'm sorry, I'll not to be too sinister anymore! -), **Japanime-01,** **JY** (of course this is a K/K fic! I wouldn't have it any other way for this story!),** BCL, Dragon of Sesshoumaru, haruka726**(don't break your head! You don't have to worry about the cliffhanger anymore!), **YoruStellaMaris** (to assure you I will not abandon this story! It shall be finished!)

I think that's everyone! -. Okay the next chapter may not be out for a while because my final exams are coming up and I have a lot of studying to do. But as soon as I can, it will be posted! Bare with me please, I really want to get good grades! I'm sure you all know how I feel! AND PLEASE REVIEW! I'd really like to know your thoughts on this chapter! Also check my profile for little update things, which tells what's going on with me and when I predict the next chapter to be up!

This week's plug: The Sinner by Rosefire. Awesome story, awesome writer!


	16. Isn't this what you wanted?

HAHA! Chapter 16 has finally arrived! Well at least I didn't take a whole month this time right!? I really do try to post these chapters ASAP, but I admit sometimes I'm a bit too lazy to write during my free time, but I am working on it! Lol. School makes me lazy, it's true and all my studying and exams and what not makes it worse. Also it just so seemed that whenever I felt like finishing the chapter, someone decides to come and visit me, which happened actually twice this week! Oh my, Well anywayz enough of my blabbering, I'm sure you'd rather read the chapter! -, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do I look like Rumiko Takahashi? (00)me.......I didn't think so!

**Chapter 16: "Isn't this what you wanted?"**

A familiar blue light made it's appearance at the bottom of the Bone Eater's Well. The first to make their way to the surface were a certain silver haired hanyou and Kagome, and not far behind a blur of blue darted up.

Inuyasha hopped a few feet away from the well, Kagome still in tow on his shoulder.

When Kagome saw that he didn't seem eager to place her back on her feet, she gave the grass and longing deadpan look, "Uh, Inuyasha?", she finally let out.

"hmm?", was his intelligent reply, as he continued to keep the girl away from the wolf, who was now walking up next to him with a slight scowl at the sight of the two of them.

"You can...um...put me down now, you know?", Kagome said this in an almost pleading voice.

Inuyasha glared at the gazing wolf who looked back at him smugly before returning the force of the glare with his own. Even though Inuyasha was hoping that Kagome wouldn't really notice that he had still been holding onto her, yes he was being stubborn, he scoffed a "Feh!" and let her down to her feet.

"Thanks", Kagome mumbled as she scrunched up her nose a little while brushing off a small patch of dirt that made her way onto her pajama pants.

For the sake of Kagome, the two males had made a silent truce, at least until they could settle it between themselves. But of course, dirty looks and insults were still welcome.

Kouga took a spot next to Kagome and placed a hand on her shoulder which made her look up at him and smile warmly, "feels good to be back", he said smiling back down at her and taking in a deep breath of fresh air. He was still wearing the jeans he had been wearing the previous night, but unlike Kagome's hair, which was slightly tussled and messed up, his rested perfectly over his shoulders. Also, to Kagome's advantage, he was still shirtless, giving her a perfect view of his well defined chest and abdomen. Unknown to herself, she had actually been unconsciously admiring it...

Her reverie was broken when she heard Kouga chuckle at her wandering eyes, really she was getting worse than Miroku, and when she noticed what he had been laughing at, she blushed profusely, 'how come I always get caught doing these things!?", she mentally scowled at herself.

However her gaze was averted when she heard the cough of a certain hanyou, who seemed to be glaring at the hand rested on her shoulder. Wanting to ease the tension that seemed to be as tight as a drawn bow, she took Kouga's hand and let it fall to rest beside his hip before she took a small step away. This of course caused Kouga to glare at Inuyasha.

The hanyou them a look of obvious disgust before he leapt up into a tree branch, so that he could keep his distance from the wolf, but still be able to watch them.

Kouga wasn't too happy that 'mutt-face' decided to stick around, but at least he didn't have to stare at him anymore. He smirked, seeing this the perfect time to make the hanyou jealous.

"Kagome!", a high pitched squeal came through a bush and not far behind it popped out a small orange ball of fluff running at unbelievable speed.

The fur continued to make it's way towards the pair near the well until it was at a close enough range to jump and embed itself into Kagome's stomach.

A few moments after Shippou had emerged from the bush, Ginta and Hakkaku came out, a little out of breath from running after the fox kit.

Kouga frowned a bit from not being alone with Kagome anymore, but when he looked over to his most loyal companions and the retarded stare they were giving him, he looked back at them as if they were two of the stupidest idiots that existed. Oblivious to his annoyed expression the two other wolves continued to gawk.

"Oi! Idiots, what are you staring at?!", Kouga bit out, making them jump.

"Kouga!?", Hakkaku exclaimed.

"That's Kouga?" Ginta whispered to his friend quizzically as they made their way over to the threesome.

The wolf prince gave them an arrogant smirk, "I've only been gone three days and you've already forgotten your leader?"

"Oh no no no, Kouga we would-"

"What are you _wearing_?!", Ginta questioned loudly, he was never very graceful at anything he did. He began to half circle Kouga and pick at the thick blue material that cad his legs.

"hey, I think they look good on him", Kagome smiled as she straightened herself up with her surrogate child in her arms and tried to ignore the annoyed snort that came from a nearby tree branch.

"Yeah, Kagome bought these for me," Kouga gave a dashing smile to the said girl before narrowing is eyes at his comrades and then raising an eyebrow at them, "you got a problem with them?"

"No, no problem," Ginta smiled nervously as he put up his hands in a defense gesture.

Hakkaku, who was beginning to show signs of exasperation for his dunce friend, decided to get straight to the point, "Well Kouga, now that your back, we really need to get back to the den. I'm sure the pack are beginning to get restless and worried, they haven't heard from you in three days. Or have _you _forgotten about _us_?"

Kouga gave up his playful face for a more serious, knowing one as he nodded his head in agreement to go back to the cave.

He turned around to survey the girl standing behind him who practically had a small kitsune talking her ears off about all that had happened, including Miroku's injury that transpired from him having jumped in the well.

Shippou stopped talking when he noticed the wolf demon walking over to them with a smile plastered on his face, "Kagome...I have to go back to the den for a while, come with me?"

Kagome smiled back up at him and contemplated in her head what to do, "I think I'll stay here and see what Sango and Miroku have been doing"

Kouga still smiled down at her, even though his eyes did show a bit of disappointment, "alright then, I'll be back later," he placed both hands gently on her hips and before she could figure out what he was up to, he leaned down and closed the distance between their faces as their lips connected. Savoring the feel and taste of her lips, he let himself stall there for an extra few seconds.

"Ewww, that's disgusting!", Shippou declared as their kiss ended and stuck his tongue out for more emphasis on his statement.

When Kouga stood at his full height once more, he looked down at Kagome to see that she was blushing once more, he smirked, he loved having the power to do that to her, it made her even more alluring.

Breaking his gaze from Kagome and looking down at the fox kit, who was still wearing a face of surfeit. The wolf prince brought his hand down over the small head of the kitsune and scuffed up his hair, "get used to it, kid", then he looked back to Kagome and winked.

Kagome's face flushed redder at his blunt statement, but tried to keep up her composure despite the thought of kissing Kouga again. That was something she'd look forward to. As if out of instinct from thinking of Kouga, a guilt fell over Kagome and she looked up to Inuyasha in the tree branch to see his reaction to what had just happened. He wasn't looking at her, but instead giving Kouga a death glare. Then his eyes moved to rest on hers and that's where they stayed. He seemed to be thinking...

Inuyasha broke his intense gaze from Kagome, when the wolf finally said his last goodbye to the girl and Shippou, something about being back later that night. Just what Inuyasha was looking forward to, he rolled his eyes.

The wolf had kissed _his_ Kagome right in front of him and she didn't even make any protest against the action, was she _trying_ to break his heart?! Then he thought back to earlier that morning, where he had caught Kouga lying on top of Kagome, a low growl escaped from his throat, what the hell was Kagome thinking?! She had even admitted to letting the wolf do so! Didn't she know he loved her? Of course, he had never told her that, 'she doesn't love the wolf, she can't, she loves me...maybe she's just not sure about my feelings for her and needs proof...'

But how was he to prove his love? A smirk graced the scowl on his face as he watched the wolf run off with his lackeys. The wolf would no longer have _his _Kagome.

Yes, she would be his tonight.

Kagome followed Shippou through the fields near Kaede's hut and tried to follow as much as she could with what he was saying, he was talking so fast and wildly that she could have sworn he was speaking a foreign language. Pretty much all she got out of it was something about Sango.

A few minutes later, Kagome marched through the opening of the hut, Kaede was sitting next to the fire getting a cup of tea while Miroku sat on a mat and _seemed_ to be meditating, but who _knew _what he was thinking. Sango didn't seem to be in the room. 'I hope nothing happened to Sango...,' she thought as she tried to think back and decipher what Shippou had said about her friend.

Just then, Sango emerged from the doorway to another room and as soon as she saw Kagome, he eyes widened in surprise, "Kagome!," she shouted with glee, bringing Miroku out of his trance to watch Sango run across the room and hug Kagome, "you're back! Are you okay? Where's Inuyasha? Where's _Kouga_?!"

Kagome laid a hand on the tajiya's shoulder and tried to calm down her frantic questions, "Of course I'm alright, Sango, what's wrong?"

Sango exhaled a deep breath trying to ease herself down, "no nothing's wrong, I was just a little worried is all"

"Worried?," Kagome looked over Sango's shoulder to see Miroku who was giving her a warm smile, then she looked back to Sango, "what were you worried about?"

"I don't know, I just thought that when you didn't come back after the monk knocked you down the well- Shut up lecher, you know it was your fault!", she cut Miroku off before he could say anything.

Kagome sweat dropped.

After Miroku recovered from the bellow he had just received, he smiled at Kagome, "nice to see you back again Kagome, so how was your trip back to the future?" (An/ back to the future? It actually makes sense now, lol)

The said girl returned his kind smile as she thought of how to answer his question, "it was...interesting". It was pretty much the truth.

"No doubt, child," Kaede let herself be known, "why don't you come sit down and have a cup of tea?"

Kagome gave Kaede an appreciative smile as she walked over to sit down, followed suit by Sango and Miroku. It felt good to be back in the Sengoku Jidai, like a second life where she had a second family who were the people in the hut, save a hanyou who was probably still off sulking in a tree.After the first sip of her tea Kagome spoke, "So, had there been any sign of Naraku lately or news of jewel shards?"

Miroku shook his head, "no, there have been no signals of Naraku at all lately, I suspect he may be up to something, so I think we should probably be on our guard a little more than usual," his serious tone certainly changed the mood in the hut, until he gave her a bright smile again. "Other than that, nothing has happened, except for maybe the company of a couple of wolves...and the absence of you and a certain wolf price," he raised a delicate eyebrow in question after his last words.

Kagome made a small cough, "yeah, well when is Naraku not up to something, ne?", she said as she tried to change the subject from herself and Kouga.

That obviously didn't work, due to Sango's next question.

"Kagome, why didn't you bring Kouga back with you? And how exactly was he able to travel through the well with you?"

"I...don't know," it was a hesitant answer, but it was the truth. She didn't have a real reason for keeping Kouga in her time with her. Oh yeah, she thought she wouldn't be able to force him because he could have resisted easily, but then again, she didn't try either. Of course she wasn't going to tell them that, they'd probably think her weak or Miroku would insinuate something dirty. Not that 'I don't know' was any better.

"I've already told you Sango, they wanted to be alone," Miroku beamed as he turned to Kaogme with a playful wiggle of his eyebrows, "a bit of heavy petting was in order?"

Immediately after that statement had left Miroku's lips, a huge red stain flushed from her toes all the way up to her face. As soon as he mentioned that, the memories of what happened flooded the girl's thoughts, the pleasure she felt, the feel of Kouga's lips on hers, his hands on her body. A familiar heat pooled in Kagome's stomach once again.

Evidently, Mirkou didn't miss her crimson blush. He was actually astonished as to what that blush could be implying.

Sango was aslo not the one to miss the sudden change in her friend's expression. Not only had the girl turned beet red but she seemed to now be in a trance and her eyes were glossy and wistful. "Kagome?," when the girl failed to answer she tapped her shoulder, "Kagome!?"

The said girl jumped and made a quick, "hmm?," not actually realizing she was in a daze, thinking of Kouga.

"Are you okay Kagome?," Sango asked, her voice laced with concern.

Kagome stared at her friend for a second, trying to think of something to say, the heat pulsating in her lower abdomen had now subsided somewhat. She mentally shook her head to finally break and say something, "I-I'm not feeling too well, I think I'll just go for a walk or something," well it was something and after that little episode, she wouldn't be able to take anymore questions about Kouga, without lusting after what they had did last night, if she went on.

"O-okay," Sango replied, "would you like us to come with-"

"No!", Kagome said a bit loud, "I mean, no, that's alright, I'll be fine by myself," with that and a reassuring smile, Kagome got to her feet and walked out of the hut.

The minute the girl left, Miroku turned his head to look at the Taijiya beside him and gave her a wide lecherous grin, "told you"

Sango sweat dropped and smacked Miroku over the the head, knocking him onto the floor and making an impressive faceplant, "pervert," she grumbled as she turned away crossing her arms and legs, but there was no doubt that she was thinking the same thing as the monk.

Kagome walked quietly down a beaten path in the forest, but of course she was careful not to stray too far away from Kaede's village.

All Kagome really needed to do right now was think. She brought her hand up to her stomach once again, why was it that with the mention of or sight of Kouga caused this strange heat to appear. No doubt it was her teenage hormones, she actually enjoyed the feeling it brought inside of her, but it seemed that when it wasn't satiated, it got frustrated.

'So this is what sexual frustration feels like?,' Kagome thought to herself.

Wait a second. Sexual frustration? She couldn't be sexually frustrated, she was a fricken virgin, she had never experienced sex before to miss it!

That thought alone made Kagome think back to when she was lying beneath Kouga, moaning due to and for more of his touch. Did she really make those sounds? His touch alone felt like heaven on earth, it wasn't feather light, it was rough and demanding but at the same time, gentle and sensual.

Kagome closed her eyes as she walked through the path, careful not to trip over anything protruding from the ground, imagining the pure ecstasy that had happened. Trying to relive it.

She opened her eyes once more when she realised what she was conjuring up in her head. Why had she let him ravish her body like that, hell, she had only shared her first kiss with him less than 48 hours ago, and already she had sprinted all the way to second base! She was suppose to be sweet, innocent Kagome and here she was having fantasies in her head about a wolf youkai who claimed to love her. But he made her feel so incredible at that moment, her hands had roamed over his back, feeling every muscle twitch under her caress and she was almost sure they were itching to explore _every_ part of his body. If Inuyasha hadn't come when he did that morning, she would probably gone all the way with Kouga!

The thought of even having sex with him felt strange, yet exciting. Then she remembered the evident firm erection that had been grinding against her core. Had _she_ done that to him? A shudder of want filled her body.

Just thinking of this stuff made Kagome feel dirty, but oh how she loved the feeling. She was a virgin, who had never kissed a boy before and in just three days she had just about given it all up, to person she had never expected! At the moment she didn't care, she was in pure bliss and she was so full of lust, yes lust, for Kouga right now that she begged that he come and take her at that very moment!

Sex, was she really ready to do that? With _Kouga_? She didn't love him, but she sure liked him...a lot, and she loved him in her dream...and after now, after what they had done she felt that she really did want to feel his touch once more. She yearned for it. And from his movements last night, she was sure he felt the same for her also.

But Kagome was a mature girl, she was strong, if she were really going to contemplate doing such a thing with Kouga, she was seriously going to think about it, it was a very important decision. What if she were to get pregnant? She would have to talk about this with Kouga. Which wasn't all that great to look forward to, she couldn't even talk to her mother about this stuff, let alone a man...er...demon.

Cognizant that it was beginning to get dark and that she had wandered quite far, Kagome decided that she should turn back, the last thing she needed to do was worry Sango again.

'I wonder what time it is?,' Kagome asked herself as she watched the sun setting lower below the high trees towards the West, 'maybe Kouga's back!,' he had said that he would be back later, and after all her 'thinking', she really needed to talk to him.

She smiled at the thought of Kouga probably waiting at the hut for her return. Kagome had a sudden jolt of energy ignite throughout her body and she began to run back through the old path towards the hut, wanting to see his dashingly wolfish smirk that she loved so much.

But all her thoughts went blank when she suddenly ran into a firm surface and down backwards on her rear. When she looked up to witness exactly what she had run into, two magnificent golden eyes shone into hers and his silver hair was evident as it contrasted wildly against the color of night approaching. Finally, the one thing that could truly identify the being before her, the blood red color of the clothes he clad.

Inuyasha.

He just stood there at his full height looking down at her with a very mischievous smirk gracing his lips. Before Kagome had the chance to question his sudden appearance, he held out his hand tp help her up. Appreciating his gesture Kagome accepted his outstretched hand as he helped her back up to her feet.

She looked back into his molten orbs, why was he so happy all of a sudden? "Inuyasha?" she wanted to ask him a question, but she didn't know what to ask. 'Why are you so happy Inuyasha? No, that would just be stupid! You don't ask someone why they're happy Kagome! He'd probably just say something like 'why shouldn't I be?''

As Kagome was mentally confusing herself, Inuyasha was still smiling at her, and it wasn't a crappy fake smile, it was genuine. It was actually scaring Kagome a little, making her nervous even, 'why is he smiling at me like that?', Kagome asked herself as her brows furrowed in confusion, ' wasn't he ready to bite my head off earlier?'

"Hey Kagome," he seemed to be quite cheerful too and he had a small twinkle in his eye, "why were you out here by yourself, you could have got hurt?"

Kagome broke out of her daze where she had been caught in the mystery of emotions before her. She gave him a coy grin and brought her hand up to rub the back of his neck, "heh, I wasn't really feeling well, so I thought I'd just come out and walk it off"

"Alone?", Inuyasha chimed in with his eyebrows arched but he was still smirking at his good fortune of finding her alone.

"Well, I also had a bit of thinking to do also," she replied as she averted her gaze slightly to the side, his intense stare was really beginning to get to her, he had never really paid this much attention to her before.

"Oh?" he brought up both eyebrows in interest, "what were you thinking about?"

Well, she wasn't just about to say that she was having sexual fantasies about Kouga and his addictive ministrations and suddenly felt the need to give her body to the wolf youkai, "I'd rather not talk about it", 'hopefully he'll let it go'.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, "alright"

Kagome was a bit surprised at such a blunt answer but was thankful nonetheless, "well, we should get back to the village don't you think, it's getting pretty late," she said wanting to break the silence and break free from the freaky, yet comprehending, Inuyasha. She begun to hastily walk past him and though the path once again.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha made a swift movement and grabbed her arm to spin the girl around making her gasp.

The girl's eyes were widened in fright as she was spun around promptly at 180 degrees. She stared into the hanyou's face, his expression had become serious, his head was turned to the side and his bangs had created a shadow over his eyes so she was unable to lock with them.

"I'm sorry," he looked back up at her and she could see his eyes once more, "about what happened back in your room...with Kouga, I didn't mean to-"

Kagome placed two fingers over his lips and was smiling up at him. She detected no hint of doubt in his eyes as she looked at him, "it's okay Inuyasha, I knew you were only acting on instincts, but you have to understand that I can make my own decisions and correct my own mistakes"

Inuyasha removed her hand away from his mouth with a gentle touch of her wrist, "so your saying that what you did with Kouga was a mistake?" maybe she didn't love the wolf after all.

Kagome's eyes turned sad, and she began to softly shake her head, "no, that wasn't a mistake and I don't regret it", had she actually said that? But it was the truth and after all they had been through, Inuyasha deserved to hear the truth.

Inuyasha's small smile turned into a frown. He didn't know what to say to that. She didn't regret almost rutting with the wolf!

Kagome saw that he wasn't going to reply, and her eye- if possible- became more morbid, why did she have to say that to him, it made her feel terrible. She too, had nothing else to say to him. She gave him a sad smile and turned her back to him once more and was just about to walk away from him again.

"Do you love him?", Inuyasha's voice protruded through her ears.

Kagome turned around and found herself lost in his eyes once again, "what?"

"Do you love him?," he repeated in a much softer tone.

Kagome took a step towards him and gave him a small, weak, but real smile, "no", she whispered it out almost breathlessly, 'but I sure am falling into it', thinking to herself.

Inuyasha's white ears perked up at her words and he almost smiled until the next thought popped into his head and came out verbally, "do you love me?"

Kagome was still giving him that smile. She did love him, but not in the way he wanted her too, "I do love you Inuyasha, I've always loved you-"

Breaking off her sentence, Inuyasha brought his lips crashing down on hers in a hungry kiss.

'Oh my God! Inuyasha's kissing me!', this was all Kagome had ever wanted ever since she had first fell in love with him. She couldn't do this! She was practically in a relationship with Kouga! And however much she wanted this to be real, he was doing this for all the wrong reasons!

She placed both of her hands on his chest and began to push him away, "No Inuyasha!"

The hanyou took a step away from her and had an astonished expression on his face and pain in his eyes, "what? But I thought you said you loved me?, Isn't this what you wanted?" Inuyasha was desperate for an answer, she said she loved him but why was she denying him?

Kagome's eyes were filled with just as much pain as his own, "I do love you Inuyasha, but only as a friend!" she laid her hand on one of his cheeks, "but Inuyasha you know you don't love me that way either, your only acting this way because your jealous of Kouga"

Him, jealous! Of the wolf no less! He was about to give her a piece of his mind until her words actually sunk in. She was right, he did love her, but not for the reason he should, "but if we love each other even as friends, we could be lovers"

Kagome shook her head, why was he doing this, it was hurting her to see him like this, "Inuyasha, listen. At one time I remember all I ever wanted was to be with you, but now we've created a friendship that I would never want to jeopardize what we have. And being in a relationship would do just that! And I know you still have feelings for Kikyou, and you still see her when you look at me sometimes"

Inuyasha was about to protest against that also, but then he realized that what she was saying was very true and he didn't want to lose her over something that wasn't meant to be, "but what about Kouga?"

"I don't love him but I really do like him, and I want you to accept that. But you'll always be my best friend and I'm never going to leave you", she smiled at him, that was the best she could have worded it, and she hoped that he would understand.

Inuyasha leaned into her palm. As much as he would hate to see her in the arms of the wolf, but she was happy with him, as much as it hurt, he would let her, she was his best friend also, she was the only one who ever understood him. And having to put up with all his bullshit, she deserved to be happy and he didn't want to postpone her happiness. Besides he would always be here to protect her if the wolf ever did her wrong. "I know", that was his simple reply but it held so much emotion and understanding.

Kagome smiled brightly up at him and squeezed his hand, "friends?"

Inuyasha equaled her smile and stared deep into her eyes, "best friends"

Kagome was so caught up and surprised by his understanding that she wrapped her arms around him tightly in a warm hug, which he gladly returned.

After the separated from each other Kagome gave Inuyasha a chaste kiss on the cheek, "thank you", she whispered softly in his ear. Inuyasha just replied with a warm smile. Noticing that it had gotten even darker when she looked past his shoulder up into the sky, "can we go back to the village _now_?", she asked in a joking tone.

Inuyasha nodded his head, "yes, _now_ we can go back to the village"

Hand in hand the couple began to tread the path that led back to Kaede's village.

Friends.

Ugh! There you go! Chapter 16, I don't like it a whole lot, sorry if it was any bit confusing. And plus I think I made Inuyasha a little OOC but I had to include that small whimsical moment between he and Kagome. Another pathetic attempt --. Oh but next chapter will be quite exciting.....gah, forget I even said that whistles Oh and I hope no one thought that Inuyasha was going to rape Kagome or anything, I would never do such a thing.

I loved the reviews last chapter and I thank you so much for them, sorry no big responses this time, it's 12:00am and I'm tired and I'm so glad that you enjoyed the action sequence in the last chapter. Thanks to: **Puffin, Haily, playful Kagome, empress-of-the-shadow** (blushes learn something from me? Wow, that makes me feel great that your learning from my petty writing skills! You flatter me!), **balletanimerose, crimson release, starlit333, EvilCheese** ( I know Kouga would win, but let's just say Inuyasha had an adrenaline rush, if it didn't go that way it would have screwed up the story line), **Midnight1212, Saiyan-legacy102** (heh, I don't think Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru would be able to withstand being in the same closet with each other lol), **kogas girl** (Oh thanks for the recommendation of that fic, I read it and enjoyed it very much -), **Inuyasha-luva-4, lady battousai**.

Recommendation for this week: Heart of a Wolf by BellDayNight. Any Kougome fan should know about this one! And a lot of her other stories are awesome -.

Okay, that's all! Please **review**, makes me happy to know people like it and helps me want to continue the story, the next chapter should be up soon! Love you all! blows kisses


	17. Hit the Springs then the Sack

Well, I've finally updated after what? Three weeks? Okay, to be serious this chapter was supposed to be out like a week and a half ago! But everyone decided to not leave poor little me and caused me to lose focus on my fic -- Forgive me...But curse them! Anyways...Welcome to the last and final installment of 21st century wolf! Yes the end! Did you expect this coming? But anywayz, I hope you all like the ending, I did the best I could.

And unfortunately all my socks seem to have gone missing coughDemonFireGirlHotarucough

**Warning: This chapter contains adult content! You've been warned! Also this is the edited chapter, just to respect the rules of **

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, whatever would make you have such a crazy assumption!

**Chapter 17: Hit the Springs then the Sack **(dosen't leave much to imagination ne?)

Kagome's obsidien tresses flew back behind her like a silk flag flapping in the wind. The cool breeze brought a calming sensation throughout her and all she wanted to do was fall asleep. Of course, to fall asleep would probably be impossible due to Inuyasha's incredible speed and the shattering collisions his feet made with the ground on every jump.

They had been walking for a while, until Kagome realized they weren't getting anywhere fast and opted for a ride on Inuyasha's back. So here she was, riding on Inuyasha, with his arms securely wrapped under her thighs so that she was not to fall off. They had past the Bone Eater's Well not too long ago, so there was no doubt that they would be at the village shortly.

Sure enough, the small huts began to appear into view, which brought a huge smile to Kagome's face. Hopefully Kouga would be there so she could talk to him.

Inuyasha skidded to sudden halt, causing inertia to make Kagome slam closer into his back. He was enjoying spending time with Kagome so much that he almost didn't notice that they had arrived at the hut.

"Okay we're here," he then looked over his shoulder to Kagome, he face now back to it's usual Inuyasha demeanor, "now get off"

Kagome just smiled and let herself slide down over his back until the ground reached her feet and stopping her, "thanks for the ride, Inuyasha," with no warning whatsoever, Kagome slammed herself into Inuyasha's back in a tight embrace that left Inuyasha with no air in his lungs.

"No problem," he managed to choke out, it was almost undecipherable. Then when she let go, he began to greedily gasp for air, "fuck kagome, what the hell did you do that for?," when he turned around to regard the girl, she just shrugged her shoulders and giggled before shifting the flap, blocking the entrance to the hut, and pacing inside. It was great to see her smile. Inuyasha smiled himself, and then shortly followed suit.

"Hey guys!," Kagome greeted as she entered the room, her smile dropped a tad when she failed to find Kouga sitting around anywhere in the small two room shack, 'oh well, he'll probably be here later', she took a seat next to Sango.

"Ah, I see you've found Inuyasha," Miroku chirped with a beaming smile as he looked to Inuyasha, "you really should start telling us where you go skulking off to, I mean if you get lost, we're never going to find you"

Inuyasha noticed that the monk was just trying to make him angry, "feh, shut up Miroku," with that he gave the monk a glare and sat down beside Kagome.

Miroku kept his calm demeanor, "so, what were you two doing?," he looked to Kagome for a response this time.

"None of your fucking business monk!," Inuyasha all but screamed out. His temple was also practically throbbing.

Everyone just stared at their hanyou friend due to his sudden outburst, Kagome went bugeyed, 'well I guess Inuyasha's back to normal'

Miroku placed his hands up in defense at a seething Inuyasha, "It was just an innocent question, no need to get testy"

Inuyasha just sat back and folded his hands into his haori, grumbling to himself about nosey perverted monks.

Kagome was determined to break off of that subject, but then she noticed that she was still wearing her pajamas. 'How long have I had these on? Ah! Ever since last night!', boy, did she feel dirty, "I think I'm going to go change into some clean clothes", she announced and began to stand up.

Sango, who noticed Kagome's discomforted and was also quite curious about a few things, also sprung up to her feet next to Kagome, "Kagome, before you get changed, would you like to take a bath with me in the hot springs nearby?"

A bright smile appeared on Kagome's face, "I thought you'd never ask! Sure!," Kagome walked over to her huge yellow backpack, which she had left in the hut earlier before her walk, "just let me get a few supplies, then we can be on our way!"

"May I offer my assistance, ladies?", Miroku asked innocently while wrapping his arms around their shoulders when they stood together.

Both girls gave him a hopeless sigh and then gave him a short glare before whacking him over the head causing twice the damage and two lumps to grow amidst his dark hair, then both taking their leave with Sango talking about what she had to endure while Kagome was gone.

Miroku sighed defeated before a seat next to Inuyasha, was just giving him a vacuous stare, "Miroku?"

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"How many times have you asked to help them while bathing?"

"Everytime"

"And how many times have they accepted?"

"Never..."

"Then why the _hell_ do you keep asking?"

Miroku glanced over to Inuyasha and stuck his index finger up matter-of-factly, "Inuyasha, women are confusing creatures, but normally easy to woo. Those two have a barrier around then that doesn't allow them to show their true feelings for me. And if I stop trying to break that barrier, neither one will ever bear me a child, Therefore I must keep trying so that they will warm up to me"

Inuyasha sweat dropped and was staring blankly, "That...was the _stupidest_ thing you've ever said"

Miroku gave an exasperated sigh, "I wouldn't expect _you_ of all people to understand anyway"

Inuyasha's wide blank staring eyes turned into slits, hitting the monk hard over the head and turning away, "Idiot"

(Warning: Girl Talk! Haha....that was weird)

"Kagome, you know your not good at keeping your face schooled when you have a secret that's dying to let itself be known", Sango said as she climbed into the heated pool with Kagome, removing her towel just before it touched the water.

Kagome eyes widened with surprise just a little, but not enough to notice, "secret? Sango I don't have any secrets, and if I did you know I wouldn't keep any from you"

"I'm sure, not even if they have anything to do with a certain wolf prince that traveled through the well with you?," Sango saw as Kagome worried her bottom lip between her teeth, "ha see, you get all tense at the mention of him," Sango treaded water over to the girl and raised an interested eyebrow, "what _did _happen between you two anyway? And don't say nothing because I _know_ that would be a lie"

'Since when as Sango become so forward?', Kagome thought as she looked into the knowing eyes of her friend, should she tell? Well, of course she wanted to but it would just be weird to say it, "Well, he kissed me"

Sango's eyes widened, then her eyebrows narrowed in disappointment, "Kagome, that blush is not the blush of a girl who has just been kissed! Now tell me what happened"

Whoa, Sango was becoming more and more persistent, but Kagome was grateful that she wasn't talking to Yuka, Eri, or Ayumi. She twiddled her fingers a little before she finally came up with another answer and cracked under Sango's gaze, "Okay, it went a bit further than kissing"

Sango gave her an incredulous look. She had only been playing with the girl, she didn't actually think that anything had happened. There was a strained silence for a minute which seemed like twenty unitl Sango gave a reply, "oh, I see"

Kagome caught on to what her friend was thinking quickly, "Oh no, no, we didn't do 'it'! We didn't go that far!", Kagome tried to reassure her friend, 'or at least we didn't get a chance to', she mentally added.

"Oh, okay," Sango seemed to ease down a bit, "but you know Kagome, I wouldn't have scolded you for it, it just would have surprised me," then she accompanied her statement with a warm smile.

'Well, at least that's good to know', Kagome sighed then looked over to the taijiya, "Sango?"

"Yeah, Kagome?"

"I think I'm falling in love with Kouga, I mean I've only been with him _three_ days and I feel incomplete when he's not with me. Do you think that's...weird?"

"Well, not entirely," Sango started, "Maybe you've been falling in love with him since you first met him and these past three days were just something that finally made you realize it"

Since when had Sango become on expert on love? Well, it didn't matter to Kagome, Sango was the only one she could confide in at the moment, "I think I want to give myself to him"

Sango just stared at the girl for a second before beaming her a smile, "that's great Kagome! Kouga loves you, and you're obviously in love with him and you make such a cute couple"

Kagome simply sweat dropped at the sudden change in Sango's character, "your encouraging me? I thought you would be talking me out of it!"

"Of course I wouldn't Kagome, it's your choice to make," then her face turned a tad bit more serious, "do you want me to talk you out of it?"

"No, I've made my mind up about it. You just surprised me is all," Kagome began to bit her fingernails, she was really starting to make a habit of biting things, "But Sango, what happens if I get pregnant? I'm not ready to have a baby!"

Sango looked up to nowhere in particular, she seemed to be thinking, "Well, as far as I know about youkai, the males are actually able to sterilize their seed so that the female can't get pregnant. That's how the can be permiscuous and not have to worry about children or mating"

"Oh...do you think Kouga would cheat on me?!", Kagome became a bit tense at the thought.

"Of course not! Not if your his mate and bare his mark, as long as you hold that title, he'll be hopelessly devoted to you. It's quite romantic really. And there's no doubt in my mind that Kouga plans to make to his mate, ne?"

Kagome gave her friend a huge smile of relief, it was somewhat romantic and the thought of being Kouga's mate deemed very exciting to Kagome, "how do you know so much about demons?"

The older girl shrugged her shoulder and returned a smile, "it comes with the taijiya title I guess," Sango rinsed out her hair, "well we should be getting back before Miroku comes looking for us, and we definitely don't want _that_"

"Good idea," Kagome laughed as they both proceeded to evacuate the pool of water and drying themselves off.

Once dried off, the two girls were making their way back to the village, Kagome and Sango took their time. They weren't in too big of a rush and felt that Miroku and Inuyasha wouldn't need them anytime soon.

Chipper laughter rang through the tree branches, it didn't seem that loud, but seeing that the rest of the forest was unoccupied for the most part, their chortling sang out like church bells on a Sunday morning.

In the midst of their 'girl talk', a man sized tornado stopped abruptly in front of them, when the dust cleared, it revealed none other than the dashing wolf prince himself. Both girls just stood there blinking for about a minute before finally digesting the knowledge that he was there.

"Hey Kouga!," Kagome said all too excitedly. A bit scary for Sango's liking.

"I was just on my way to the village to see you and I caught on to your scent here, so I just came to join you, hope you don't mind...I didn't feel like waiting," he suggested with a small smirk.

"I bet you didn't," Sango mumbled while rising and eyebrow, to the innuendo unknown to Kouga.

"What?," Kouga just barely caught the gist of what the taijiya had said.

"Oh nothing," then Sango turned to Kagome, "I'll just continue on to the hut I guess, leave you two to...talk", Kagome gave her a warm smile before the girl began to walk away, "good luck!"

Kouga was giving the retreating female one of the oddest looks. Did he miss something? "Good luck?," he turned to Kagome with a questioning eye only to find that he himself was under her scrutiny. "what?"

Kagome noticed that Kouga was back into his normal battle attire rather than the clothes she had bought for him, "you changed?", 'too bad, he looked really good in those jeans', she absently thought.

"Yeah well, the rest of the pack were giving me strange looks and didn't know what to make of it. Plus being back in the Sengoku Jidai, I would need my armor don't you think?" he replied with a charming smirk, "so, where were you two coming from?", he asked, jutting his thumb over his shoulder to signal to the already disembarked Sango.

"Oh, we were just out getting a bath and were on our way back to the village," that little pool of heat began to rise up in her stomach once again as she tried her best to stay calm under his intense azure gaze.

"I see, well I guess we should get back there," he said with a big smile.

"No, I don't want to go back...at least not yet," she walked over to him, looking up, and then embraced him in a hug, 'Kami, this is so embarrassing to ask', "I'm ready- I mean- I- ah- Will you make love to me?"

Kouga's hold on Kagome became a little tighter as soon as the words made their way out past her lips, that was also when he caught the spike of arousal in her scent. Without a second thought, Kouga took Kagome up in his arms and held her bridal style before retreating from the wooded area.

Kagome was a bit surprised at his actions, he had shown no emotion to her request and she had no clue where he was taking her.

They finally came to Kouga's destination. It was a simple hill, but littered with exotic, velvety flowers and in their direct view was the huge, bright, round form of the moon.

Kouga let Kagome down to stand in front of him. He knew very well that the girl was a virgin, it was impossible to miss in her scent. Another reason that she would have made the perfect mate, to take a female's virginity was a sign that he had claimed her first. Now Kagome was asking him to do this. Staring down into her eyes, Kouga noticed the pleading look of want in her eyes, "are you sure this is what you want, Kagome?" he asked her seriously as he felt himself harden against her, "there's no going back. You'll be mine forever, you'll never be able to escape me and don't think I'll allow you to leave me. Is this what you want? To be my mate?" 'finally?'

"Yes," she stated simply. Sango had explained a lot of the circumstances of demon mating to her and what it meant. Instead of making her shy away from it, it only further assured her that Kouga truly loved her. He was willing to spend eternity with her, loving her, cherishing her, and they would watch the world around them change together. It was a wonderfully romantic ritual, and she wanted nothing more than to share it with Kouga. Realizing that she was really willing to do this, "I love you"

Kouga smirked, then bent down to place a chaste kiss on her lips, but didn't let it linger too long before he pulled away to look deeply into her eyes, still smirking, "close your eyes," he whispered sensuously in her ear that sent a small shiver down Kagome's spine.

Nervously biting her bottom lip, she did as she was told. Wondering what he had planned to do with her.

She felt Kouga grasp her hands, pulling her a little closer to his body and laying them upon his chest. Kagome blushed and instinctively knew that he wanted her hands to explore his body. She swallowed the lump in her throat, the blush never leaving her cheeks. Slowly, she let her hands move down over his chest, passing her nails lightly over his nipples, causing the wolf to shudder. He too now had his eyes closed, using his other senses to enjoy her touch.

Her hands began to travel back to his broad shoulders, then up to cup his face while trailing his hair line with one finger. She then proceeded the sift her fingers through his hair. He had let it down. She let her fingers glide all the way down to the tips, trying to imagine how he looked right now, naked before her.

Leaving his hair, she began to trail down once more, approaching his waist, she made sure to feel every ripple of muscle under her fingers, when she reached his hips, she stopped, afraid to go any further. Opening her eyes, she was greeted with the intense icy gaze of Kouga, whose face was just inches from her own.

His eyes traced over every feature on her face. The moon illuminated her into an ethereal state of view. He breathed lightly over her face, just memorizing her in every way possible before his lips crushed hers in a passionate kiss. He began to run his tongue over her lips, begging for entrance so that he may explore the depths of her mouth once more. Kagome's lips parted, allowing the demons tongue to slip inside. Kouga began to massage her tongue with his own, gently sucking on it and rubbing the top of his tongue over the side of hers. Kagome's hands on Kouga's hips began to twitch a little as she moaned softly into his mouth.

Kagome's hands began to move inward a little, the move went unnoticed by Kouga as he was much to busy seducing her mouth with his tongue. Once Kagome found the courage to do so, she brought one of her hands in to grasp his erection. Kouga, who was unprepared for the move, instantly sucked in a quick breath, but then continued to ravish her mouth.

She began to slowly stroke him lightly in an up and down motion, feeling him get harder if possible, it could have been her imagination. But now feeling him for herself, she regretted the pencil remark, this was no pencil!

Breaking the kiss, Kouga ran his tongue down her throat until he rested on her pulse point, sucking gently and placing wet kisses every so often. He had obviously hit a weak spot, she let out a moan and he felt her grasp on him give a small squeeze, causing a shock of pleasure to pass through his body. Kouga stopped her and laughed lightly as he placed his forehead on hers, "keep that up and it'll be over before it even starts"

Kagome blushed deeply, he gave her another small kiss before lowering her down into the bed of flowers beneath them, keeping his body in close proximity with hers. He loomed over her with both hands at her sides.

His eyes were glazed over and Kagome had no clue to what he was going to do next, his stare alone was enough to make her feel a wetness between her legs. Caught off guard due to her imagination, she felt both of his hands sneak up her shirt, and slowly it was pulled up over her head.

Kouga began to knead her lace-clad breasts and in one stroke of his claw, splitting the foreign device in half, making Kagome gasp at the action. He smirked before lowering himself down to ravish her supple mounds of flesh in his mouth, he ran a fang over one of the taut pecks while giving the other attention with his claws.

Kagome closed her eyes in pure ecstasy, arching her back up and slamming he head back into the soft flowers. She fisted her hand into Kouga's hair as she moaned the pleasure she had begun to feel.

Kouga started to move further down her body until he came to the seam of her skirt, finding the zipper, he pulled it down and removed the article of clothing from her body. He looked down only to find another barrier that challenged his penetration. He placed his hand over the thin, silky material. Stroking it over lightly, looking up to the girl's face, who was watching his hand while biting her bottom lip, he smirked then continued to concentrate on what he was doing. He lowered himself over her body once more staring into her face with a grin and slashed open the side of the last of her clothing, her eyes widened and were very surprised and was also accompanied by a sudden intake of breath, "can't have those blocking our way can we?," Kouga smirked down at her as Kagome shuddered.

Their moans and screams of their activities could be heard through the forest, ringing out, them being oblivious to the rest of the world to care.

Kagome sighed happily, "Kouga?," mirth shining in her tone.

"Yes, love?," he brought his hand over her waist to grasp hers.

"I'm not going to get pregnant am I?," she tensed a bit, waiting for his answer.

"No," he smirked into her neck, "we have way too much to do before any pups come along," he answered in a husky tone and kissing her mark.

Kagome shivered as her imagination ran wild, thinking of things to come.

"I love you, Kagome"

Kagome smiled as she let sleep take over, "I love you, too"

Okay so there you have it! The END! I'm free from it! Oh yes, as you read before, this was the edited version. I didn't want to put the actual lemon up out of fear that the story would be reported and taken off. But if you would like the un-edited version, which is about 1000 words longer , leave your e-mail in a review and I'd be more than willing to send it too you for your reading pleasure. And make sure you give me the right address! People have made typos before and I had no other way of getting through to them, so if it doesn't come in your mail within 2 days, it would be because of that, and if that happens just e-mail me and ask for it and make sure the subject is "chapter request" or something like that .

I would like to thank everyone who read the last chapter!

(Puffin, empress-of-the-shadow, ahanchan, Angelcat Hellfire, KougaGirl, balletanimerose, darkwarriorgirl, EvilCheese, Mychelle, Midnight1212, Kouga'seagleforever, Haily, DemonFireGirlHotaru, Lady Battousai, quirkyslayer, and Jasmine Fields)

Also a big thanks to anyone who ever reviewed! You all helped me write more and actually finish my first fanfiction , also thanks to those who didn't review and just read my story, and also big thanks to all who put me on their favourites and Alert lists. **tear **You've all made me soo happy!

I do plan on writing more fanfictions, so if you like my writing, or think I'm any good, please keep checking back

Now, don't forget to review and request the un-edited version or just tell me what you thought of the story overall.

blows kisses to you all

JA NE!


End file.
